La llegada del abuelo
by The Legendary Bardock
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el abuelo de Son Gohan y Son Goten llegara a tener una visita y a quedarse por un tiempo?, ¿cómo afectara esto en la relación de goku y Chichi? y que si...este no es Ox-Satan si no el padre de Goku. Al igual que Goku es venció por Chi-chi en una pelea ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿y por que Chi-chi más poderosa de lo que Goku y sus hijos habían anticipado?
1. Papa y Mama

**Hola este será mi primer fic :O *música genialosa de presentación* bueno a mi me pueden decir Mar 3 mhh supongo que hare muchos fics (eso espero) y a mi lado estará el mas osom .**

**Bardock: recuérdame humana porque estoy exactamente aquí?**

**Mar:..pues porque mhh…te adopte cuando caíste en la tierra? :D**

**Bardock:….tu que humana?**

**Mar: olvídalo ¬¬ quédate calladito y sexy por allá y déjame escribir mi primer fanfic!**

**Bardock: humana ..que es sexy? Y no seas insolente que no te estoy tomando de las manos para impedírtelo.**

**Mar:=/u/= *comienza a fantasear* bardock ~**

**Bardock:…bien…como le comenzó a dar fiebre yo diré que a esta humana no le pertenece dragon ball/z/gt. Es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y ella solo esta fantaseando con juguetear y retorcer los personajes un rato. ¿asi?**

**Mar:*aplaude* buen niño ten una galleta *le habienta una galleta***

***le da en el ojo a badock haciéndolo enfurecer***

**Bardock:..humana….**

**Mar: *habla apresuradamente mientras bardock se hacerca peligrosamente* además por favor si tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografía háganmelo saber para corregir sé que mi puntuación es un asco y pensaba hacerlo en ingles pero creo que simplemente fui más floja (lo cual no tiene sentido) y por favor no me coman viva D: La historia contiene A/U Algo de GokuxChichi y por alguna razón se me ocurrió meter a Bardcok para darle un toque de diversión pero la diversión un poco después., es un tiempo distinto y gohan aquí tiene 11 y goten 7 , bueno es un pozole y asi , descúbranlo ustedes si? ,ME VOY *sale corriendo esquivando una bola de energía de bardock* **

**Bardock:…. **

**(capitulo algo largo =.=) **

**~~~~~xxx~~~~**

**Capitulo 1. Papá y Mamá**

Al haber derrotado al antecesor de Freezer , Bardock comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Aparentemente él había viajado al pasado pero ¿Cómo era esto posible?, él recordaba haber sido parte de aquella gran explosión que sin resultado alguno él intento detener. Desde que comenzó a ver premoniciones se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran de su hijo kakaroto, aquel que él mismo había despreciado por ser de clase baja, repentinamente se dio un suave golpe en la frente, claro ¿cómo no sería el pequeño de clase baja si su padre en sí lo era?, pero eso fue lo que salvo a su hijo kakarato al igual que su bajo nivel de poder que era de tan solo 2 ,gracias a eso fue enviado a otro planeta como el resto de los sayajin de bajo poder, solo para conquistar otro planeta, ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuál era el nombre de ese planeta al que le enviaron? .

Pensándolo detenidamente cuando bajo de su nave el guardia le había dicho a donde, pensando más profundamente recordó por fin el nombre.

-Tierra.- Mirando hacia arriba comenzó a pensar, ya que él no estaba muerto ¿sería capaz de alguna vez volver a ver a su hijo kakaroto?.

Bueno para empezar el no estaba en su línea tiempo estaba probablemente 1 milenio en el pasado primero tendría que regresar a su tiempo de alguna manera.

_-Bien comienza a analizar Bardock, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona viaje en el tiempo?... teóricamente es imposible pero en carne viva estas pasando por ello, ¿qué exactamente te pudo haber salvado de una muerte sin escapatoria? solo si me hubiesen absorbido de… espera un momento ¿absorbido? ,¿será posible?, probablemente un…¿agujero negro?.- _

La propia idea le fue estúpida , él no recordaba haber presenciado uno cerca del lugar del incidente , sin embargo los agujeros negros eran todo un misterio él solo sabía que nunca debía ser absorbido por uno quien sabe porque pero si eso fue lo que lo llevo al pasado ¿probablemente uno lo lleve a su época actual?. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato cuándo regreso a su estado original y probablemente no se enteraría que él ,**Bardock** ,era el sayajin legendario.

-_Si mi teoría es correcta solo debo de sobrevolar el planeta e ir en busca de uno.- _Y después de eso se dispuso a volar más allá de la atmosfera de ese planeta o más bien del planeta vegita 1000 años en el pasado. Como hubiese deseado tener su nave pero no se podía quejar a lo menos estaba con vida.

Al estar por fin fuera del espacio se percato que no muy lejos del planeta se encontraba un agujero negro, ¿realmente más de 1000 años y ese agujero no había absorbido al planeta?... peor aún él ni siquiera se había percatado de que eso estaba allí.Volando hacia el agujero , se detuvo a una distancia considerable para no ser absorbido aun .

-Bien ¡ AQUÍ VOY!- De todas formas no tenía mucho que perder. Al acercarse demasiado al agujero este comenzó a succionarlo hasta completamente absorberlo y escupirlo al otro lado, lentamente Bardcok comenzó a abrir los ojos.

_-¿Estaré muerto?- _Abriéndolos aun lentamente se percato que el planeta ya no estaba ¿probablemente tuvo éxito?, ¿En qué época habrá caído? Solo esperaba que no se hubiese pateado a si mismo casi al inicio de la creación del universo.

-Bueno no estoy muerto, ¿y ahora que Bardock?, por el momento me dirigiré directamente hacia la tierra, anteriormente ya la había visitado…bueno más bien solo me acerque , esa raza es demasiado débil y ninguno tenía mucho interés sobre ese planeta, pero ... según recuerdo está un tanto retirado, ¡y yo sin mi nave!- al decir esto último dejo escapar un gran suspiro, tendría un largo viaje hacia la tierra y no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que corregir errores con su hijo, como el haberlo mal despreciarlo y ayudarle a matar a ese maldito de Freezer ya que había visto en una premonición que Kakaroto se enfrentaría contra él pero no sabía si este ganaría o no.

Y fue así como comenzó a volar a una gran velocidad hacia el planeta tierra.

-¡Kakaroto!.-

Goku repentinamente dio un pequeño estornudo captando la atención de sus hijos Goten y Gohan y de su esposa chi-chi.

-Goku querido ¿te encuentras bien?- chi-chi le acaricio con delicadeza el brazo esperando su respuesta.

-ahh si Chi, solo un extraño presentimiento no se que sería.- contesto con su usual sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡De seguro están hablando de ti papá!- Contesto Goten de una manera muy energética y feliz, ¡su padre era el más fuerte del universo! ¿Cómo alguien no lo conocería? ¿o hablaría de él?.

-Goten si fuese así , tendríamos a papá con un gran resfriado diariamente- Todos comenzaron a reír estando reunidos en la mesa, ya hacia un tiempo que la familia Son no se reunía así , Goku vivo, Gohan sin ser rehén de piccolo y el pequeño Goten sin estar jugueteando con su inseparable amigo Trunks.

-Vamos no me echen la sal chicos, ahora levanten sus platos y ¡vámonos a entrenar! Apropósito estuvo delicioso Chi ¡como siempre!- Goku sonreía con esa sonrisa característica de él.

-No fue nada ,todo por mis sayajins , pero aun así no regresen muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?- Chi-chi tomo todos los platos y comenzó a lavarlos, ahora desde que Goku regreso este le había pedido tener su cabello suelto y con flequillo como lo solía tener de joven, se le hizo muy rara la petición pero él argumento que así le gustaba más, para ser sincera nunca se imagino que su esposo alguna vez le prestase atención de esa manera… bueno ya habían tenido dos hijos si y esos momentos fueron hermosos solamente que… bueno ,sacudió un poco su cabeza sonriendo mientras lavaba los platos.

-¡Papá yo quiero que mami venga, ella pelea muy bien y gracias a mami me pude convertir en súper sayajin!- Goten se aferro a la pierna de su padre con unos pequeños ojos de suplica, Chi-Chi se voltio levemente mirando a un pequeño Goten y a un muy crecido pero actuando igual que un niño Goku con ojos de suplica. Chi-chi se dio la vuelta y con un suspiro termino de lavar el último plato.

-Está bien, simplemente sean gentiles ¿entendido?- Goku y Goten asintieron y a esto se le unió Gohan , estaban los tres emocionados ya que era demasiado raro que Chi-chi aceptara a ir con ellos y mejor aun ¡ a participar también!

Después de haber caminado un poco retirado de la casa , Chi-chi cargaba con un canasto con comida y agua por si les daba hambre, pero sabía que Goku pescaría algo si le daba hambre, el apetito de ese hombre siempre ha sido insaciable al igual el de sus hijos ,debe ser por la sangre de sayajin que le corren a los tres por las venas, la comida podría ser más bien para ella.

Pararon frente al lago donde la familia Son hacia su pesca, dejando la pequeña canasta a un lado se dispuso a tomar de su cabello y hacerse una coleta como la que usaba de joven ,para la ocasión llevaba su traje de combate que ya le quedaba un poco ajustado, pero nada grave, ese traje azul con un poco de encaje rojo que utilizo en su juventud.

-¡te vez muy bien mamá!-

-¡mami es la más linda de todas las mamis! – Chi-chi no pudo evitar el reírse un poco al escuchar los gritos de ánimo de sus dos hijos .

-A decir verdad te vez idéntica a el día en que te pedí casarte conmigo- Goku soltó una sonrisa tierna mientras Chi-chi se sonrojaba, Goten y Gohan se sorprendieron y se les quedaron viendo fijamente, a decir verdad ellos nunca han escuchado exactamente bien la historia de sus padres y ahora no parecía un mal momento para averiguar un poco sobre ello.

-Papi ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?- Goten comenzó a tener esos ojos de cachorrito mientras Gohan se ponía muy atento ante la historia de sus padres.

-Bueno yo recuerdo que Ox-satan tenía una esfera del dragón , así que para conseguirla la condición era apagar el fuego del castillo , pero para eso tenía que ir a casa del maestro Roshi pero me advirtió que había mandado a Chi sola en busca del maestro, así que me pidió llevarla conmigo y traerla de regreso , y a medio camino encontré a una pequeña niña casi de mi edad un poco perdida y le pregunte si era ella la hija de Ox-satan , al contestar que si le dije que subiera a la nube voladora junto conmigo, pero a su madre se le ocurrió la idea de tomar apoyo de mi cola y cuando subió yo caí al suelo, para los de nuestra raza al parecer la cola es un punto débil.-

Los dos pequeños se quedaron con los ojos abiertos e inclusive Chi-chi también ¿Goku era capaz de recordar todo eso?

-Ah..pero no has llegado a la parte del cómo descubriste que en realidad era mujer – al decir esto Chi-chi se cruzo de brazos con un pequeño puchero a esto Goku soltó una risa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza y sudando en frio.

-Bueno le di unos pequeños golpes a su madre entre sus piernas para asegurarme que no tenía nada como yo, ella se sonrojo tanto que me empujo de la nube voladora me golpee la cabeza y ella se estrello contra una pared por la falta de atención y control sobre la nube al decir verdad fue la primera niña que subía conmigo en la nube.- Los dos niños sudaron un poquito al pensar que su padre tenía unos métodos raros de reconocimiento de genero.

-¿Qué edad tenían?- Gohan se atrevió a preguntar.

-Probablemente unos mhhh supongo que de 10 a 12 ¡haha no recuerdo!- No sabían qué hacer si echarse hacia atrás por no recordar o el sorprenderse por que se conocieron técnicamente desde muy pequeños.

-¡so es impresionante papi, no cabe duda el por qué escogiste a mami de esposa , la conociste de casi toda la vida!- Goten gritoneaba felizmente mientras sacudía sus brazos a los lados de la emoción.

-A decir verdad a mi me gusto su padre al instante, y fui yo quien le pregunto si él vendría a pedir mi mano cuando creciéramos, aunque…- Notaron como la cara de su madre tomo un pequeño toque de tristeza.

-Bueno se lo prometí, pero a decir verdad no sabía que significaba esposa en ese entonces pensaba que simplemente era un platillo.- mostro una risa estúpida al saber que de hecho él mismo era algo idiota por pensar eso, pero no lo podía evitar él solo había convivido con su abuelito y su abuelito no le pudo explicar todo sobre los humanos porque había muerto dejando a Goku un tanto ignorante.

-Entonces, ¿Cuando le pediste a mamá que fuera tu esposa?- Nuevamente Gohan fue el que pregunto estaban obteniendo valiosa información y era el momento de aprovecharse ya que hoy decidieron soltar todo.

-Bueno eso fue en el torneo de Artes Marciales, yo pelee contra su madre-

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Ambos chicos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, sabían que su madre sabia artes marciales pero nunca que sus padres se habían enfrentado y que así fue como se casaron.

-Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años y yo decidí entrar a el torneo de artes marciales..tenía una pequeña sensación de que debería y después de haber pasado a las finales fue cuando me encontré con su padre nuevamente pero ya siendo unos adolecentes, la última vez que lo había visto estuvimos a punto de casarnos pero él tuvo que correr tras una esfera del dragón y prometió volver lo más pronto posible para casarnos aunque no sabía muy bien que era casarse.- Chi-chi nuevamente adquirió ese toque triste, Goku solo se sentía aun mas idiota porque él nunca recordó nada además de que no sabía qué era casarse o el significado de esposa.

-Cuando lo encontré junto con sus amigos en el torneo, le tome del hombro esperando a que recordara quien era yo,pero su padre simplemente no recordó ni su promesa ni quién era yo.- Gohan y Goten estaban poniendo demasiada atención , podrían jurar que deberían de hacer un libro sobre la vida de sus padres.

-Su madre se enfureció conmigo, verdaderamente no recordaba nada, así que se me era algo extraño ,quien era esta joven , el por qué sabia mi nombre y por qué se había enfadado conmigo , así que decidí averiguarlo cuando entráramos a pelear ya que ella era mi rival.- Se dio un poco la vuelta para mirar a su esposa que tenía un leve puchero por recordarlo todo.

-Cuando estábamos sobre el ring peleando continúe interrogándola pero ella solo se centraba en atacarme y reclamar el por qué yo no recordaba, después de unos minutos ella me dijo que yo le había prometido hacerla mi esposa, a pesar de que yo tenía 18 aun no sabía que era una esposa y le tuve que preguntar a krilin no se por qué se enojo y comenzó a gritonearme también, así que yamcha fue quien me contesto y me dijo que era con quien se vivía el resto de su vida.- Gohan sintió unas ganas de querer darse una palmada en la cara , verdaderamente su padre le dio un poco de vergüenza en ese momento.

-Y como aun no sabía quién era yo después de haberle dado esa información le ofrecí un acuerdo, si él me derrotaba en la batalla yo le diría mi nombre.-

-Lo cual me alivio, así podría saber el nombre con la que se supone que pasaría el resto de mi vida , y con un impulso de aire para no lastimarla simplemente la saque del ring, aunque creo que me pase por que su madre se estrello contra una pared.- Los dos hijos sudaron en seco mirando a su padre, probablemente no era demasiado delicado al pelear ni siquiera con las mujeres.

-Cuando me di cuenta que ya había salido del ring, opte por rendirme y le dije mi nombre.-

-Me sorprendí al escuchar que era Chi-Chi ya que yo la recordaba simplemente de pequeña nunca la imagine como una joven mayor o como cambiaria drásticamente, después llego a mi memoria los momentos que había pasado con ella y el cómo efectivamente se lo había prometido , pero le había dicho que yo pensaba que esposa significaba comida .-

-Fue entonces cuando sentí que toda la espera por ese joven que hizo su promesa, había sido en vano yo me negué en esos años de que él se había olvidado o simplemente abandonado, pero a como estaba la cosa era evidente el olvido y no pude evitar el entristecerme y preguntar si esa promesa era simplemente falsa.- Goku volteo a ver a Chi-Chi y la miro con esos exactos ojos de aquel día , se acerco a ella para darle un gentil abrazo algo torpe. Goten se les quedo viendo, creía que era la primera vez que veía a su papá iniciar un abrazo pareciera como si no supiera abrazar a su mami.

-Fue cuando le dije que no importaba, que yo le cumpliría y fue cuando le pregunte "¿Quieres casare conmigo?", a lo cual su madre respondió que si sin pensarlo dos veces y me tomo del brazo.- Goku le daba una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por detrás al igual que observaba a sus dos hijos.

-y después de eso fue cuando le dije a su padre que lo amaba, él pregunto qué era eso y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla.-

-Creo que era la primera vez que una chica me besaba.- se quedo un poco pensativo, a él verdaderamente nunca le llamaron la atención las mujeres ya que no las comprendía y de hecho no sabía que ellas le tenían que gustar ya que siempre se concentraba en la pelea, pero suponía que lo que le encontró de atractivo a Chi-Chi es que ella era o es una peleadora también.

Goten se sentía como en un cuento de hadas con esos ojitos con cada palabra casi se dilataban de la emoción.

-¿pero saben? Su madre después de haberla derrotado me dio ánimos para mi siguiente pelea, y por alguna razón me sentí con más ánimos supongo que no sabía que era su madre lo que me hacia feliz en ese momento.- Chi-Chi se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Goku decir eso, ni siquiera sabía que él hubiese pensado eso .

-Oh ¡y también me hizo sonrojar por primera vez!, al terminar mi pelea con piccolo me abrazo fuertemente y me elevo ,solo sentí como mis mejillas se sentían calientes por lo que su madre había hecho.-

-¡wow, mami era tan fuerte, podía cargar a papá!- Chi-Chi solo soltó una risita al escuchar a su hijo menor.

-¿Entonces cuando fue que se casaron?- Gohan quería saberlo todo era tan interesante el saber la historia de sus padres que no podía evitar el querer hacer más preguntas.

-mhhh , pues fue un tiempo después cuando ya todo estaba en paz, yo comencé a bailar con su madre un tango para nuestra boda, ¡era muy divertido!...aunque le pise muchas veces los pies a su madre.- Chi-Chi soltó un quejido al recordar la torpeza de su marido, definitivamente tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-Fue en ese momento cuando la casa de mi padre se comenzó a quemar y él se quedo dentro intentando proteger el vestido de mi madre y era imposible apagarlo, así que me adentre a una aventura con su padre para rescatarlo .-

-yo no sabía el por qué Chi tenía que usar ese vestido, pero parecía ser muy importante al igual la boda así que intentaba lo mejor de mi.-

-Después de salvarle fue cuando me case con su padre con el vestido de mi mamá y Goku de blanco.-

-Y a decir verdad era algo totalmente nuevo para mí era agradable, me daba pena pero mucha felicidad no sabía la verdad como expresarme en esos momentos pero solo sabía que estaba muy feliz de estar con una guerrera como lo es su madre.- Y repentinamente Goku le dio un leve beso en la mejilla dejando a una sonrojada Chi-Chi y a unos muy sonrientes y felices Gohan y Goten , les había gustado escuchar un poco más afondo la historia de sus padres.

-¡YA SE! ¡¿Qué tal si mami y papi pelean como aquella vez?! ¿Por favor?- Esa propuesta proveniente del menor dejo a ambos padres sorprendidos, los dos voltearon a verse mutuamente con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero solo esta y luego me tocara verlos a ustedes , ¿ok?- Los dos jovencitos no podan pedir más, estaban tan felices que solo asentían rápidamente con unos enormes ojos de emoción y felicidad , pensaron que sería una simple pelea de artes marciales…

-¡KAIYOKEN!- Los tres hombres quedaron con ojos redondos al sentir como el ki de su madre se elevaba rápidamente, ¿desde cuándo ella era capaz de hacer eso?

-C..Chi, ¿desde cuándo sabes usar el kaiyoken? y ese nivel de pelea, esta por sobre el humano, si eres Chi ¿verdad?- Goku estaba entre impresionado, asustado y admirando, bueno yamcha y los demás tenían un nivel parecido , pero en Chi-Chi se le hacía extraño no parecía ser del todo humano ahora que lo pensaba ¿era chi-chi totalmente humana?

-Claro que soy yo tonto, tú puedes convertirte en un súper sayajin esto es un mínimo que puedo hacer , ¿de verdad creías que yo solo me quedaba a lavar platos mientras ustedes se iban a salvar al mundo?.- Chi-Chi sonreía al ver como su familia se quedaba con la boca abierta casi dejando las moscas pasar.

-¡WOW! , nunca pensé el desear pelear contigo Chi, pero no te preocupes no me convertiré en súper sayajin primero quiero probar que tan fuerte eres.- Goku se puso en posición de pelea al igual que Chi-Chi.

-¡Tengo ganas de hacer pipi pero me las aguanto!- Goten comenzó a bailotear un poco pero aun así no se perdería ni un momento de esto, ¡su mami era genial!, definitivamente le presumiría esto a Trunks.

Después de unos instantes de esperar a ver quien hacia el primer ataque, Goku solo se quedo con cara de idiota al ver como Chi-Chi se había desvanecido para posicionarse tras de él y golpearlo con una fuerza impresionante que hizo que se impactara contra las rocas partiendo unas cuantas, los tres se quedaron tan asombrados que ya no sabían si temer, estar orgullosos o impresionados. Goten por poco suelta su aguante pero se quedo firme mirándolos, Goku simplemente se levanto acariciándose la cabeza con unos cuantos quejidos.

-Chii , ¡pensé que no jugaríamos rudo!- Goku mostro un evidente puchero reincorporándose y acercándose para atacar, si bien no la quería atacar como si fuese un nuevo enemigo que iba a destruir la tierra o lastimarla de gravedad , tampoco se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Ambos comenzaron su riña , Chi-Chi esquivaba demasiado bien , pero cuando recibía un golpe, Goku se sentía tan culpable que se detenía por unos instantes pero Chi-Chi solo los veía como oportunidades para golpearlo nuevamente, era imposible de creer ella comenzó a aumentar más su nivel de pelea que hasta hizo que Goku se transformara y aun así parecía seguir siendo una pelea pareja, los niños estaban tan emocionados viendo que inclusive Goten ya había soltado su aguante pero eso ni siquiera lo había notado, simplemente estaban admirando como sus padres eran verdaderamente fuertes.

Y después de un tiempo ambos se encontraban cansados, pero Chi-Chi soltó un poco más solo para dejar a su esposo bajo su pie , mientras ella hacia una señal de victoria.

Goku uso todas sus fuerzas y le era imposible pensar el por qué había perdido , si bien sabia que Chi-Chi no era una amenaza y no se tenía que sobre esforzar como siempre lo hacía en sus batallas, le fue admirable el como con la mujer con la que se había casado le había vencido , ¡ y en fase súper sayajin!, ahora solo le entraban las ganas de querer practicar más con ella, y si había alguien más que quisiera atentar contra la tierra la llevaría también, la miraba por debajo de su pie, se le hacia una mujer demasiado admirable pero había algo más… atractiva. Sip definitivamente Son Goku no se arrepentía de nada, pero aun así debía averiguar ¿Cómo es que Chi tenia tanto poder oculto? Y el por qué nunca se había percatado de ello, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡GOTEN!- Su madre comenzó a gritonearle de cómo había sido capaz de mojar sus pantalones, y este solo argumentaba que no se quería perder nada mientras Gohan solo se reía.

Bardock solo tomaba pequeños descansos pero ya estaba a su vista el planeta Tierra, al verlo no tomo más descansos y voló a toda velocidad .

-_pronto hijo.-_ Bardock continuo hasta sentir que entraba a la atmosfera del planeta quemándose un poco debido a la velocidad , y termino por caer en un mar, sintiendo eso fresco se dejo relajar un poco mirando hacia ese nuevo cielo para él , era azul, no como el de su planeta que era rojizo y este tenía unas cosas esponjosas blancas ¿serian naves? , o bueno no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, como desearía tener su rastreador para dar con su hijo kakaroto , seguramente por lo menos seria el nivel más alto de poder en este planeta, escucho como su estomago rugía y rogaba por algo de comer, este solo se quejo y se dispuso a buscar algo de comer.

La sonrisa de Goku ya llevaba un rato que se había desvanecido , hacia un rato que sentía un ki demasiado poderoso y no sabía si era malo o MUY malo, por eso decidió preguntarle a kaio-sama quien se limito a responder que no sabía, cuando la verdad es que Kaio-sama sabia quien era el dueño de ese ki tan poderoso, pero se limito a que Goku lo descubriese por sí mismo. Levemente se dio la vuelta enredando un brazo con unos cuantos curitas alrededor de la cintura de Chi-chi, solo esperaba que si era una nueva amenaza pudiese mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

~~~~xxxxx~~~~

_**Mar**_**: altoooooo bueno hasta aquí les dejo ~u~ allí me dicen que les parecioo **

**La historia es un ChichixGoku y Bardock solo llega como el abuelo a conocer y pasarla con ellos a hacerlo difícil/gracioso :A **

**Goku:HOLA SOY GOKU, DE QUIEN SERA ESE KI TA…. **

**Mar:*le lanza una roca a Goku* cállate que no necesito que des spoilers de nada =-= **

**Goku:itaitaitaita ME DOLIO! **

**Mar :*mantiene a Bardock escondido tras unas cortinas* eue nimodo, bueno los vere luego ciao ciao y hasta la próxima, reviews son lindos y ajham ajham solo comenten! **

**Bardock:**_**estúpida humana esto es ridículo…por que me tengo que ocultar y de mi propio hijo? , estúpida lógica humana no la comprendo. **_

**Goku:*olfatea el lugar* huele raro…. **

_**Mar:amm…MIRA COMIDA, SIGUEME Y TE LA DARE! **_

**Goku: COMIDAA! Y eso que ya tenia hambre! *sale corriendo tras Mar con cara de hambreado* **

**Mar: AHH! *sale corriendo por su vida* **

**Bardock:*facepalm* por que quede atorado con esa humana… y cuando podre dejar de jugar a esconderme!**


	2. El encuentro

**Mar:*comienza a llorar* ;^; **

**Bardock: o..oye humana , ¿te encuentras bien? **

**Mar: ;n;! e….estoy tan feliz..y..yy fueron tan amables por eso decidi continuarlo hoy! **

**Bardock: de que hablas humana? **

**Mar:*abraza a Bardock con lagrimitas de felicidad* ;w; dejaron reviews lindosss! **

**Bardock:humana por que te me pegas *intenta quitarla* **

**Mar: ;u ; 3 por favor disfruten de este capitulo 3 **

**Bardock: ( = =) *no se la puede quitar de ensima* Bueno Dragon ball no le pertenece a la humana son propiedad de Akira Toriyama **

**Mar: ;n; fueron tan amables Bardock-san! *ojitos de cachorrito feliz* ;w; **

**Bardock: …no hagas eso…**

**Capitulo 2. El encuentro . **

Goku no podía dormir muy bien, se seguía preguntando el cómo Chi le había ganado y de donde había obtenido tanto poder, ¿sería bueno si se lo preguntaba directamente? Y… ese ki ¿de quién será?, ¿será un nuevo rival?, ¿querrá conquistar la tierra?, ¿destruirlo a él? ,ya no sabía ni que pensar simplemente quería conseguir un poco de descanso ese ki no estaba demasiado alejado y probablemente mañana el mismo podría ir a averiguar de quien se trataba, dando un último respiro se aferro mas a Chi-chi mientras escuchaba su leve respiración.

El se sentía tan culpable, morir , entrenar ser más fuerte; era lo único que le interesaba a Goku y nunca se preocupo por su propia familia , si bien podría decirse que era tal vez un buen padre , pero un esposo… era un pésimo esposo. Chi-chi era demasiado fuerte no solo como lo pudo ver físicamente si no emocionalmente , aguantar todo eso y aun así le seguía siendo fiel a él y solo a él. Levemente le acaricio su mejilla mientras escuchaba su tranquila respiración desearía estar así para siempre…

Por unos momentos considero el inclusive reunir las esferas del dragón y pedir que todos fueran inmortales sus amigos , su familia y él pero, sabía que eso probablemente no sería una buena idea o algo placentero ,había escuchado de vegeta que ellos envejecían más lento y le entristecía el saber que había una posibilidad de ver a su adorable esposa envejecer como una humana y él seguir pareciendo de veinte inclusive temía que él podría ver morir a sus hijos, después de todo solo eran mitad sayajin.

-¿no puedes dormir Goku?- la repentina voz de su esposa hizo que el saliera de sus profundos pensamientos para simplemente sonreírle un poco, ella solo se tallaba los ojos de una manera adorable , no sabía que hora era pero de seguro era demasiado tarde.

-No es nada Chi, solo me dejaste sorprendido ,ahora duerme **mi guerrera **.- Chi-chi tenia tanto sueño que no pudo captar muy bien lo último que dijo , se limito a asentir con la cabeza y sintió algo en su frente, no se molesto en ver pero no supo que fue Goku quien le había plantado un delicado beso. Al ver como Chi-chi volvía a caer dormida se hizo una promesa interna.

-_prometo…ser un mejor esposo , así como tu has sido una buena esposa , ahora será mi turno , solo espera a ver Chi como cambiare y seré mejor , aunque de seguro te sorprenderá considerando que soy yo de quien estamos hablando.- _ por fin después de mucha espera , Goku fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz con su esposa entre sus brazos, los cuales no la soltaran tan fácilmente, no esta vez.

Ya había pasado un día en la tierra y aun no podía encontrar a su hijo kakaroto , el planeta no podía ser relativamente grande y debería presenciar a su hijo, su poder de pelea debería ser mayor que el de cualquier humano, probablemente si se aventuraba encontraría posiblemente información valiosa o …simplemente lo encontraría a él

-Bien supongo que si me dirijo al norte encontrare algo, o un lugar más poblado que solo animalitos, como el de ayer.-

Solo recordaba que era enorme y con dientes muy afilados, brazos muy cortos y solo rugía muy fuerte , menos mal fue un gran aperitivo, Bardock simplemente lo había cocinado debido a que tenia mucha hambre y los restos del dinosaurio (que él no tenía conocimiento que ese era su nombre) a un lado de donde había hecho su pequeño campamento.

Simplemente se sacudió al levantarse y emprendió vuelo hacia el norte , donde se encontraba la montañas paoz (no recuerdo si era pao o paoz …bueno no recuerdo bien) , aunque esto era desconocido para Bardock ya que el solo se movía por simple corazonada.

-me pregunto… ¿Qué hare después de encontrar a kakaroto? Si es un pequeño lo criare y cambiare su futuro…pero ¿y si llegue en otra época donde no está él? , ¿o qué tal si ya es un adulto? Bueno primero hay que encontrarlo y el resto lo resolveré luego.- Volando a una velocidad impresionante se fue acercando a donde Goku y su Familia estaban.

-_ese Ki… se acerca a la montaña, como lo esperaba viene por mí de seguro, ¿Qué hago? ¿le digo a Chi? ¿o solo le digo que se vaya a esconder con los niños? ¿o peleamos entre todos? ¡AHGG, no sé qué hacer!- _

-Goku se está acercando ¿no es así?.- Goku se volteo con cara de shock ¿C..Chi..Chi-Chi lo sentía también?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? , para ello se requería entrenamiento… ¿Quién le enseño? , ¿o fue por cuenta propia? O dios cada vez se sentía más confundido ante el porqué Chi-Chi repentinamente es como…como ellos.

-Asi es Chi… ¿pero cómo?-

-Sera mejor que le diga a los chicos que se queden dentro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad Goku pero ahora yo te ayudare a pelear , como krillin y los demás lo hacen.-

-¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! –

-Vamos Goku no soy una niña a quien cuidar, eres mi esposo y te cuidare la espalda .-

-e..esque…no soportaría la idea que te hicieran daño Chi…-

-¿entonces cuando Gohan y Goten pelean , no es lo mismo? –

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES! P..pero…- Chi-Chi miro esa mirada de preocupación que pocas veces le dedicaba su esposo a ella, se sorprendió al sentir sus musculosos brazos abrazarla firmemente, como si ella se fuese a desvanecer y aun mas cuando lo sintió temblar un poco. ¿de verdad le preocupaba tanto? ¿después de tantos años, por que parecía que hasta ahorita parecía importarle más? ¿sería por que le demostró su poder después de lo que hizo a escondidas de Goku en los años que él estaba muerto?, si ella definitivamente había entrenado, primero intento con el maestro Roshi y le pidió que por favor no le dijese nada a Goku que le quería sorprender, después intento el entrenamiento de la Torre Karin, lo cual le costó mucho subir esa torre, se le hicieron callos y llagas en las manos horribles y por ultimo al Morir cuando Boo ataco y la había convertido a ella en un huevo se aventuro al camino de la serpiente con Kami-sama o ese bicho cosa rara, para empezar en todas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor que el de cualquier humano ordinario, pero ella se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que, tenía que hacerlo por Su esposo y sus hijos para protegerlos, no le dejaría a Goku toda la carga nuevamente no otra vez.

-te prometo que si no puedo continuar, me retirare con los chicos ¿sí?- se paró un poco de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero este reacciono más rápido e hizo que este aterrizara en sus labios, con un gran sonrojo continuo el beso con ternura… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos? , ella fue la que se separo lentamente para verle la cara, el tenia una cara que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

-De acuerdo Chi, pero tengo la confianza de que los dos juntos podremos contra lo que sea que viene, ¡protegeremos a nuestros hijos!- Goku levanto a chichi y la aventó hacia arriba de la emoción ella solo se reía , recordaba que la primera vez que le hizo eso fue en la casa del maestro Roshi, y ella se había asustado bastante , pero ahora le parecía divertido y tierno por parte de Goku.

Bardock se iba acercando más rápidamente, sentía dos fuerzas impresionantes ¿acaso dos sayajin? ¡claro! Podría ser Raditz y Kakaroto sus dos hijos, ¡probablemente ya se habrían encontrado! No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sonreía de corazón, no de hipocresía o de superioridad al haber vencido a alguien , simplemente estaba feliz y probablemente emocionado , quería cambiar el futuro de su hijo bueno SUS hijos , cada vez que avanzaba se daba cuenta que el clima cambiaba , de donde se encontraba el agua, a una zona montañosa y muy fresco a decir verdad, a lo lejos miraba una pequeña base, una muy diminuta ¿probablemente la de Raditz y Goku? Bien ¿si no se apresuraba como lo averiguaría?

-¡Kakaroto!-

Goku nuevamente estornudo , Chi-Chi solo elevo una ceja algo curiosa ¿estará Goku enfermo? ¿o estará simplemente nervioso? , Ambos voltearon bruscamente hacia arriba al sentir la presencia sobre de ellos, ella aun no le había mostrado a Goku que ella también podía volar , lo había aprendido e inclusive estaba en proceso de aprender el kameha y desarrollar su propia técnica gracia a la ayuda de los chicos a espaldas de Goku , solo para sorprenderlo.

Ambos quedaron en Shock al ver al que estaba sobre de ellos, ¡ ERA IDENTICO A GOKU! , ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué igual a Goku?

Bardock elevo una ceja al estar algo confundido, sentía las dos presencias poderosas bajo de él e inclusive otras dos dentro de la casa ¿Qué significaba eso? , era una humana cualquiera pero tenía un poder casi igual al de su hijo (lo reconoció por sus previas premoniciones) , entonces después de todo no era Raditz , se desilusiono un poco y lentamente comenzó a descender al suelo quedando a una distancia considerable de donde los dos estaban parados aun con esa cara de shock.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!... ¡ ¿Por qué te vez igual que Goku?!-

-¿Goku?- ohh con que kakaroto tenía un nombre humano después de todo, viéndolo bien el ya era un adulto la fase de crianza ya había pasado y por lo tanto alguien le había adoptado y dado un nombre propio terrícola.

-Mi nombre es Bardock.- se limito simplemente a responder esto, estaba analizando a los dos, ninguno de los dos tenia cola, bueno pudo deducir que la otra era una humana cualquiera a simple vista, ¿tal vez no lo era? ¿y por que kakaroto no tenía su cola? ,personalmente a él no le agradaba tener la suya jugueteando de un lado a otro pero por esta ocasión quería probar algo ,que tan fuerte kakaroto era y esa humana que le acompañaba , dejo su cola al aire que jugueteara desenredándola de su cintura ambos jóvenes nuevamente se sorprendieron.

-¡ERES UN SAYAJIN! – Bueno era un progreso , ya sabían de donde provenía él … ya que lo pensaba , kakaroto había sido enviado a la tierra a destruirla, pero en vez de eso esta junto a una humana y la tierra sigue en condiciones perfectas, el no tiene su cola y no parece reconocerle , bueno el último era muy obvio jamás en su vida le había visto a su padre, pero el resto ¿Por qué? , ¿Qué hizo que kakaroto no cumpliera esa misión que se le había asignado? , personalmente le importaba un comino la tierra si era destruida o no, pero sas preguntas se hacían presentes ¿Por qué? .

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Quieres dominar la tierra?! ¡¿ vienes acaso a destruirme por haber matado a tu amigo Raditz y nappa?.- Bardock quedo en Shock…había visto en una premonición que ellos peleaban pero… nunca que Kakaroto matara a su propio hermano ¿Qué estaba pasando? , pero ante mas que la preocupación comenzó a reír sin freno, de una manera un tanto psicópata pero no lo suficiente , simplemente burlona.

-Yo no tengo tales intenciones…-

-¡No sé qué es lo que quieras , pero no dejare que lastimes a mi familia!- Vaya que las sorpresas para Bardock no dejaban de llegar, así que ¿ su hijo tenía una familia?, ahora ya comprendía la humana seguramente era su pareja de apareamiento y ellos simplemente les van a defender de la amenaza. Bien ahora podría aprovechar para ver hasta donde llegarían esa humana y su hijo para proteger a quien fuese que estuviese dentro de esa basecita .

Chi-Chi simplemente quería gritarle a Goku que se callara, le estaba diciendo al enemigo que era c así identigo a Goku que tenían algo que proteger, y si el sabía que estaba dentro de la casa podría ir directamente contra sus hijos, agradecía que sus hijos fueran mitad sayajin pero aun así no se podía quedar tranquila, no sabía que tan fuerte era este tipo y no se iba a arriesgar a perderlo todo, ¡no ahora!

-demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer .- Al decir esto Bardock se posiciono para pelear con una sonrisa de confianza, quería probarlos a los dos , Chi-Chi y Goku se posicionaron para pelear por igual y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron a ellos mismos volar hacia la montaña Paoz para estrellarse violetamente contra ella y dejar dos grandes agujeros. Goku volteo a ver rápidamente si Chi-Chi estaba bien y ella solo se sacudió la cabeza y un poco la ropa, tenia fuego en los ojos estaba furiosa contra esa persona que era casi idéntica a Goku, ¿sería alguien como Turles?, eso lo averiguaría dentro de poco.

Bardock se sorprendió que no lo vieran venir, tendría que entrenar a su hijo ante reflejos y esa humana parecía estar bien , suponía que tenía una muy buena resistencia. No sabe como cuando o donde, pero cuando menos lo espero tenia a la humana enfrente suyo con un resplandor a su alrededor, si bien no era una sayajin su poder se asemejaba ¿Quién demonios era esa humana? , Sonrió internamente su hijo había elegido una buena hembra con quien aparearse. Tal vez lo que defiendan ambos sean a sus críos ¿serian sus nietos también sayajin?. Todo esto lo pensó en milésimas de segundos y solo sintió como la humana le proporciono un gran golpe golpeándolo contra unos cuantos arboles cercas del lugar, Goku no se quedo atrás y comenzaron a atacar.

Bardock esquivaba con dificultad los de Su hijo pero los de la humana eran fáciles de Leer a excepción del primero , pero eso se debía a que se había distraído, esquiva, derecha izquierda, arriba abajo , patada inclusive había logrado que la humana le diese un golpe por error a su hijo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a pesar de ser fuerte era torpe.

-¡CHII! ¡Conmigo no juegues sucio! ¡PEEGALE A EL!- Goku solto un evidente puchero de enfado, le dejo la mejilla roja , marcada con sus manos como si hubiese sido una cachetada.

-¡ LO SIENTO TANTO QUERIDO!- Chi-Chi estaba allí para ayudar a Goku, no para ayudarle a la Imitación Chafamex hecha en china y pirata de Goku. Su furia aumento más al igual que su Kaioken, Bardock se sintió un poco amenazado y activo su modo super sayajin, Goku se sorprendió al ver que ese tipo podía transformarse, y sin dudarlo él mismo lo hizo también. Ambos tiraban golpes tan rápidamente en contra de Bardock que a un punto se le comenzaba a hacer difícil el verlos todos, pero aun así no se dejaba golpear , ese no era el punto.

En un movimiento rápido Chi-Chi le golpeo en el mentón haciéndolo volar, ella rápidamente apareció en la dirección en la que Bardock se estaba dirigiendo y golpeo rápidamente para hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo dejando una gran zanja, Goku se posiciono a su lado, su esposa le estaba dando tantas sorpresas ¿estaba acaso ella volando? .

-¡GOKU EL KAMEHA AHORA! – Goku no supo cuando se posiciono para lanzarlo pero…pero ¿Qué ESTABA CHI-CHI HACIENDO?

-KAME…KAMEE.- ahahha ¿SU ESPOSA? , ¿CHI-CHI? ¿KAMEHA?... ¿seguros que él estaba con vida? ¿no era un sueño raro?, como fuese ya estaba listo para lanzarlo el mismo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, el de chichi era considerablemente mas pequeño que el de Goku, pero no lo podía evitar se suponía que aun no lo dominaba del todo bien, ¡pero hey! No estaba mal para su primer intento ¿no es así?

Gohan y Goten tuvieron la estricta regla de no asomarse ni por un instante pero… ¿vieron a su mama hacer un kameha? ¿enserio? , Goten estaba que se hacía pipi de la emoción y Gohan del asombro. Sus papas simplemente eran los mejores del universo, continuaron con su pequeño juego de las escondidas en la casa, pero aun así curioseaban un poco solo para ver la pelea.

Bardock sonrio internamente y con una gran fecilidad esquivo ese ataque , que aunque él se negase un poco, pudo haber acabdo con su vida, de un rápido movimiento se posiciono tras los dos guerreros dándoles un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciéndolos caer, Goten y Gohan no pudieron evitar el gritar por sus padres , Bardock volteo a verlos a ambos, así que era sierto Kakaroto ya tenía dos pequeños, ¿ya era abuelo?. Goku se dio cuenta que se le quedaba viendo a la casa , elevo un poco más la mirada para ver a sus dos hijos frente a la puerta , entre enojados y asustados.

¿Por qué ese tipo lastimaba a sus papis? ¿y por qué se parecía tanto a su papi?, Goten quería llorar y Gohan solo lo miraba con desprecio y odio.

-¡ GOTEN , GOHAN HUYAN! – Chi-chi comenzo a gritarles, se iba a poner de pie ¡tenía que ponerse de pie! No dejaría que ese monstruo tocara a sus bebes, y con una gran debilidad comenzó a levantarse, Bardock solo se dio la vuelta y le dio un leve golpe para ponerla en lugar otra vez, no la quería lastimar solo dejarla en lugar otra vez.

-Haznos lo que quieras pero a ellos no los toques…-Goku hablaba débilmente, miraba como su esposa estaba a punto del desmayo y volvió su mirada a aquel ser que se asemejaba demasiado a el mismo.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Por qué? –

-Es simple… Kakaroto yo soy tu padre .- Todos los presentes a excepción del mismo Bardock abrieron los ojos en shock… ¿Su padre? , ¿su suegro? , ¿SU ABUELO?

-Solo les quería probar un poco, no tengo iintenciones de lastimarle a ninguno de ustedes nisiquiera tengo interés en lastimar al planeta , vine a estar con mi hijo.-

-¿P…Papa…?.-

-¿A..buelo?-

-…-

**Mar;Bien gente linda y adorable hasta aquí le dejare se que fue algo corto (eso creo ) pero dejen mas reviewss son tan lindos 3 xD me motivan! *sigue abrazando a Bardock* **

**La familia Son:… **

**Bardock: =_=" enserio despegate de mi… **

**Mar:GOKU NO QUIERES A UNA NUEVA MA…. **

**Bardock:*le pega en la cabeza dejándole un chipote a Mar* decias?**

**Mar: ;n; que nos leemos a la próxima y que tengo ya en mente otra historia pero la desarollare (o publucare) cuando esta este apunto de su termino para no revolverlo y hacerlos pozole oke? **

**Les quiero :3 3**


	3. El entrenamiento de ChiChi

Mar:**soy tan feliz, como una lombriz :D me dejaron muchos lindos reviews **

**Y por eso continuo hoy. **

**Soy feliz muy feliz, la la la la la la la **

**Goku:tengo una mejor canción! **

**En la montaña Paoz yo estoy **

**Ia Ia oh! **

**Recolecto las esferas yo **

**Salió un dragon gruñon! **

**Mar: IA IA OH :A **

**Todos:….se golpearon ambos la cabeza….(es enserio). **

**Bardock: asi que por so actua asi…juntarte con los humanos te afecto demasiado. **

***Goku y Mar siguen cantando* **

**Bardock: Dragon ball No le pertenece a la humana (gracias a la fuerza del universo) es propiedad de Akira toriyama. Ni las cancioncitas que están cantando ahorita **

**Goku y Mar: DISFRUTEN! X3 **

**Capitulo: 3 El entrenamiento de Chi-Chi**

-¿M..Mi padre? – Goku comenzó a tartamudear en un evidente signo de asombro , si se parecía a él pero Turles también se parecía , ¿sería acaso una trampa? , observo con horror como se le acercaba a Chi-Chi y la cargaba sobre su hombro derecho, la pobre se quera defender pero estaba demasiado débil.

-Vamos humana no pongas resistencia que lo que digo es verdad, no pienso lastimar a la familia de mi hijo Kakaroto.- Goku frunció el seño , odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, ¡SU NOMBRE ERA GOKU, NO KAKAROTO!. No se dio cuenta del cuando su padre…quería decir Bardock se había acercado lo suficiente para cargarle a él también caminando hacia la casa. Goten y Gohan no sabían que hacer, no parecía querer lastimar a sus padres, ¿pero podían confiar en él? , Gohan ya había visto a alguien parecido a su papa en el pasado , solamente a Turles y a Raditz que era hermano de su papá, le había hecho daño y este que decía ser su abuelo… les había lastimado dejándolos exhaustos. Goten simplemente no sabía que ocurría , ¿ese era su abuelito? , pero el solo conocía a Ox-satan y ¡ni siquiera sabía que su papi tenía un papá!

-Críos , ¿Dónde los puedo dejar?- Bardock intentaba hablar lo menos fríamente posible, no les quería asustar, después de haberle proporcionado cierta paliza a sus padres quería demostrarles que no era del todo malo y solo verdaderamente les quería probar en fuerza. Sabía que desconfiarían de él al principio, no le importaba se acostumbrarían a él rápidamente, nunca fue afectuoso con nada que no fuese las peleas o su equipo de pelea, ahora intentaría serlo con la familia de su hijo que también era ahora la suya.

Cuidadosamente dejo primero a la ya durmiente Chi-Chi en lo que parecía una cama, y a su hijo al lado, ambos habían utilizado demasiada energía y estaban durmiendo, aunque Goku intento todo para no caer dormido del cansancio fue en vano , al igual Chi-Chi lucho contra el instinto pero no le fue posible.

-¿De verdad eres nuestro abuelo? – Bardock voltio hacia un lado buscando la voz y solo sintió un pequeño jalon en su pantalón para ver al pequeño Goten frente a él, tuvo un raro instinto de tomarlo por las axilas y elevarlo para dejarlo frente a su nivel de rostro .

-_El crio me teme , esta temblando bastante._Si lo soy, Soy el papá de TU papá , por lo tanto eso me convierte en tu familia y en tu abuelo.-

-no nos vas a lastimar como a mis papis, ¿verdad?-

-Ya les dije , esa no es mi intención, yo pretendo quedarme aquí y ser el padre que no pude ser para Kakaroto .-

-¡ENTONCES ERES BUENO!- Goten se lanzo para abrazar con casi todo su cuerpo el rostro del que ahora sabia que era su abuelo .Bardock no sabía que debía hacer, ¿ suponía que era una manera que los humanos mostraban afecto?, inexperto muy levemente regreso el gesto, Gohan estaba a un lado preocupado por sus padres pero aun así no dejaba de vigilar a Bardock , no dejaría que ese hombre que decía ser su abuelo le hiciese daño a su hermanito . Y aun no confiaba en él no después de lo que le hizo a sus papás , probablemente si su padre decide perdonarlo y aceptarlo el lo haría también , después de todo si es verdad que Bardock era su abuelo quería preguntar ¿Por qué se apareció hasta ahora?.

Bardock ya tenía al pequeño detrás suyo enredando sus piernas casi alrededor de su cuello y apollando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bardock sonriente, no le molestaba…tanto, pero se le hacia raro que este pequeño que tenia la misma apariencia de Goku y la de él le hubiese tenido tanta confianza y tan rápidamente. Volteo a ver a Gohan quien se veía preocupado por sus padres y que aun asi no le despegaba la vista a Goten y a él.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres críos?-

-¡YO ME LLAMO GOTEN! ¡SON GOTEN!-

-ya veo, ¿y tú? –

-Gohan…-

-Bueno no se si ya se los había dicho, pero mi nombre es Bardock.-

-puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué viniste y Porque ahora?-

-Eso se los hare saber cuándo tus padres estén despiertos ya que supongo que no eres al único que le interesa saber Gohan.- a Gohan le dio un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por Bardock… bueno su abuelo, su cara mostraba frialdad y su voz también , le daba un poco de miedo pero no le iba a dar el placer de mostrarle que lo estaba, aunque para juzgar no le ha hecho nada a Goten que estába muy cómodo sentado sobre sus hombros y acariciándole la cabeza , pero todo podía ser una trampa así que de todas formas no bajaría la guardia por nada.

Era una lástima que el no poseyera ese liquido de la maquina que usaban los sayajin para recuperarse después de una pelea, observo como Gohan les daba a comer la mitad de algo muy pequeño, no sabría que era pero al instante de dárselo las heridas y golpes se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué les diste Gohan?-

-Es algo que hace que sus heridas sanen de inmediato, dentro de poco puede que despierten.-

-Mami y papi estarán bien yo lo sé ~ - Goten daba pequeños saltitos sobre los hombros de Bardock , lentamente Goku y Chi-Chi abrieron los ojos, al ver a Gohan primero se les hizo un alivio ¡SEGUIA VIVO! , pero les horrorizo al ver como Goten estaba sobre el que les había atacado no hace mucho.

-¡Suelta a Goten, tu pelea es con nosotros!- Ambos saltaron de la cama, Chi-Chi aun estaba algo confundida , pero se tenía que movilizar rápido, ese hombre tenía a su bebe en sus hombros y el estaba… ¿sonriendo? … ahora que lo miraba Goten no parecía poner resistencia, parecía estar allí por cuenta propia.

-¡NO! Mami papi, él no es malo, ¡miren me está cargando!- Goten restregaba su cachete contra el cabello de Bardock , él sabía que su abuelito no era malo y se lo quería demostrar a sus papis, y pareció funcionar aunque de hecho parecían más confundidos que convencidos.

-¿Enserio no tienes intenciones de hacernos nada?-

-Ya les dije que no, Kakaroto quiero estar aquí para ser el padre que no pude, a cambiar tu futuro aunque…-

-¿no cree usted que es algo tarde? – Chi-Chi le tenía algo de rabia a ese tipo que vendría a ser su suegro, después de tantos años que Goku estuviese solo y solo con su abuelito si el tipo este estaba vivo ¿Por qué cojones se aparecía hasta ahora? Pero… sus ojos la engañaban o ¿era real?

-¡PADRE!- Goku se le dejo ir encima como un mero niño, ¡el tenia papa! O por Dios , o por Dios ¿así se sentía tener uno? ¡Era genial! , aunque Chi-Chi tenía razón ¿Por qué tan tarde?.Bueno no importaba, podría por primera vez podia sentir que era tener un papa, ¡nunca lo tuvo antes pero ahora lo tiene!, se le quedaba viendo a Bardock como si fuese un súper héroe o algo por el estilo.

Bardock simplemente Cargo a su hijo como a un pequeño niño con dificultad ya que este se le había lanzado sin previo aviso, un sayajin nunca haría eso… pero suponía que haber convivido con los humanos lo volvió así. Goten se reía, era la primera vez que veía a su papi estar tan emocionado por algo que no fuese comida o una pelea. Gohan se resigno y sonrió un poco, al parecer su papá no tenía nada en contra de Bardock, así que él tampoco debía de.

-Bien kakaroto supongo que querrás saber el por qué llegue hasta ahora ¿no es así? –

-EHHH no me llames kakaroto, no me gusta ese nombre .-

-Pero ese es el nombre que te di de pequeño.-

-¿Hay tu me escogiste ese nombre tan feo?-

-¡oye , no es feo del todo!-

-Solo llámame Goku ¿por favor? -

-ya veremos eso.- Lentamente se acerco a la cama para sentarlo sobre de ella, le pidio amablemente a la hembra y críos que también hiciesen lo mismo, cuando todos le estaban prestando atención él comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido y el por qué pareciese que fueron años para ellos , cuando para él había sido y si apenas unos días.

-E..es muy difícil de creer.- Chi-Chi no sabía que pensar, ya habían visto a Trunks que vino del futuro, su esposo era un alíen, monstruos atacando la tierra ¿Qué deberá pensar?.

-si tu viajaste en el pasado….y te pudiste transformar en súper sayajin..! TU ERES EL SAYAJIN LEJENDARIO!-

-Biendolo de esa manera al parecer sí, yo soy ese sayajin.-

-Aun así sigue siendo difícil de creer .- Gohan tampoco sabía que pensar, era todo algo raro y confuso ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

-Lo es porque ni yo mismo me lo creía, pero como pueden ver es la verdad, pero humana te tengo una pregunta ya que yo les conté el por qué de las cosas, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es posible que tu siendo una humana, tengas una fuerza sorprendente y casi paralela a la de mi hijo?-

-Ah bueno yo se que Goku no usa verdaderamente toda su fuerza, es solo un poco de su verdadero poder.-

-Es cierto Chi, por favor dime, estoy demasiado confundido ¿por qué ahora eres como nosotros?-

-Bueno Goku eso no fue de un día para otro o de alguna manera subnormal , ¿sabes? , después de que moriste junto con Raditz me deprimí demasiado y más cuando supe que ese piccolo se había llevado a mi bebé , decidí tomar un entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi.-

-¡¿CON EL MAESTRO ROSHI?!- Todos a excepción de Bardock se habían sorprendido, bueno él no sabia quien era ese tal Roshi pero podría ser un ser poderoso y por eso el asombro.

-Sí , la verdad no fue muy difícil convencerlo.- Sudo un poco al recordar como lo había convencido tan fácilmente.

~~~~Flash back~~~~~

**-Vamos maestro Roshi…verdaderamente quiero volverme más fuerte, quiero ser útil en algo, Goku sacrifico su vida y yo simplemente estaba en casa esperando con la comida a su regreso, y nunca lo hizo, solo..por favor.- **

**-Lo lamento Chi-Chi, no es que tenga nada en contra de que seas mujer, o que no quiera ,es solo que no creo que a Goku le agradase la idea de que tu volvieras a las peleas, ya sabes que él te había pedido que no pelearas mas ,por tu seguridad .- **

**-¿Qué seguridad? Ya no tengo a Goku , maestro Roshi piénselo, ¿Cómo me voy a defender? ¿Si mi poder es tan bajo?- **

**-Lo lamento cariño, pero simplemente no puedo.- Chi-Chi soltó una risita al saber que haría para que el maestro Roshi aceptara, era tan predecible y fácil de saber.**

**-Si me entrena, le prometo traerle un video de chicas bañándose en unas aguas termales , EN VIVO.- **

**Roshi simplemente comenzó a fantasear sobre que maravilloso seria tener un video así en su poder. **

**-Que sean dos y estaremos haciendo un acuerdo- **

**-mhh trato hecho, pero no te emociones viejo que yo no saldré en ese video- **

**-Menos mal , no quisiera ver a la esposa de el hombre mas poderoso desnuda para que luego tenga una muerte segura.- **

**-¡DE TODAS MANERAS NO ES COMO SI LO FUESE A HACER!- **

**-Bien bien niña, comenzamos el Lunes y te daré un entrenamiento, mas duro del que Goku y krillin tuvieron Durante unos meses ¿te parece?.- Ch-Chi simplemente acintio con la cabeza y se alegro. **

**-**_**solo espera Goku, te demostrare que puedo ser tan fuerte como tú-**_

**Fin de Flash back ~~~~~~ **

**-**Ya veo asi que fue porque el maestro te entreno, pero …- Ahora Bardock podía entender un poco mas que ese tal Roshi era un ser poderoso y si su hijo le llamaba maestro era porque el también había sido entrenado por él , aunque para su gusto aun tenía mucho que aprender.

-A decir verdad solo me entreno un año y por eso dijo que mi entrenamiento sería mucho más duro que el que tú y krillin tuvieron de niños, llegaba a un límite donde casi ya no podía más, pero solo pensaba que quería ser de utilidad que no podía ser débil, por Gohan y por ti.-

-Tienes determinación humana, eso es admirable.-

-Pues gracias señor…Bardock?-

-No hay necesidad de formalidades humana solo llámame Bardock.-

-Pues bueno Bardock, si no le molesta me gustaría ser llamada por mi nombre Chi-Chi.-

-Esta algo largo…te parece ¿señorita? –

-está bien no tengo problema con ello.-

Goku se le quedo viendo seriamente a su padre, había elogiado a su esposa… ¡MUY BIEN ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE LE AGRADABA! , se relajo un poco , era bueno ya todos se comenzaban a llevar tan bien.

-¿así que mami entreno solo con el maestro y se hizo así de fuerte?.- Goten estaba sentado encima de Gohan el cual estaba sentado sobre Goku el cual se sentaba sobre Bardock .

-Oh no pequeño, también escale la torre Karin.-

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!- Goku grito repentinamente, recordó cuando él mismo había escalado la torre Karin, y le tomo un día entero el lograrlo.

-Si me tomo Dos días el subirla, dormía un poco y casi me caía aun así continúe, y cuando llegue arriba , me costó trabajo no caerme , y tenía que estar con ese gato raro, mire en las jarras de agua mi futuro, pasado y presente , después le tuve que quitar el agua sagrada a Karin, pero en un descuido me empujo y tuve que bajarme de la torre y bajar lentamente por que se me había caído algo que me es muy importante.-

-¿Qué era eso Chi-Chi?- Chi-chi le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le mostro su anillo de compromise, Goku solo se sonrojo muy levemente mientras sonreia, con que por eso se había bajado, a desir verdad él siempre cargaba con el suyo pero no en un lugar bisible , lo tenia escondido en el ya que por las constantes peleas seria obvio que el anillo se destruyera por completo , pero bueno así pudo haber entrenado al bajar y subir de la torre karin. Bardock se preguntaba por qué su hijo había tomado un color rojizo en sus mejillas y el por qué sonreía al ver una cosa rara alrededor del dedo de su hembra, ¿significaba algo para ellos dos o general para todos los humanos?

-, me tomo 1 mes el poder quitarle el agua sagrada, Después de eso cuando Buu me convirtió en un huevo, pedí pasar por el camino de la serpiente y tomar el mismo entrenamiento que tu Goku con kami-sama.-

Goku ya no sabía que decir, a él le había costado tanto el entrenamiento con Kami-sama ¿Cómo fue Chi-Chi capaz de todo eso? , repentinamente sentía una nueva sensación que no había sentido antes por su esposa, no sabía que era la verdad pero era simplemente genial.

-No lo puedo creer ,!CHI A MI ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO TODO ESO! – Goku daba unos pequeños saltitos de la emoción , Chi había pasado por todo lo que él y lo logro, ¡SIENDO UNA HUMANA! , no más bien era su esposa,! claro era normal, si era esposa de Goku era la mujer mas poderosa!. Bardock se incomodo un poco al sentir el peso de los tres sobre de él dando eso saltos de emoción, Goten solo estaba feliz, Gohan en medio y Goku siendo un total crio.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente quería demostrar que yo podía hacer algo, ¿lo logre?-

-A decir verdad, eres aun más fuerte y determinada que las mujeres sayajin que yo conocí en mi planeta, podría decirse que usted señorita tiene mucho más potencial de lo que cree al igual que un sayajin puedes hacerte más fuerte.-

-¡si mami, eres muy fuerte! ¡podre decir que mi mami es la mami más fuerte de todo el universo!-

-¡Mama será más poderosa si se entrena con papa!-

-Si Chi, entrena más seguido conmigo ¿sí?- Sus tres sayajines tenían unos ojos brillositos solo para ella, lo había logrado había sido útil por alguna vez e hizo que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella y no por su comida, si no porque era fuerte como ellos.

-Bueno si no les molesta que interrumpa su mhh , momento familiar, me gustaría decirles que yo les puedo entrenar a todos ustedes aun les hace falta aprender más, si me lo permiten yo pue...-

-¡SIII ABUELITO NOS ENTRENARA!- Ambos niños gritaron al mismo tiempo de la felicidad. Mientras Goku también brincoteaba, Bardock se sentía aun mas incomodo ya le habían pegado varias veces en zonas blandas , pero no se iba a quejar, oponer o tirarles debía ser paciente e irse acostumbrando al estilo de vida que tenían los humanos.

-Me parece una buena idea.- Comento Chi-Chi. Definitivamente sería algo interesante, el padre de Goku parecía ser demasiado poderoso.

-Apropósito , kakaroto tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo en privado.-

-ahh..!claro papá!, ¡y es Goku!-

Los otros tres comenzaron a reír por el puchero que hacia Goku, parecía verdaderamente un pequeño niño, y Bardock sintió algo por dentro al escuchar a su hijo llamarlo…_ Papá.  
_

* * *

**Mar: PUES BUENO AQUÍ SE ACABO LINDAS CRIATURAS DEL UNIVERSO. **

**Goku:..exajeras **

**Bardock:acostúmbrate hijo asi es la humana esa. **

**Mar: =_= a propósito les dejo a todos ustedes poder molestar a Bardock háganle preguntas lo que quieran _ solo enfádenlo! **

**Bardock : *juguetea con su cola cerca de la nariz de Mar* oh vamos humana Tú no quieres hacer eso ¿verdad? **

**Mar: /; *le muerde la Cola* **

**Bardock: MALDITA HUMANA! MORIRAS **

**Mar: ESCUDO SUPER EFECTIVO! **

**Goku:cual será ese? **

**Mar: *se esconde detrás de Goku* **

**GOKU : O.O;; **

**Bardock:…. Cuando duermas…me asegurare de que no despiertes… **

**Mar: hay me haras cosas mientras duerma? *fantasea Con bardock otra vez* **

**Bardock: oh lo are humana..lo are… **

**Mar: +u+ bueno los vere dentro de un rato gracias por sus lindos reviews , comenten mas estare subiendo mas capitulos y ya tengo los titulos para Dos historias mas 3 pero los dejare en suspenso,**

**Goku:enso enso enso…YO agregue el eco :3 **

**Bardock:*haciendo planes para matar a la humana inútil* **

**TODOS: HASTA LUEGO!**

**Mar: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CAMBIARA DE K+ A T , error de calculo , sera para una escena ajham ajham pero fics cochambrosos aun no :3  
**


	4. La marca

**Mar:PUA! Me alegra que a tantos les agrade mi historia y digan que cada vez se pone mejor, verdaderamente me alaga x3 *con muchos vendajes alrededor de ella* aunque por el momento estoy algo invalida =_=**

**Bardock:...Ya te dije que lo sentía humana, es tu culpa en primer lugar por aparecerte de la nada en mi habiatacion *se cruza de brazos* **

**Mar:MUGROSO MONO ALIENIJENA YOOO ESTABA EN MIII HABTACION TU LLEGASTE A ATACARMEE Y TU ESTUPIDOO PLAN DE VENGANZAA **

**Bardock:..*tose un poco* bueno con que RochiiR.C.R quieres jugar eh? *CHALENGE ACCEPTED MODE* **

**Mar: =_= *mueve su brazo con yeso por estar roto* calla y lee la presentación. **

**Bardock:bien…La hstoria no le pertenece a Mar sino a Akira Toriyama, y por lo tanto me disculpo por ser un mono alienjena sexy pero con poco razonamiento …..!HUMANA! **

**Mar: eue Disfruten **

**4 capitulo. La Marca **

Después de haberle pedido a su hijo kakaroto hablar con é a solasl, tenía algo que preguntarle , algo que sería importante y benéfico para su pareja.

-Kakaroto ¿has marcado alguna vez a tu hembra?-

-¿marcar? ¡y es GOKU!- Goku no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su padre , se había casado con ella eso era marcar ¿no?. Bardock se llevo la palma hacia su rostro mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza, era claro que su hijo no seguía mucho a su instinto de sayajin y probablemente no sabía nada sobre su tipo de cultura solo sabia pelear , algo demasiado común en los de su tipo, pero aun así debía de decirle una que otra cosa.

-Si, en nuestra raza es muy importante el marcar a tu pareja de apareamiento, esto demuestra que es tu territorio y ningún ser del universo se le puede acercar, además de que ella tampoco será capaz de fijarse en ningún otro ser que no seas tú y viceversa.-

-¡AH YA SE!, pero si yo ya me case con Chi, la hice mi esposa y ya tuve dos hijos con ella, ya todos saben que es mía y yo de ella .- Goku sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¡ya sabía que significaba esposa!, se sentía tan orgulloso de su mismo y por alguna razón decidió sacar el anillo que él nunca usaba pero bien siempre cargaba , estaba dentro de un bolsillo en su pantalón pero por dentro , sorpresivamente en sus peleas era lo único que no se destruía del todo sus pantalones ,así que decidió ponerlo allí en vez de tenerlo en la mano y arriesgarse a que se hiciera simplemente añicos.

-¡NO KAKAROTO! Un simple ritual humano no es suficiente, los sayajin son demasiado apegados a su pareja e inclusive llegan a pelear junto con ellas y a quedarse por el resto de sus vidas, veo que ella es humana y si la marcas como es debido ella adquirirá dotaciones de sayajin.-

-¡¿CHI-CHI SE VOLVERA SAYAJIN SI LA MARCO?!-

-mhh bueno no es tanto que se convertirá en una, pero si adquirirá algunos dotes nuestros eso supongo , ya que entre nosotros si se hace eso , se comparten habilidades y fuerza entre otras cosas y ya que ella es humana ella simplemente adquiría cosas de nosotros por ejemplo: el retraso de envejecimiento sayajin, la resistencia, fuerza , la habilidad del subí de nivel de pelea al estar al borde de la muerte y si muy probablemente y escasa probabilidad de convertirse en súper sayajin, ya que nunca en mi vida he visto a una hembra convertirse en una no podría dudar que haya una mínima posibilidad de que ella podría pero aun no estoy seguro.- cuando volteo a ver a su hijo, solo lo miro con unos enormes ojos brillositos y dando pequeños saltos , ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

-¡¿Y COMO LA MARCO?!- Goku no podía creerlo , esa preocupación que había tenido ayer de verla envejecer parecía solucionarse solo con esto ,por una vez en su vida se sintió feliz de no ser un humano ordinario.

-Lo más común es que la muerdas, hay métodos pero dudo que a tu hembra le guste del todo así que una mordida sería lo más indicado.-

-¿morderla? ¿Cómo a un vampiro? –

-…¿Qué es un vampiro?...-

Goku se rasco un poco la cabeza y comenzó a reír, a pesar de que Bardock fuese su padre y tuviese mucho conocimiento sobre su propia raza o peleas, para las cosas humanas seguramente seria algo nuevo para el y le recordaba a sí mismo de cómo no entendía ni siquiera lo que era un helicóptero. Tendría que hacerle un favor a su padre y enseñarle un poco sobre los humanos. Bardock no pudo evitar un muy leve rubor de vergüenza, de seguro su hijo se reía por su ignorancia, pero bueno el no sabia casi nada de los humanos solo que al parecer era una especie que no atacaba otros planetas, se creía el centro del universo , único ser pensante , eran débiles y se pelaban entre sí por el poder.

-Bueno papá un vampiro es un ser que si te muerde con sus colmillos, te vuelves instantáneamente igual que él , es inmortal pero le teme a la luz del día y no le gustan las cosas color plateado ni las cruses.-

-ya veo, probablemente algo parecido pero no a ese extremo, pero le es conveniente que la marques lo antes posible.-

-¿Por qué papá?-

-El entrenamiento que les voy a dar será demasiado estricto , para ti será demasiado difícil al igual para tus críos pero para ella seria una carga muy pesada, asi que es mas conveniente que la marques y compartas fuerza con ella , a pesar de que sea tú hembra yo sere parejo con todos ¿entendido Kakaroto?.-

-Sí, y es G… bueno no nada.-

Bardock se marcho para cazar algo, Goku se quedo en trance pensando profundamente, ¿Cómo marcaria a Chi? Su padre dijo que una mordida pero ¿Chi querrá ser mordida? , era algo confuso ¿Qué tal si se lo decía directamente? Tal vez entendería y… ahhh no eso no funcionaria a ella se le hacía difícil tenerle confianza a su padre, y si le decía que él le había dicho definitivamente se negaría, oh ya sabía…!la seduciría!, se levanto de un brinco con los puños cerrados en determinación pero ¿Cómo se hacía eso? , bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota . ¡NO SE DARIA POR VENCIDO! , tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Chi y por su propio motivo egoísta.

-niños ,¿ Que les parece si hoy en la noche van y acampan con su abuelo Bardock afuera ?-

-¡SII!- Goten se le dejo ir a Bardock , este solo lo cago sintiendo como el pequeño hundía su cara en su armadura ,¿Por qué kakaroto hizo tal propuesta?.

-¿podemos abuelito por favor?- Goten se seguía restregando contra su armadura , a Goten si le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuelito Ox-satan , ¡pero quería pasar ahora tiempo con su nuevo abuelito! ¿pero su abuelito querría ir?

-No encuentro ningún problema, sirve que les cuento mas sobre nosotros a los críos.- Gohan solo sonrió, a él también le emocionaba la idea de ir , pero no lo demostraba tanto como su hermanito Goten. El tuvo una colita cuando era pequeño y veía cuidadosamente a su abuelo se dio cuenta que el la tenia enredada en su cintura , recuerda que su papa dijo que él también la tuvo de chico pero su abuelo tenia probablemente la misma edad que su padre o eso aparentaba por lo menos, eran idénticos lo único que los diferenciaba era el tono de la piel y esa cicatriz que tenía en el rostro Bardock.

-Ah , muy bien les daré la pequeña tienda de acampar lo demás se encuentra afuera, ¿pero por qué afuera Goku , no sería mejor si se fuesen al lago?- A Chi se le hacía raro que Goku estuviese comprometiendo a sus padre con los niños , que Goku mismo no haya sido el primero en salirse para acampar , pero le agradaba un poco la idea estaría sola con su esposo por lo menos en la noche , tranquila y en paz.

-Oh apropósito, afuera esta la bañera por si se quiere dar una limpiada con agua.-

-Muchas gracias señorita, después lo hare por ahora me los llevare a ambos aun no oscurece por completo iremos a cazar nuestra cena.- Goten se volio a sentar en los hombros de su abuelo tomando un poco de sus cabellos para soporte y Gohan sintió una urgencia por tomarle de la mano. A Bardock no le molestaba del todo, los críos ya comenzaban a ser mas cariñosos con él y ahora cazarían su comida, lo que se preguntaba era ¿Qué se podía cazar?

Ya habían pasado unas horas , Bardock le había pedido a Gohan y Goten le dijesen que era lo que si se podía cazar y comer, ambos apuntaron a los grandes dinosaurios que rondaban por la montaña Paoz , Bardock se asombro pero se limito a cazar uno simple , pero los críos ya traían grandes dinosaurios como aperitivos, Bardock solo curveo los labios . Sus nietos eran fuertes y habían heredado la sangre sayajin, si kakaroto se hubiese apresurado a marcar a su pareja probablemente serian mas de raza pura que simplemente la mitad sayajin.

-Bien , ¿Cómo se lo comen ustedes?-

-Es fácil abuelo, solo hacemos una fogata, Goten corta un árbol y hazlo leña.-

-¡voy!-

-¿Y yo que hago?-

-Solo siéntese abuelo usted debe seguir cansado por todo el viaje que nos dijo que hizo, volar por el universo para llegar a la tierra debió haber sido cansado así que por esta noche mi hermano y yo lo haremos todo , oh pero a cambio usted nos cuenta sobre el planeta , de dónde venimos y cosas así ¿está bien?-

-Era algo que les planeaba decir de todas formas.-

Bardock volteo a ver al más pequeño, con una mano rápidamente partió un gran árbol lo lanzo hacia arriba para después con un salto y una velocidad impresionante irlo partiendo en pequeñas piezas , le sorprendía la fuerza y velocidad , para su edad era similar a la de el mismo Bardock, ¿sería el otro crio igual de fuerte? , no estaba mal para ser mitad sayajines.

-¡Gohan ya acabe!, ¿prendo el fuego?.- Gohan solo asintió con la cabeza, Bardock observo como el pequeño Goten tomo muchos troncos y los puso en pila, y con una bola de energía los prendió todos. Bueno los niños también podían materializar la energía eso parecía.

-Bien ahora me limpiare con agua o eso que dijo su madre.-

-¡Bañarte!, ¿me puedo bañar contigo abuelito?-

-mnhh…supongo que sí , ¿ solo donde es donde se baña uno?-

-Yo te digo , ven – Goten comenzó a jalonear la mano de Bardock para llevarlo a la tina mientras Gohan "cocinaba "la comida.

-G..Goku has estado muy cariñoso últimamente.- Chi-Chi se sonrojaba y le daba pequeños empujonsitos a su marido que desde los chicos y el abuelo se fueron, Goku ha insistido en pegársele y apapacharle, no es que no le guste es solo que es..tan anti-Goku que no se hace a la idea del todo. Todo este rato se ha estado cuidando de los movimientos de su esposo, pero no sintió el cuando Goku le cargo por la cintura elevándola un poco, abría los ojos intentando analizar en que posición se encontraba .

-¿Qué acaso es malo Chi?- Recodo que él mismo se había hecho la promesa de ser un mejor esposo, pero como nunca le había prestado atención a ese tipo de cosas le era difícil saber qué era lo que le gustaría a Chi y que era lo que le incomodaba, pensó que una manera para marcarla como le había dicho su padre era entre caricia y caricia morderla, pero pareciera que a Chi no le gustaba mucho o se sentía incomoda con ello. Entonces tendría que pasar a algo más drástico.

-N..no es eso Goku, es solo que bueno…no es que no me guste me agrada es lindo pero… es que simplemente no siento que seas Goku, él nunca me hace demasiados mimos como lo estás haciendo ahora ¿si eres Goku verdad?- Goku soltó una risita al recordar como el mismo le había hecho la misma pregunta en la mañana.

-Claro que soy yo _tontita.-_Chi-Chi se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, era la primera vez que Goku le hablaba de esa manera y le decía esa cierta palabra , no lo tomo como insulto pero si la estaba timando.

-Bien pues no te creo.-

-¿ah no? Mhh ¿acaso Goku haría esto?- Se acerco al rostro de Chi-Chi para lamerle el cachete, Chi-Chi soltó una risa y le abrazo fuertemente, le hizo recordar su primer beso o al estándar de Goku su primer beso.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~

-**Si Goku y me tendrás que dar un beso en nuestra boda.- **

**-¿Qué es un beso?- **

**-Un beso es un gesto de cariño que se le da a una persona, por ejemplo el que yo te di en el torneo de artes marciales en la mejilla.- **

**Goku apenas estaba aprendiendo todo esto que era una boda, recuerda que se lo había prometido a Chi-Chi y que prometió volver para casarse lo más pronto posible, pero él creía que era comida, y vivir con ella por toda la vida no le sonaba mal, ella sabia pelear y se le hacia una mujer muy especial por alguna razón, nunca había visto a las mujeres como seres fuertes , esto gracias a que con la que siempre convivía era Bulma la cual siempre estaba en peligro o siempre se quejaba. **

**Pero Chi-Chi era diferente , ¿tal vez porque era peleadora?, bueno tenía un bonito cabello largo y negro era negro como el suyo, ojos del mismo color a los de él , usaba un traje de pelea que se le pegaba al cuerpo, aun no entendía por qué las mujeres tenían esa figura tan flaca y curveada las hacía ver pequeñitas y frágiles. Pero con Chi era distinto era como ¡un engaño!, porque parecía frágil pero era muy fuerte y sabia artes marciales a decir verdad desde pequeña era muy fuerte a lo que le vino en mente su primera cita. Goku seguía hundido en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía a decir verdad pensaba mucho en ella y no le incomodaba del todo le hacia sonreir y por algúna razón sentir algo en el estomago pero no era hambre era algo raro pero lindo a la vez. **

**-Oye Chi ¿podremos tener citas después de casarnos?- Goku seguía creyendo que una cita era pelear con ella, no sabía porque Chi se sonrojo y asintió ¿le emocionaba también el pelear? . **

**-¿a..alguna vez has tenida una cita con otra mujer Goku?- Goku se rasco la cabeza mientras Chi-Chi se le quedaba viendo a Goku, estaba curiosa.**

**-Pues con los que he peleado han sido simples peleas todos hombres y a muerte, y contigo era porque nos gusta ¿verdad? Así que no ,! eres con la única que he tenido una cita! – Chi-Chi cayo estilo anime al escuchar las palabras de Goku, seguía pensando que una cita significaba que los dos fuesen a pelear ahora ya entendía el porqué le había preguntado si podrían tener citas después de casarse. **

**-¡pero solo quiero tener citas contigo! – Lo último que sus oídos escucharon la dejo algo confundido ¿Por qué le decía eso? , pensaba que a Goku le gustaba pelear con cualquiera que se le ofreciese si pensaba que una cita era pelear ¿Por qué solo llamarle cita cuando peleara con ella?, sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros pequeños , la hizo mirar hacia el dueño de aquellas manos el cual estaba un poco serio. **

**-Tú solo tendrás citas conmigo ¿verdad?- Por alguna razón Goku sintió como si de la nada se hubiese enojado, solo él podía tener citas con Chi, ¿Qué tal si otro la lastimaba de gravedad? Pero aparte de eso, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ella pelease con otros hombres que le pudiesen hacer daño o simplemente no estar cerca de cualquier otro hombre, no estaba muy seguro si las citas también se podían hacer entre mujeres o entre hombres, pero él solo quería que fuese con él y nadie más. **

**-si Goku solo contigo.- **

**-¿me lo prometes?- ¿Por qué de la nada Goku comenzaba a sonar preocupado?, pareciese como si le asustase la idea de que ella pelease con alguna otra persona. ¿se preocupaba por ella? . **

**-Lo prometo Goku , solo contigo ¿vale?- No pudo sonreír por que su rostro estaba paralizado, miro como Goku se le había acercado lo suficiente para lamerle la mejilla y sonreír, ¿Qué había hecho Goku?, sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar un poco de lo sonrojada que estaba.**

**-¿G..Goku que hiciste?- **

**-¡Te di un beso!- A lo que el cerebro de Goku había captado eso era una muestra de cariño, había visto anteriormente en la montaña Paoz que las mamás así le hacían a sus hijos y que por lo tanto eran muestras de afecto. ****Chi-Chi comenzó a lagrimear un poco pero tenia una gran sonrisa. **

**-¿No te gusto?, te lastime? Y..ya no llores Chi-Chi no lo volveré a hacer.- Sintió como la pequeña figura se balanceo hacia él y le abrazo fuertemente, no sabía muy bien que hacer así que espero callado a que ella hablara o hiciese algo. Por fin vio como Chi-Chi elevo la mirada para dedicarle una gran sonrisa. **

**-Fue muy tierno , me gusto Goku.- **

**-¿entonces te puedo besar otra vez?- Chi-Chi solo asintió y miro como el rostro de su casi esposo , se iluminaba ,se le había acercado para después lamerle la cara como si él mismo fuese un pequeño cachorro. Definitivamente Goku no sabía mucho sobre las costumbres de las personas pero aun así el podía ser adorable y diferente a su modo. **

_**Fin del flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

No se había dado cuenta del cuándo o el cómo, ella ya estaba bajo Goku y su cama. Él le dedicaba sonrisas tiernas y le acariciaba el rostro y cuello, por fin Chi-CHI se rindió y comenzó a ser sumisa y simplemente dejar que él hiciese lo que quisiera con ella al fin y al cabo lo iba a disfrutar.

Ambos habían escuchado un ruido fuerte proveniente de afuera, pero se imaginaron que simplemente eran los que Goku había mandado a acampar fuera haciendo un relajo, ya que ninguno presenciaba peligro alguno, sintió los labios de su marido recorrer su rostro y darle pequeñas lamidas, ella solo soltaba risitas por que le provocaba un poco de cosquillas.

Era ahora o nunca , cuando Goku se iba acercando con sus dientes cercas del cuello de Chi para morderle pero más del lado del hombro , escucho a alguien abrir la puerta y lo siguiente un gran grito por parte de su esposa el cual lo dejo aturdido y cuando él mismo se dio la vuelta ya sabía el porqué del el grito.

-Hijo lamento interrumpir su ritual de apareamiento, pero al meterme a la ducha con el crio menor me propuso hacer un concurso de poder dentro del agua y se rompió el contenedor de agua y nuestra ropa se mojo , donde puedo obtener ropa seca? –

-¡¿Y NO SE LE OCURRIO ENREDARTE UNA TOALLA EN LA CINTURA?!- Chi-Chi no podía creer que acababa… de ver a su suegro desnudo , ¿pero que ese hombre no tenia decencia?

-¿Qué es una toalla?-

-papá solo cúbrete iré en un momento ¿si?- A Goku le salió una gotita al ver como su padre se metió a su habitación , desnudo y en medio de algo muy importante.

-¿Por qué? No es como si tu no….-

-¡SOLO SALGA!- Chi-Chi grito con todas sus fuerza lanzando una gran bola de energía con los ojos cerrados porque no quería ver a su suegro nuevamente, a pesar de no tenerlos abiertos le dio justo en el blando , mando a volar a Bardock haciendo hoyos en las paredes y haciendo que este se estrellase en un árbol aun confundido y desnudo , Goten el cual estaba igual que su abuelito esperaba paciente sentado sobre un tronco mientras Gohan se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado?

El segundo en salir volando igual fue Goku, había aprovechado que Chi-Chi tenía los ojos cerrados para morderle fuerte y dejarle una marca, se enfureció tanto que le hizo lo mismo que a su padre y le saco volando haciéndolo estrellar en un árbol al lado del en el que aun se encontraba su padre un poco adolorido y confuso y Goku con una marca de una mano marcada en su mejilla.

-Tu hembra es brava.-

-así es _mi esposa-_

Goten y Gohan ayudaron a su abuelito y papá para bajar de los arboles, lo siquiente que vieron fue un par de ropa salir volando hacia su dirección asumiendo que Chi se las había dado. Bardock se la puso parecía ropa de Goku , pero no tenia hoyo para su cola, lo cual él mismo se la tuvo que hacer , cuando se los puso pudo juguetear un poco para asegurarse que su cola estaba bien posicionada.

-Ohh abuelito tiene una cola.- Sin previo aviso Goten tomo de la cola de Bardock y se la comenzó a restregar en el cachete comprobando que era muy suave y peludta, Bardock no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y el sentir sus piernas temblar un poco , la cola era un punto muy débil en un sayajin tocarla en lo mas mínimo , jalarlo etc, hacia que se sintiese muy débil. Rápidamente la zafo del agarre del niño para darle unas palmaditas con la cola en la cabeza a Goten y luego enredarla nuevamente en su cintura.

-A lo que puedo ver podremos comenzar el entrenamiento mañana.-

-Ah no padre mañana haremos algo mas, te presentare a unos amigos y a alguien que tal vez conozcas.-

-¿te refieres a Vegeta papá?-

-¿El príncipe Vegeta vive en la tierra también? –

-SI y también tiene una familia e hijos.-

-Ya veo..está bien solo vamos mañana pero ya no habrá retrasos ¿entendido?-

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a comer de lo que habían cazado, menos Goku que se había colado pero suponía que hoy no le tocaría dormir en su comoda cama con su mujer, así que se quedaría afuera también, todos al terminar se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata para escuchar Toda las historias que Bardock les tenía que contar sobre su propia niñez, su juventud sobre su hermano Turles , sus hijo raditz y lo que verdaderamente le había pasado al planeta Vegita y él como Goku se salvo . Después de haberlo escuchado todo ya era demasiado tarde y todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir, mañana…seria un largo dia.

**Mar:wii acabe y muero de sueño *se restriega los ojos con los brazos aun vendados* si tengo errores mañana lo revisare ahorta solo lo quería subir *bosteza* **

**Bardock: …. **

**Mar:que quieres mono alien habla. *hace puchero* **

**Bardock: ya te dije que lo sentía **

**Mar:ya te dije que estaba bien **

**Bardock: Es evidente humana que sigues enfadada. **

**Mar:=_= me ire con el lindo y sexy de Turles aunque sea malo vale caca me tratara mejor que tu _ simio feo.**

**Bardock:….haz lo que quieras huamna como si me interesase. **

**Mar: *hace sus maletas* BIEN , BUENO LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO PRONTO PODER SUBIR UNO 3 LES QUIERO **

**Bardock: NO GRITES HUMANA **

**Mar: YO GRITO POR QUE QUIERO **

**Bardock:PUES YO QUIERO QUE TE CALLES **

***media hora después de argumentación* **

**Goten:quien va ganando? **

**Goku: Mar *come palomitas* **

**Chi-Chi:para mi que tu padre le ha de tener afecto a ella solo que no lo dice. **

**Mar: IN YOUR FACE MODAFUCKER ME AMAS **

**Bardock: EN TUS SUEÑOS HUMANA NI EN ELLOS LO HARE. **

***argumentan por otra media hora* **

***Goku y Goten se los llevan por lados separados* **

**Chi-Chi: ^ ^; bueno tengo el Mensaje de que ya esta en proceso la nueva historia que Mar desarollara de Dbz, espérenla pero no la piensa subir hasta que ya tenga unos cuantos capítulos y este segura del final para esta historia, hasta luego 3**


	5. La visita al principe

**Mar: O3O me sorprende que el prologo de la otra historia tenga mas favorites y seguidores que esta xD **

**Bardock:eres un fiasgo **

**Mar: …sabes que este fic es sobre ti idiota? Nadie te quiere todos te odian :D **

**Bardock: hum *se cruza de brazos enfadado* Dbz no le pertenece a la humana bla bla bla, disfruten *se va* **

**Mar: x3 huyy alguien se enojo . **

**Bardock:*le lanza una bola de energía* **

**Mar:*la esquiva* ;n; *corre con Goten* DISFRUTEN! Apropósito usare un OCC, que le pertenece a Jorgecr72, el me pidió agregarlo en un capitulo y no haye el porque no owo; **

**Bardock:mas críos?**

Capitulo 5. Visita al príncipe.

-¿con que aquí vive el príncipe Vegeta?-

-mhh Papá te agradeceria que no le subieras el ego a Vegeta llamandolo principe porfavor.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es porque aquí en la tierra no es nada más que como otro simple ser humano como yo, si le llamas príncipe se le van a meter ideas a la cabeza.-

-ya veo , bien es tiempo de irnos, ¿supongo que todos saben volar , no es así?- a pesar de que Chi-Chi seguía molesta con el papá de Goku y con Goku por haberle mordido ella aun no sabía volar bien en movimiento tal vez mantenerse lo suficiente como para hacer un kameha , pero no para volar y moverse. Chi-Chi levemente levanto la mano para hablar.

-yo aun no se.-

-Pero Chi ¿no estabas volando para hacer el mini-Kameha?- a Chi-Chi se le noto un puchero y mejillas rojizas del enfado , ¡le llamo mini-kameha! . Chi-Chi solo se cruzo de brazos volteando su rostro hacia otro lado enfadada mientras en su mente retumbaba , "mini-kameha" .

-Si tu hembra no sabe aun volar, llévatela en la espalda.-

-¿puedo ir sobre ti abuelito?-

-Goten no molestes al abuelo, eres muy apegado a él no le das espacio.- Gohan había notado que su hermanito era muy apegado a su ahora nuevo abuelo, aunque no parecía enfadarle mucho a Bardock de todas maneras se podría imaginar que podría llegar a ser incomodo. Bardock se acerco al pequeño con su usual rostro frio , a Goten le dio un poco de miedo y solo cerró los ojos y sintió como su abuelito le había cargado para ponérselo sobre sus hombros , Goten solo sonrió y como le era de costumbre jugueteo con el cabello de su abuelo. Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que decía que era su abuelo se veía de la misma edad que su padre según por lo que habían escuchado el otro día para él solo habían pasado unos cuantos días podría confundirlos fácilmente de no ser por esa vestimenta y armadura que él tenia, la banda en su cabeza y esa marca en la cara.

A decir verdad a Bardock ya no le molestaba del todo las peticiones del más pequeño , este se le había hecho muy unido a él a pesar de solo conocerle de 1 día y cacho, pero el pequeñín actuaba como si le conociese de toda la vida.

-Si no sabes el cómo volar tendrás que ir sobre Kakaroto.-

-vamos Chi, sube , sube .- Goku se agacho un poco frente a Chi-Chi para que ella se acomodase sobre de él y volar los dos juntos, Goku solo lo miro como una buena oportunidad para disculparse y hacerla sonreír un poco. Oh que equivocado estabas Goku.

-No es necesario puedo subir a la nube voladora.- Goku quería protestar pero solo escucho como Chi-Chi llamaba a la pequeña nubecita amarilla que él siempre solía utilizar de pequeño. Toda su familia le podía llamar ya que la nube ya reconocía la voz de los 4 , así que rápidamente al ser llamada llego la pequeña nubecita. De un solo salto Chi-Chi subió haciendo un puchero, era verdad era la primera niña que se podía subir a la nube y al parecer aun lo podía hacer , bueno Chi-Chi era de buen corazón solo temperamental a veces.

-p..papá, ¿envés de mama puedo yo?- Gohan veía como Goten se estaba divirtiendo estando sobre su abuelo , el tenia 11 aun quería jugar de vez en cuando , aunque se le hacia un poco vergonzoso de seguro su abuelo y padre creerían que es muy infantil. Goku solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sube hijo.- Gohan no tardo en subirse , pero a diferencia de Goten que era más pequeño , el se subió de caballito.

-¡hagamos unas carreras, abuelito contra papi!- los cuatro hombres se voltearon a ver con un pequeño chasqueo, Chi-Chi se iba a ir adelantando con la nube un poco para que estos no la dejasen atrás. Y Cuando Chi-Chi estaba a una distancia muy considerable, apenas estaba sobrevolando por el océano pero podía ya ver la ciudad, sabría que aquellos dos podían llegar casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Listo Kakaroto?-

- ¡QUE ES GOKU! Y listo.-

-Al que se le caiga el crio pierde al igual al que llegue en segundo.-los dos jóvenes se aferraron lo más que pudieron de los dos hombres a punto de comenzar la carrera, solo sintieron como el cabello les volaba y a decir verdad Goten era el que se la estaba pasando peor, debido a como él estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Bardock ahora lo único que lo sostenía eran sus piernas enredadas en el cuello de este mientras los brazos solo le revoloteaban, pero a él no parecía importarle del todo porque se estaba riendo a carcajadas y a Gohan lo que le revoloteaba eran las piernas. Mientras aferrabas sus brazos a su papá . Ambos iban casi a la Par y a una velocidad impresionante , pudieron ver a Chi-Chi sobre la nube ya casi acercándose a la ciudad. Pasaron tan rápidamente a los lados de ella, lo cual hizo que Chi-Chi perdiera balance total y se callera de la nube y la pequeña nube salió volando hacia otro lado debido a la velocidad que ambos tenían.

-¡GOKU!- tanto Goku como Bardock se detuvieron en seco haciendo que los dos jóvenes se golpearan bruscamente en contra de los mayores, Goku se horrorizo al ver como Chi-Chi caía al mar a lo lejos ya que se le habían adelantado considerablemente , Goku voló lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Gohan atrás , solo miraba a su esposa caer sin freno hacia el agua y sin dudarlo sabría que no llegaría a tiempo, cerró los ojos y se lanzo al agua para sacarla , pero después de unos momentos de internar buscarla bajo el agua subió para revisar a los alrededores.

-¡GOKU!- Chi-Chi continuaba lloriqueando y gritando por Goku, cuando Goku volteo hacia donde la voz provenía miraba a Chi-Chi volando sin ella misma darse cuenta , los demás comenzaron a acercarse , Goku salió del agua y se dispuso a ponerse frente a Chi-Chi sin tocarla .

-Aquí estoy Chi , no te preocupes.- Chi-Chi temerosa abrió primero un ojo luego el otro para darse cuenta que no estaba cayendo, se alivio un poco , pero se dio cuenta que Goku estaba frente a ella pero no demasiado cercas, volteo abajo para ver si había sido la nube quien la había salvado pero nada, volteo a todos lados y miro que no tenia soporte de ningún tipo.

-¡Chi estas volando! - Chi-Chi no se lo podía creer ella misma, no era un súper salto prolongado verdaderamente ¡estaba volando! Bueno flotando , eso ya lo podía hacer un poco .

-Ven Chi intenta llegar conmigo– Le estiro los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo si llegaba haciéndose un poco hacia atrás él mismo , ella algo dudosa comenzó a moverse hacia donde su marido estaba, como si fuese una bebé aprendiendo a caminar se tambaleaba e iba despacio , pero aún no lo podía creer ya lo podía dominar , y en metro que quedaba de distancia entre los dos ella se le dejo ir a una velocidad impresionante provocando que ambos retrocedieran aun más , ella estaba feliz ya lo había logrado por fin, Goku se reía conto con ella y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza como una buena niña.

-Bien hecho señorita lo ha conseguido, ahora ¿podrá continuar?-

-WOO ¡mami aprendió a volar también!-

-Que bien mamá, ¡ya todos podremos ir volando a todas partes!- Chi-Chi asintió con la cabeza y olvido por completo su enfado con Goku y su padre. Ahora que iban a continuar pero ya todos volando , Chi-Chi le pidió a Goku que la tomaba de la mano por si las dudas. Después de unos minutos todos llegaron a la casa de Bulma, Goten fue el primero en gritonear para que Trunks saliera , tenia tanto que contarle y por demás presumirle que su mamá era súper Genial y que también tenía a un abuelito.

Pero la que abrió la puerta fue Bulma que estaba mirando su celular y no fijo su vista hacia enfrente pensando que solo era Goten quien había venido a jugar con Trunks y su primo Eita, Eita es un sobrino de Bulma cuyos padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo y ella se hizo cargo de él , al igual que Chi-Chi y Goku le habían aceptado muy bien haciéndose sus padrinos, Trunks le trataba como a un hermano mayor casi siempre se ponían a jugar a hacer competencias como Eita tenía la misma edad que Gohan ellos dos hacían equipo y Trunks con Goten hacían otro. A pesar de que Eita era un humano normal comenzó a entrenar junto con Trunks y Goten , y después mas con Gohan no tenía la misma fuerza sobre humana que ellos , pero si mas que la de un humano de su edad ordinario, pero bueno no se valía ellos eran mitad aliens después de todo y el 100% humano.

-Trunks y Eita se encuentran arriba Goten pasa.-

-¡Hola Bulma!- Bulma dejo de mirar su celular para voltear y ver a la persona proveniente de esa voz, era Goku y se alegraba de verlo ya hace un tiempo que no lo veía , pero le sorprendió mas cuando miro a su lado a Chi-Chi

-¡Chi-Chi! – inmediatamente se le lanzo a abrazarle ,ya hacia un tiempo que no la veía a ella tampoco.

-Bulma hace tanto, tenía muchas ganas de ve…- no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración por que Bulma había pegado un gran grito, cayendo al suelo y retrocediendo en el proceso.

¡-D..D…OOS GOKU!- Bulma apunto hacia Bardock, pero como tenia a Goten sobre sus hombros, Goten se apunto a sí mismo.

-No, soy yo Goten.- Bulma negó con la cabeza y seguía apuntando a Bardock.

-Oh no Bulma es nuestro abuelo.-

-¡sip mi papá! –

-¡¿TU QUE?!- Bulma no se lo podía creer , que no… ¿Cómo?, ¿Goku tenía papá?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿De dónde llego?. La voz del hombre al que seguía apuntando la saco de sus pensamientos presentándose a sí mismo.

-Mi nombre es Bardock, y efectivamente soy padre de Kakaroto-

-¡Que es Goku!- Chi-Chi le ayudo a levantarse, ella simplemente seguía con cara de sorpresa y no acababa de creérselo, ¿no estaba soñando verdad? , Goten bajo de los hombros de su abuelito para ir corriendo a la habitación de Trunks y contarle todo, Bulma después de aclararse la mente los paso a todos , mientras se le quedaba viendo a Bardock de reojo, era idéntico a Goku , pero también había diferencias y ese uniforme debía ser sayajin le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar por unos instantes que era un hombre demasiado atractivo. Bulma se sacudió la cabeza mientras serbia las bebidas , estaba hablando sobre el padre de Goku, un sayajin de sangre pura guerrero que por lo menos sabía que no tenía intenciones de matar a nadie.

Bardock estaba a punto de explicarle todo a esta humana cuando sintió que de la nada una puerta salió volando y algo rápido se dirigía hacia Bardock, este fácilmente tomo el puño del atacante en su mano mirándolo extrañado.

-¡¿Vegeta que haces?!- Todos se le quedaron viendo a el príncipe de los sayajin, detrás venían cuatro niños curiosos de todo los ruidos que se habían escuchado.

-Cállense insectos, ¿Quién es este? , ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa?...¿kakaroto?...no – Vegeta ya estaba confundido ,cuando regreso de hacer unas compras que la mujer le había pedido, sintió un Ki demasiado poderoso y no era de Kakaroto, sintió un poco de pánico por su familia pero no lo iba a demostrar, en vez de eso se fue directo hacia el ki atacándolo pero se veía idéntico a Kakaroto , pero … ¿era kakaroto el que estaba al lado? , ¿Qué pasaba?

-Vegeta cálmate el no es una amenaza.-

-¡PERO ES UN SAYAJIN!-

-Si vegeta es mi papá.-

-¿Tú que kakaroto?-

-Mi nombre es Badock, fui soldado de clase baja para las fuerzas del planeta sayajin.-

-Pero paragus nos dijo que…tu habías muerto intentado detener a freezer.-

-Bueno es una larga historia príncipe vegeta .-

-¡!- Bardock sudo un poco al recordar que su hijo kakaroto le había advertido que no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia decirle príncipe , sino esto elevaría su ego y que eso no era bueno del todo.

-Vaya hasta que alguien reconoce mi posición, y necesito tener una plática con Bardock, muévanse todos.-

-al Tio vegeta se le subió el ego otra vez…-

-por eso mamá nunca le dice príncipe a papá.-

-¡pues nuestra mami también es una princesa y mi papá un príncipe!-

-jaja sueña Goten.-

-¡pero si es verdad! – Goten se cruzo de brazos, sabía que su abuelito ox-satan era un rey y que tenían un castillo con riquezas y que su mami era una princesa y como se caso con su papi eran ahora los reyes ¿no?. Gohan solo se quedaba viendo estando muy atento a lo que todos hacían o decían.

-Como desee, pero no se qué es lo que quiere saber del todo pero le explicare el por qué llegue hasta en este momento. Después me llevare a mi hijo y a los críos a entrenar .-

-¡no olvides que mami también va a entrenar!- Vegeta comenzó a reír al escuchar a el insecto menor decir que su madre también entrenaría. La humana esa , ¿entrenar? , ¿haciendo que exactamente?.

-Aunque usted no lo crea príncipe Vegeta, ella tiene la marca de un sayajin y no sé si usted recuerde lo que eso implica.-

Los pequeños se quedaron con cara de no saber nada, porque verdaderamente no sabían nada. Vegeta se sorprendió el sabía lo que eso implicaba y el nunca se molesto en hacerlo a Bulma por sus propias razones. 1) el sabia que la mujer era exclusivamente del príncipe ,2) si la mordía la mujer se enfurecería y a pesar de solo ser una humana podía llegar a ser peligrosa , 3) si lo hacía y compartía fuerzas le iría mal al príncipe de los sayajin. Chi-Chi aun no comprendía con que se refería a la marca de un sayajin… oh no.

-¡CON QUE POR ESO ME MORDISTE GOKU! - Todos miraron a como el más fuerte del universo se hacía chiquito ante los gritos de su esposa mientras él se disculpaba inclusive se arrodillo y se inclino muchas veces para pedir disculpas. Vegeta retrocedió un paso al sentir el inmenso ki que provenía de la mujer de kakaroto, con que era verdad la mujer tenía la marca de un sajayin, el padre de kakaroto le era interesante a Vegeta sabía demasiado e inclusive le había dicho a su hijo que hacer con su esposa.

-Con que entrenaras a la familia de kakaroto .-

-Así es, y lo haré con el entrenamiento sayajin que en la armada yo recibí.-

-Supe por parte de nappa que los de clase baja tenían el más riguroso y difícil entrenamiento de entre todos, porque eran los que más se encargaban de conquistar planetas y eliminar razas.-

-En efecto, y así es como yo les entrenare a toda mi familia.-

-Si ese es el caso también quiero que entrenes a Trunks y a Eita.-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Mi hijo y el sobrino terrícola de mi mujer.-

-Disculpe príncipe pero yo no pienso cargar con mas críos más que con los míos, además no sabré si ellos podrán aguantar el entrenamiento .-

-Tonterías - Vegeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les lanzo una bola de energía a ambos haciendo un agujero en la pared, ambos se sacudieron la cabeza quejándose del por qué lo había hecho.

-Si los críos no aguantan yo no me haré responsable de nada.-

Al decir esto último Vegeta se llevo a Bardock para tener una plática con él, pasaron horas y el enfado de Chi-Chi ya había bajado, ella se encontraba hablando con Bulma y le comenzó a contar sobre su entrenamiento secreto .El pequeño Goten le presumía a Trunks sobre su poderosa mami y su abuelito mientras Trunks solo se cruzaba de brazos estando un poco celoso. Eita y Gohan solo estaban discutiendo de lo emocionante que sería el entrenar con el abuelo Bardock. Finalmente ya había oscurecido y Vegeta pareció haber obtenido toda la información que él quería .

-Bien críos tomen sus cosas por que de ahora en adelante se la pasaran en nuestra casa hoy y mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento, les advierto críos solo será entrenamiento de un día y aun así será demasiado efectivo si mueren no me haré responsable.-

-Por favor no diga eso, no te preocupes Bulma yo cuidare bien de Trunks y Eita .-

-Muchas gracias Chi-Chi.- Trunks y Eita corrieron por unas cuantas cosas para pasar la noche y para el día siguiente, Eita era el único entre todos que no sabía Volar así que Gohan se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda. Todos se iban a despedir de la familia Son y los otros dos pequeños partir . Bulma y Vegeta quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver a Chi-Chi flotar.

-Nos veremos pasado mañana y les traeré a Trunks y a Eita.- Goku se despidió de ellos tomando de la mano a Chi-Chi ya habiéndose alejado un poco , Gohan iba cargando con Eita en su espalda y otra vez Goten sobre su abuelito pero ahora también iba Trunks sobre Goten como escalerita mientras Goku y Chi-Chi iban tomado de las manos, dejaron que los otro cuatro se adelantaran un poco para tener un poco de tiempo solos.

-Me lo pudiste haber dicho Goku , no me hubiese enfadado tanto.-

-Lo lamento Chi. – Goku la miro con una cara de cachorrito pidiendo disculpas, Chi-Chi solo sonrió y le dio una lamida en la mejilla, a pesar de que ya había oscurecido la luna llena se veía hermosa, Bardock se limitaba a no verla demasiado el ya sabía controlar su instinto pero no era del 100% seguro.

-Está bien Goku.- Goku volteo hacia los lados vigilante y rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Chi-Chi sonrojándose el mismo, Chi-Chi solo comenzó a reír, seguía siendo tan anti-Goku pero aun así le agradaba este pequeño lado de él que solo ella podía ver.

-¡oigan tortugas, los últimos en llegar pierden y cazan la cena!- otra vez iban a hacer una carrera , Chi-Chi rápidamente se monto sobre Goku mientras este acelero , alcanzando a los que le llevaban algo de ventaja , Estos otra vez decidieron ir a una velocidad luz, Goten otra vez revoloteando pero ahora tenía agarrado a Trunks de los tobillos mientras ambos reían y para sostenerse Goten tenía las piernas alrededor del cuello de su abuelito, Gohan decidió cagar a Eita en modo de boda , porque sabía que él no se podría sostener por mucho tiempo, y Chi-Chi solo estaba bien sostenida de Goku riéndose pasase lo que pasase adoraba a su familia y ahora que Bardock había llegado, parecían estar un poco más unidos que nunca.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

**Mar: tada termine este capitulo el próximo capitulo ohohoho 3 x3 y no lo puedo creer que mi otra historia haya tenido mucho éxito ono (por lo menos para mi) **

**Bardock: humana floja. **

**Mar:bueno probablemente tenga el segundo capitulo de la otra historia antes del sábado , PROBABLEMENTE. **

**Trunks:ohoho que genial es tu abuelito Goten . **

**Goten:*infla el pecho orgulloso* mi familia es la mejor **

**Mar: *Se monta de caballito sobre Bardock* Goten trunks unas carreras 8D el que llegue al ultimo sera el esclavo del otro.**

**Trunks: Vale ;3 *deja que Goten se le monte* **

**Bardock:..yo cuando acepte a esto? *enreda su cola alrededor de la cintura de Mar* =_= **

**Mar; 8D 3, 2 ,1! **

***comienza la carrera***

**~~~(3 horas después) ~~~**

**Mar:=_= que más se le ofrece amo trunks?*vestida de maid al igual que Bardock de Mayordomo* **

**Trunks:nada sirvienta puedes irte **

**Goten: ~w~ mas galletitas abuelo **

**Bardock: moriras humana… *le da galletas a Goten* **

**Mar: ||D me debi haber montado sobre Trunks , bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima ;w; **

**Bardock:..si esque hay próxima **

**Mar:*traga saliva***


	6. Bardock nos entrena

**Mar:sexto capitulo =u= ahh bueno ayer me dejaron tarea a morir x3x **

**Bardock:*hace un testamento* POR ESTE PAPEL FEO DECLARO QUE NO SOY PROPIEDAD DE NINGUNA HUMANA! **

**Gohan:El abuelo está enfadado **

**Goten: OnO)ohhh… **

**Mar:ni idea o3o cuando acabe este capítulo les diré como reacciona la familia Son a un temblor xD incluyéndome **

**Goten: eres de la familia +w+ Maroku*le jala la colita de simio que tenia escondida Mar* **

**Mar: NOO YO SOY HUMANA D: ¡! Y no les debi haber dicho ese apodo feo _ es Mariela D8**

**Goten:suave suavecita ~w~ *se la restriega en el cachete* **

**Mar:;/3/; Sueltaaaa bueno disfruten! ;/w/; **

**Bardock: desde cuando la humana tiene cola? **

**Goku: es que nunca ha sido humana **

**Bardock:Hay dios es una mutante O-O **

**Mar: |||D estúpido simio feo. Soy una Sayajin perdida idiota D8 de 16 y no se como pasooo asi que CALLATE *se cruza de brazos* **

**Goku: \(owo)/ Dragon ball no le pertenece a Mar Sino a Akira Toriyama**

**Mar :buen niño *le avienta un pedazo de carne* **

**Goku:COMIDA! *la atrapa con la boca* **

**Bardock, Gohan y CHiCHi:*Facepalm***

**Goten:*se pone a pelear con Goku por la carne con la boca* :O GRRR **

**~~~~~~x~~~~~~~**

**Capitulo 6. EL Entrenamiento. **

Bardock le había pedido a su hijo Kakaroto si él podía dormir dentro de la casa ya que la luna llena estaba muy presente y si dormía afuera no podría controlar por mucho aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados el impulso sayajin de transformarse. Pero como ahora tenían a Trunks y Eita y a Chi-Chi se le hacía feo dejar a Bardock en el sillón decidió que ella y Goku la pasarían afuera. Trunks podía dormir en la msima cama que Goten pero ambos dormían demasiado loco Goten generalmente le pateaba la cara a Trunks y viceversa.

Eita dormiría en la habitación de Gohan y Gohan en el suelo ya que adiferencia de Goten y Trunks que aun eran pequeños estos dos ya no cabian en una cama individual jutnos además de que sería un poco vergonzoso el compartir cama, Bardock tenía la cama para sí mismo.

-_La cama de kakaroto es demasiado suave.-_ El por supuesto que conocía que era una cama , pero las de los humanos eran demasiado blandas y suaves , no pudo evitar el rodar un poco para sentir mas el confort, comenzó a olfatear un poco la cama percibiendo el olor de la hembra de kakaroto y de kakaroto mismo juntos, era un olor…raro.

Bardock se limito a solo reposar su rostro sobre su brazo, se encontraba ya sin su armadura o parte de su vestimenta más que los simples y únicos pantalones que poseía , la hembra de kakaroto le había ofrecido un ropaje raro y algo ridículo que era de su hijo, era un tipo de pantalón y un armadura pero con mangas largas y unos botones que lo unían y un gorro raro , todo tenia a una pequeña criatura pintada en ellas, se negaba en usar eso , un sayajin no se rebajaría tanto a ser como un payaso así que dormir al casi natural estaba bien para él además se encontraba en una habitación cerrada nadie le podría ver.

~~~~xx~~~~

Chi-Chi se comenzaba a arrepentir de haberse ido afuera con Goku para dejarle la cama a Bardock, si bien pudieron a lo menos haber dormido en la sala, pero ehh no tenía ni la menor idea del porque se le ocurrió decir afuera. Ahora pasaba por un frio horrible con su aun antiguo traje de peleadora que por cierto Bulma la chuleo un poco al decirle que se veía como una adolescente igual de joven. Y Goku parecía descansar pasivamente con sus ojos cerrados bajo la luz de la luna llena , y ella que se seguía muriendo de frio, se quera hacer burrito con la manta y dejar que Goku pasase frio pero no podría hacerle eso , luego el hombre podría caer enfermo.

-¿No puedes dormir Chi?- Goku lentamente fijo su mirada a su esposa que a pesar de querer contestar estaba temblando sin control y sus dientes chasqueando entre sí por la temblorina que tenia, Goku gentilmente abrazo a Chi-Chi elevando un poco su ki para darles algo de calor bajo la manta.

-¿mejor Chi?- Chi-Chi solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, no sabía que se podía hacer eso del todo pero le agradaba, podía sentir un agradable calor , era calmado y dulce ella sabía que el ki casi siempre se elevaba con el sentimiento de pelea y por demás de la ira , pero este se sentía tan bien. Se estaba relajando tanto que no se dio cuenta del cuando Goku se le acerco al rostro y le planto un beso ahora si tan ANTI-GOKU, porque era apasionado y con amor, a duras penas abrió los ojos para verle sonreír , el sueño ya le estaba ganando un poco y fue cuando a Goku se le ocurrió ponerla bajo de él con una mirada que ya sabía que significaba. A pesar de que todos podrían ver a Goku como un hombre sin necesidades o demasiado despistado como para poner atención a ese tipo de cosas, que equivocados estaban todos, ella diría que su Goku era todo un titán en ese aspecto …pero.

-¿C…Chi? ¿Oye chi estas despierta? ¡Chi!- Goku se acerco mas a verla para darse cuenta que esta respiraba pasivamente , se había quedado dormida.

-Este no era el plan que tenía yo del todo.- Goku dejo salir un gran suspiro en derrota, definitivamente no sería pronto, pero quería sentir la delicada piel de su esposa y probablemente un tercer mini sayajin no sería sonaba mal bueno para él , porque para Chi-Chi seria unos dolores inmensos o tal vez una pequeña niña, en la casa eran puros hombres y tal vez una niñita no sería mal compañía para Chi-Chi , ¡pero también sería una guerrera! , la sangre sayajin correría por sus venas. Pero haciendo estos pensamientos imaginativos a un lado reposo su cabeza sobre los pechos de su esposa , eran demasiado suaves y delicados que cayó dormido entre ellas con una sonrisa mientras Chi-Chi seguía con su rostro calmado.

Era de madrugada para todos ,Goku le estaba babeando a Chi-Chi la ropa, ella simplemente seguía dormida sin darse cuenta, Trunks le estaba abrazando y besando el pie a Goten mientras este reía entre sueños a causa de las cosquillas. Gohan dormía un poco destapado mientras Eita estaba colgando de la cama de una manera muy extraña. Todos parecían dormir pasivamente a altas horas de la madrugada.

Bardock con la máxima delicadeza que pudo tener , saco a los críos de la casa para ponerlos a los lados de la pareja con un solo y único fin. Elevándose en el aire a las 3 de la madrugada quedo a una distancia considerable se les quedo viendo por unos instantes, el crio de la humana de cabello azul le estaba besando al crio de kakaroto entre sueños babeándole toda la mejilla al crio de kakaroto, y el otro crio se abrazaba fuertemente de Gohan debido al frio.

-¡DESPIERTEN OLGAZANES!- Bardock formo unas cuantas bolas de energía no lo suficientemente grandes como para dañar la mini base de kakaroto ni para matarles por el momento. Trunks abrió los ojos al igual que Goten , se vieron uno al otro para asustarse y salir volando al lado contrario, Gohan despertó y tomo a Eita para esquivar pero Goku y Chi-CHI no se movieron , Goku en un inconsciente movimiento de reflejo regreso el ataque hacia su padre, pensaron que había despertado pero seguía babeando sobre Chi-Chi y sorpresivamente ella tampoco había despertado.

-¡KAKAROTO!- Goku se dio la vuelta mientras murmuraba palabras entre sueños, Chi-Chi hizo exactamente lo mismo que Goku regresando el ataque entre sueños. Bardock no lo podía creer ¿como esos dos podían seguir dormidos pero aun así reaccionar ante los ataques?, le lanzo múltiples ataques y los críos no sabían que hacer más que ver como Bardock les atacaba, Chi-Chi se dio un poco la vuelta cayendo de espalda a un lado de Goku , ambos dormidos y Goku inclusive roncando con las simples manos detuvieron cada uno de los ataques y los mandaron devuelta, en un movimiento de desesperación Bardock los esquivo todos y se vio obligado a bajar hasta donde aquellos dos estaban , tomo de sus cabezas y las golpeo mutuamente.

-¡HAY POR DIOS ME PEGE CON UNA PIEDRA!-

Goku se despertó debido al grito cercano de su esposa.

-Qué raro soñé que me pegaba contra algo blando como plastilina .- Chi-Chi lagrimeaba un poco del dolor , la cabeza de su esposo era más dura que ese maldito metal kashinko el metal más duro del universo, antes no le partió la cabeza.

-Oh me golpearon contra la cabeza de Chi.-

-como que OH idiota ,! tu cabeza esta súper dura me doliooo.!-

-Vaya hasta que despiertan.- Chi-Chi después de unos momentos de dejar pasar ese gran dolor que experimentaba, volteo a ver a sus hijos , Goten y Trunks intentaban no morirse de la risa mientras los otros dos Gohan y Eita los miraban con un poco de risa.

-Lo lamento Chi.- ya cuando todos se habían incorporado mejor veían que aun estaba muy oscuro como para que fuese hora de cazar el desayuno, al darse cuenta todos de esto voltearon a ver a Bardock quien estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándolos fríamente.

,-Bien holgazanes es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento.-

-¿Pero no es muy temprano abuelito?-

-Goten tiene razón anciano es muy temprano yo me voy a volver a dormir.- Trunks estaba a punto de acostarse nuevamente en el suelo cuando sintió que algo lo elevo del cuello.

-Escúchame bien crio , por ser el invitado no tendrás trato especial, mucho menos por ser hijo del príncipe aquí todos serán parejos, ¿entendido?- Bardock solto del cuello del pequeño , Goten corrió a su lado ayudándolo a levantar, su abuelito de la nada avía adquirido esa actitud fría que inclusive su propio padre tenía con ellos al momento de entrenar. ¿Por qué se lo tomaban tan enserio? .

Para comenzar tuvieron que hacer 10,000 lagartijas con un dedo y 2 toneladas de roca sobre de ellos, para los sayajin parasia algo fácil , Goku se divertía, Goten y Gohan estaban serios, Chi-Chi se esforzaba y Eita era el que se la pasaba un poco peor, intentaba elevar su Ki como le había dicho su padre alguna vez, pero no quería verse demasiado sospechoso usaba un tanto un límite si bien no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para véncele a alguien de allí por que a duras penas podía contra Trunks o Goten no podría contra los demás que eran demasiado fuertes , pero a lo menos resistiría todo esto y podría convertirse más fuerte , Bardock había dicho que sería un entrenamiento de un día así que debe ser demasiado efectivo.

-Bien ya que estos dos fueron los que acabaron al último, Ustedes conviértanse en súper sayajin .-

-¿pero para que abu…?-

-¡SOLO HAGANLO!- Goku , Gohan , Goten y Trunks se convirtieron en súper sayajin .

-Ustedes dos críos contra el crio de haya y ustedes dos contra la hembra.-

-¿te refieres a pelear?-

-SI A ESO ME REFIERO , USTEDES O YO DECIDAN.- Los cuatro sayajin se dirijieron hacia donde Chi-Chi y Eita estaban , los otros dos aumentaron su poder, a Eita parecía haberle aparecido como un símbolo debajo de él pero no le prestaron demasiada atención. Pero Bardock si se percato de ello , dudaba que ese crio fuese 100% humano , no parecía estar muy bien entrenando por que al ver de sus golpes era demasiado torpe, su ki se había elevado considerablemente pero aun no estaba al nivel de los otros, aun así le cuestionaría después al crio por el momento se centraría en su entrenamiento.

-¡Se les es estrictamente prohibido el arrodillarse, si lo hacen o caen del cansancio recibirán un escarmiento!- Bardock tenía una voz demasiado fría que a todos les hacia entender que iba demasiado enserio.

-Rayos Goten tu abuelo es demasiado estricto es peor que mi papá.-

-Ya me canse.-

-Tengo hambre Chi-. Goku comenzaba a hablar con Chi-Chi mientras esta esquivaba sus ataques y al mismo tiempo los de Gohan. Eita tenía un poco de problemas al esquivar los golpes de los dos niños que eran por demás muy energéticos y no le dejaban de atacar. Chi-Chi por unos instantes casi se arrodila, pero Goku le ayudo rápidamente a incorporarse fingiendo que le daba un golpe en el estomago solo para detenerla un poco , ya habían pasado bastante horas , todos tenían demasiada hambre estaban sucios , sudados y por supuesto que exhaustos.

-Bien supongo que tienen hambre ,¿no es así? – El estomago de todos protestaron casi al mismo tiempo como coro, era evidente que tenían hambre ya era medio día y aun no habían comido nada. Bardock saco un poco de comida solamente dos piezas de carne enormes, todos comenzaron a babear un poco.

-se harán equipos de dos si me lo quitan se lo podrán comer y cabe a decir que quienes me los quite no podrán compartir.-

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Bardock , ¿tendrían que pelear con él por comida? Bueno algunos cuantos ya se habían hecho a la idea de que no comerían nada pero aun así no perdían nada en intentarlo. Los primeros en atacar desesperadamente fueron los pequeños Trunks y Goten aun estando exhaustos y Bardock que no había hecho nada más que dar órdenes. Pero los dos pequeños fueron vencidos rápidamente cayendo al suelo pesadamente mientras su transformación se desvanecía quedando inconscientes ya que este fue cero amable con ellos. Los segundos en intentar fueron Gohan y Eita, a Bardock le costaba un poco mas ya que estos dos tenían más fuerza que los dos pequeños, pero Gohan se encargaba mas en proteger a Eita y Eita intentaba solo esquivar e intentar golpear inútilmente, ninguno de los dos le proporciono golpe alguno al mayor y solo gastaron sus energías , Bardock con un final golpe en pleno vuelo los estrello a ambos contra el cerro de frente dejándolos también inconscientes. Y al final pasaron Chi-Chi y Goku ambos utilizaron todas sus fuerzas y Bardock ya lo veía demasiado difícil ya que los dos tenían fuerzas iguales y dos contra uno en misma fuerza era ya una ventaja. Bardock estrello a la hembra contra un cerro y cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para atacar a kakaroto este se le había adelantado , este le quería tomar los pedazos de Carne que el tenia a los lados colgando de unas bolsas , pero por error tomo un poco de su cola enredada en su cintura haciendo que este se des balanceara ¡siempre la maldita cola!, Goku tomo la oportunidad y le quito la comida. Chi-Chi se acerco a Goku quien le dio el otro pedazo y ambos comenzaron a devorar como si fuese lo último que fuesen a comer en toda su vida.

Aun no acabado , fue por los otros críos que estaban aun inconscientes y con un golpe les hizo regresar en si a todos. Adoloridos, cansados y con hambre los chicos apenas y se levantaron. Era hora de la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, sobre velocidad.

-Bien críos ahora la siguiente prueba es velocidad y la primera victima serás tu.- apunto directamente a Eita el joven humano invitado que solo parecía estar allí porque vegeta se lo había pedido. Eita dio un paso adelante un poco tembloroso sabría que no le iría bien del todo.

-El ejercicio consta en que dejare que dos arriba comenzaran a lanzar piedras desde la montaña, esos serán Kakaroto y su hembra pero kakaroto lanzara energía mientras la hembra lanza las piedras a toda velocidad el crio del príncipe estará del lado derecho lanzando energía hacia el centro, el crio menor de kakaroto estará del lado opuesto ósea del lado izquierdo esquivando la energía de su adversario de frente , y al final el crio más grande estará esquivando las rocas y los ataques de su padre mientras el también lanza las piedras de regreso y energía al mismo tiempo para que los de arriba también esquiven, y los dos críos de a los lados estarán dentro del área de avalancha de piedras para que puedan esquivar ¿ha quedado claro? –

-A..ahh disculpe señor , ¿y yo que haré?- Eita no comprendía todos parecían que tenían un lugar menos el abuelo de Gohan le había a él que sería la victima ¿Por qué?

-Ah crio no creas que me he olvidado de ti, tu estarás en el centro de todo conmigo esquivando todo y por supuesto peleando contra mi.- Eita casi se quería caer desmayado , ¡eso era demasiado!, definitivamente el abuelo de Gohan y Goten estaba más loco que el tío Vegeta para entrenar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar las instrucciones de Bardock y peor aun de que al que el momento parecía el que más dificultades tenia era el que tendría lo más difícil.

-No se sorprendan críos que este crio no estará en el centro conmigo todo el rato , cambiaran de posiciones de forma circular así todos tendrán la oportunidad de estar en el centro y en distintas posiciones será hasta que vea que ya no puedes mas crio.- A decir verdad ya estaban arrepentidos de haberse emocionado por ser entrenados por Bardcok, a lo menos Goku y Chi-Chi ya habían comido algo , pero los otros 4 jovenes no habían comido nada y estaban en peores condiciones.

-¡listo a sus posiciones!- Bardock grito a todo pulmón viendo como los 6 se acomodaban en sus respectivas posiciones. Bardock se llevo a Eita al centro junto con el cargándolo como lo hacía con Goten ya que no sabia de que otra manera cargar a un niño, esto hizo que Eita se sonrojara un poco pero también se paralizo del miedo porque sabía lo que pasaría, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir.

-Goku tu padre se está tomando esto demasiado enserio, ¿Crees que Eita pueda soportar esto?-

-Esperemos que si Chi.-

-Goku eso no me hace sentir mejor del todo.- Goku se rasco la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente, verdaderamente el no era mucho del tipo de hacer sentir mejor con muchas palabras, pero si parecía ser un entrenamiento demasiado difícil porque todos estarían en movimiento ya quería estar en el centro.

-Dios y le prometí a bulma que los regresaría a salvo.- Goku volteo a ver a su mortificada esposa, lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner su mano firmemente sobre su hombro mientras le sonreía, todo estaría bien.

-¡COMIENZEN!- y todo comenzó a movilizarse, Eita solo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando a Bardock m ientras veía como las enormes piedras le venían de arriba, los ataques de Trunks, Goten y Gohan , Dios iba a morir. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para centrarla en la velocidad apareciendo nuevamente ese símbolo bajo de él, a Bardock le entro la curiosidad, definitivamente le preguntaría al crio que era esa cosa.

Habian pasado unos cuantos minutos y Eita aun seguía con vida, esquivaba , ariba , abajo, derecha, izquierda, arriba, derecha y así constantemente, Chi-CHI pateaba las piedras y las lanzaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡MAMMIIII!-Chi-Chi solo observo como una enorme roca se llevaba rodando a su pequeño Goten.

-¡HAHAHA ESO TE PASA POR DISTRAIDO GOT…!- Trunks no pudo terminar su oración por que otra piedra se lo había llevado también, al llegar hasta abajo Goten se comenzó a burlar de Trunks y este le quería lo vio como un pequeño alivio ya que no se debería de cuidar tanto de los lados pero eso causo que se relajara lo cual Bardock de un solo golpe en el estomago que le proporciono hizo que esa relajación se desvaneciera.

-No debiste haberte relajado crio.- De una patada lanzo a Eita fuera de la avalancha, este respiraba con dificultad y tenía un gran dolor en el estomago por ese poderoso golpe que le hizo toser un poco de sangre.

-¡Cambien de posiciones ahora!.- A los pequeños que tenían su propia pelea al fin de la montaña ahora se posicionaron en la cima, Chi-Chi y Gohan tomaron los extremos , Eita con dificultad se fue a la posición de Gohan y Goku en el centro demasiado emocionado. Digamos que esa emoción le duro poco ya que su padre utilizaba poca de su fuerza y a Goku se le dificultaba esquivar todo , a su padre y luego atacarle , se comenzaba a imaginar que hubiese sido si su padre hubiese estado presente en sus peleas anteriores o si este le hubiese criado. ¿le seria de ayuda?, ¿él seguiría siendo bueno? ,¿t..tendría él a su familia?, aunque Goku no era experto siendo buen padre ni tampoco muy buen esposo en el pasado trataría de hacer lo mejor ahora que ya había derrotado a Majin Buu y estaba de vuelta con vida a él a decir verdad nunca le intereso saber quién era su padre ni …su madr…

-¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!- Repentinamente y en un movimiento demás veloz que Goku no pudo detener, Bardock le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo directamente a la montaña que esta frente a esta, demonios se había hundido en sus pensamientos y se olvido por completo de lo que estaba haciendo se debió haber estado moviendo por reflejo.

-¡CAMBIO!- y así fue esa parte del entrenamiento constantemente, con ninguno tuvo delicadeza aunque por dentro tenia esos pensamientos de no querer verdaderamente herirlos , aunque no lo demostraba en un mínimo aunque por unos segundos se quería detener por el mas crio y por la hembra, pero dijo que todos parejos y así iba a ser. Después de unas horas que todos habían tenido su turno del centro llegaba la ultima parte del entrenamiento.

-La última parte del entrenamiento será en parejas nuevamente.- Goku rápidamente tomo de Chi-Chi volteando a ver a Goten mientras le sacaba la lengua, era injusto Goten quería estar con su mamita ahora pero su papá no le había dejado, a decir verdad desde que Goku volvió se ha estado peleando con Goten por la atención de Chi-Chi, a Chi-Chi solo le daba risa el cómo su marido se pondría celoso de su propio hijo o viceversa. Goten se fue con Trunks haciendo un gran puchero mientras Eita solo se escondía tras de Gohan.

-Haha te ganaron a tu mamá Goten.-

-¡Callate!- Goten se cruzo de brazos mientras volvía a hacer puchero.

-Lo último que deben de hacer es unas simple carrera, una vuelta al planeta mientras pelean , es equipos todos contra todos a excepción de su compañero de equipo claro esta.-

-Ya veo , ¿sería como una carrera?-

-Algo así , todos deben de llegar , el que llegue primero me daré la impresión que fueron el mejor equipo.- Bueno este no parecía un paso tan peligroso a lo menos podrían ir peleando. Goku sonreía internamente , podría usar la tele transportación junto con Chi-Chi.

-Yo les iré vigilando la pelea.- Y es así como la sonrisa de Goku se desvaneció por completo , nop no habría teletransportación esta vez.

-Oh y se me olvidaba decirles.- Paso entre los participantes a una velocidad impresionante atándolos de las muñecas con unas esposas especiales que el mismo cargaba, por ser soldado veces tenía que arrestar o tomar presos y esas esposas eran especiales solo se podían quitar con la llave o cortándose el brazo.

-Estarán junto con su pareja todo el tiempo así que les convendría tener más cuidado.- Todos se dieron cuenta de las esposas que les unían, jalonearon un poco para ver que tan resistentes eran, y lo eran bastante.

-Pues que comience la ultima parte de la prueba.- todos se elevaron y a Eita se le dificultaría mas porque era el único que no podía volar y no podría estar colgando todo el tiempo de la muñeca o si no se le rompería el brazo , así que se monto sobre Gohan y desde allí atacaría o aria lo que pudiera desde su posición.

-L…lamento ser una carga para ti Gohan.-

-No te preocupes Eita no lo eres.- Gohan le dedico una sonrisa SON, Gohan tendría que proteger mucho su espalda y a Eita si no quería que lo lastimasen más de lo que ya estaba, para ser una persona humana había podido soportarlo todo y seguía perfectamente consciente y con vida. Goten y Trunks comenzaron a jugar extrañamente a dar vueltas con las cadenas y mandarse ellos mismos a volar lejos al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

-Hahahah ¡Que divertido Goten, otra vez!- y para la segunda vez ambos habían estrellado contra el parabrisas de un enorme avión.

-¡OH DIOS QUE ESO!-

-¡¿CREO QUE SON NIÑOS?!- Goten y Trunks Comenzaron a Saludar a los pilotos, estos del susto prontamente se desmayaron dejando al avión sin piloto ni copiloto.

-¿Se abran quedado dormidos?-

- deberíamos ayudarles a bajar a tierra antes de que se estrellen, que descuidados quedarse dormidos mientras pilotean un avión.- Ambos tomaron del avión por debajo y con delicadeza lo dejaron en un lugar cercano, rápidamente volvieron al lugar donde todos se encontraban los demás. A la llegada de los dos faltantes comenzó la carrera a dar la vuelta al mundo.

Iban de punto en punto, peleando era todos contra todos mientras Bardock solo vigilaba la pelea. Goku pateo a Gohan en las pirámides destruyendo unas grandes estatuas por accidente, Gohan golpeo fuertemente a Trunks y Eita a Goten que hicieron que una torre algo larga se inclinara un poco. Al llegar a algo parecido a un Coliseo los cuatro pequeños atacaron a los mayores con unas grandes bolas de energía que lograron hacer que el coliseo se semi destruyera y comenzara a quemar.

-¡mita Goku que bonita se ve esta ciudad!-

-Esa torre esta algo rara.- Los jóvenes ya habían llegado a Francia y estaban admirando la ciudad mas romántica del mundo. Goku había recordado alguna vez haber visto esa torre rara ¡oh si!

-¡ES PARIS!-

-¿sabes cómo se llama este lugar Goku?- Goku una vez había escuchado (bueno junto con vegeta espiado) una conversasion que tuvieron ambas de cosas que desearían tener o hacer.

~~_~Flash Back.~~~_

**-K..Kakaroto ¿Estás seguro que es bueno espiarlas?- **

**-Bueno krillin me dijo que si queríamos ser mejores con ellas debíamos saber que les gusta y asi.-**

**-maldito idiota, ¿confinaste en lo que ese insecto te dijo?- **

**-Vamos ¿Acaso el príncipe le teme a su mujer?- **

**-¡CALLATE MALDITO INS…!- Goku inmediatamente le tapo la boca , ambos se ocultaban bajo la mesa donde ellas estaban discutiendo, ambos estaban hablando a susurros que el oído humano no detectaría pero uno sayajin si. **

**-¿Quieres que nos descubran?- Vegeta se limito a solo cruzarse de brazos y a decir no con la cabeza , Vegeta volteo hacia un lado y como la mesa era un tanto grande y tenía un gran mantel que llegaba hasta el suelo ellos solo podían ver hacia aferra, al darse la vuelta con miro las piernas descubiertas de la esposa de Kakaroto…era hombre y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse pero no despego la vista, esta hembra tenia mas pierna que la suya propia y como estaba cruzada de piernas le daba una buena vista de estas, pero se le ocurrió cambiar de pierna y miro…de mas. **

**Y Fue cuando Vegeta sintió como kakaroto le había pegado un golpe en la cabeza parecía un simple zape pero la verdad era que le implico demasiada fuerza lo cual casi hizo que este gritara nuevamente. **

**-Maldito que le vez mira a la tuya.- **

**-Callate Kakaroto tu ofreciste una foto de MI mujer a ese viejo anciano estamos a mano.- **

**Goku sudo un poco y decidió no continuar con esa discusión o serian descubiertos.**

**-Sabes Chi-Chi me gustaría ir a España con Vegete al país de la pasión.- **

**-Ah eso suena bien bulma pero yo preferiría ir con mi Goku a Paris , la ciudad del amor.- **

**-Hahah Chi-Chi seria más probable que tu mueras esperando ese momento a que de hecho llegue, Goku no es para nada Galante.- **

**-bueno se vale soñar ¿no es así?-  
**

**Ambos sayajines se acariciaron la barbilla, ya sabían algo de donde querían ir y después de eso decidieron investigar un poco pero Goku solo veía a una ciudad rara con una torre feísima el que Bulma había escogido se veía mucho más bonito pero ya que eso era lo que ella quería y se lo cumpliría algún día lo aria.**

**~~~Fin del Flash back~~~**

-¿Tu querías venir aquí no es así?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Ahh…Eh…simple corazonada.- Goku le tomo de la mano y le dio un breve paseo por la ciudad mirando los lugares y admirando mientras los cuatro por allá se atacaban , Bardock lo dejo pasar por esa vez ya que se veía demasiado obvio el porqué se habían alejado, pero sería su única excepción. Pasaron una hora en esa ciudad mientras los otros se habían adelantado. Goku aprovecho para darle unos sorpresivos besos a Chi-Chi y "tomar prestado" unos bocadillos de una tienda saliendo a velocidad luz muy lejos de allí mientras ella le daba unos cuantos en la boca y él simplemente los disfrutaba. A pesar de haber sido muy corto adoro esa hora con todo su corazón, ese sueño que había tenido un tiempo atrás se le había hecho realidad. Incorporándose para seguir peleando , Comenzaron nuevamente llegando a unas islas y destruyendo unas cuantas piedras las hicieron accidentalmente apilarlas de forma rara una sobre otras, en unos campos con sus kameha y demás hicieron figuras raras sin intención , después llegaron a un lugar después de pasar todo el mar y formar un rostro con su fuerza de impactos sobre una gran montaña.

Así pasaron por varios puntos desasiendo lugares y pasando a velocidades increíbles, faltaba 1 kilometro para llegar y aceleraron mas , al ver nuevamente su casa a lo lejos todos fueron más rápido de lo que Bardock esperaba y nunca supo…quien fue quien llego primero.

-Vaya…me han sorprendido, supongo que todos llegaron a la par.-

¡NO ES SIERTO GOTEN Y YO LLEGAMOS PRIMERO!-

-¡MENTIRASS NOSOTROS FUIMOS PRIMERO!-

-¡NONONONONONO GOHAN Y YO!- Todos comenzaron a argumentar de quien fueron los primeros en llegar y los mejores.

-¡SILENCIO!, he dicho que todos fueron lo suficientemente buenos y llegaron a la par. Como compensación de todo iré por la comida , les cocinare y descansaran ¿de acuerdo? – Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras tomaban un poco mas de leña para hacer la fogata, Bardock rápidamente salió a cazar.

No le tomo mucho el cazar unos enormes dinosaurios ya que sabría que tendrían demasiada hambre, y cuando regreso con la comida miro como todos habían caído dormidos. Goten se abrazaba fuertemente de frente de su mama , mientras Goku le abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda y pareciese que con su pie trataba de mantener al pequeño en distancia , Trunks estaba encima de Goten y de Gohan todo estirado pateando un poco el cachete de Goten y Eita se encontraba hecho bolita cercas de Gohan ya que no se podía alejar por las esposas. Bardock sonrió un poco le había sorprendido que hubiese podido con las pruebas todos ellos se sentía orgulloso de la familia de kakaroto y los otros dos críos no estaban nada mal al fin y al cabo eran parientes del príncipe sayajin. Decidió dejar la comida a un lado la haría para el desayuno por el momento no les molestaría y les dejaría descansar , se lo merecían solo vigilaría su sueño y les haría el desayuno y le preguntaría a ese pequeño humano que era ese símbolo que apareció ante sus pies.

~~~~~xxx~~~~

**Mar: ._. Dios me tarde por que me estaban matando con tarea y asi pero aquí esta *se arrodilla* LO SIENTOOO **

**Bardock:Maroku das pena se una saiyan. **

**Mar: D8 que soy humana cállate y es MARIELA. Oh y como les había dicho como los SON reaccionan a un temblor (incluyéndome.) **

**~~~~mini Omake~~~**

_**Como una familia normal comúnmente reaccionaria.**_

**-Vamos a evacuar , rápido , corran a las salidas de emergencia o solo hacia afuera no se regresen por nada pónganse asalvo, y si no hay tiempo pónganse bajo la mesa.-**

_**Como la familia SON reacciona. **_

***Todos sobre una silla* **

**Goten: El que llegue primero a la puerta con la silla sin moverse solo con el temblor gana **

**Mar: YEHAA! *todos se comienzan a mover con las sillas a causa del terremoto* **

**Bardock: OIGAN ESTOY MUY ATRÁS! **

**Goku: papa eres el más gordo tu silla no se mueve.**

**Bardock:…SOY EXACTAMENTE EL MISMO PESO Y TAMAÑO QUE TU! **

**Gohan: solo un poco masss *casi llega* **

**Goten: D: Va a ganar **

**Mar: Ataque especial sorpresa GOTEN!*Toma la silla de Goten junto con goten aventándolo hacia Gohan , pasa despasito a su lado llegando primero* 8D GANEEE **

**Goten y Gohan: ESO ES TRAMPAAA! **

**Goku:Estrategia de combate por favor **

**Mar: :3 aww gracias me apollas xD **

**Goten: OTRA OTRA! X3 **

**Bardock:ya no juego…*se cruza de brazos enfadado porque fue el único que no avanzo* **

**Chi-Chi:*facepalm* no le spreocupa su seguridad…ni un minimo..**

**~~~~Fin del mini omake~~~~ **

**Mar;Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y pues perdón por tardar y voy en proceso del segundo capitulo del otro vale? Bueno les vere después 3 **

**Bardock: **_***susurra* La cria no lleva ni el titulo del segundo capitulo. **_

**Mar: *le pega en la cara mandándolo volar 5 cerros lejos* ^^Hasta la próxima **


	7. La explicacion

**Maroku:Parirarirarimmm aqui les traigo el amm..no se que capitulo sea .-. pereo ajam si aquí se los traigo . **

**Bardock: ya cantinua con esto quieres. **

**Maroku:si si Drago n ball no me pertenece *le snifff* **

**Bardock: Gracias a kami... si no no me imagino que basofia hubieras hecho de nosotros **

**Maroku: AGHH TU CALLATE Y LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE EN EL FIC **

**Bardock:que ruda saiyan… *se sienta y espera paciente* **

**Maroku: Disfruten. **

**Capitulo 7. La explicación , ¿Qué es eso?**

Bardock se había despertado temprano para hacerles el desayuno a todos y para quitarles mientras dormían esas esposas que les había puesto. Cuando apenas lo estaba a punto de poner sobre una mesa, se podía escuchar el estomago de los saiyajin rugir ayer él les había matado de hambre, bueno solo a los críos ya que los mayores si habían podido comer por que habían ganado la pelea y habían sido capaces de quitarle la comida. Y como si por arte de magia al acabar de ponerlo todo sobre la mesa , los saiyan ya estaban alrededor de ella listos para comer mientras Chi-Chi y Eita a duras penas se movían para acomodarse alrededor de la mesa.

-¡Qué bien huele!- Todos lo habían dicho en coro listos para comer.

-Se lo merecían críos.- Bardock se sentó cercas sobre un tronco para ve como todos comenzaban a atragantarse , no sabía si la verdad estaban masticando su comida pero los escuchaba y los miraba sonrió un poco al ver como su familia tenía esa tendencia sayajin de comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Apropósito crio ¿Qué era ese símbolo que apareció debajo de ti?-Eita tenía los cachetes inflados por la comida, intento tragar lo más rápido que pudo pero esto solo ocasiono que se comenzara a ahogar, Gohan se dio cuenta rápidamente y le comenzó a dar auxilios , Eita escupió el hueso que se le había atorado cayendo directamente en el ojo de Bardcok, este solo frunció el ceño enfadado.

-D..discúlpeme- Bardock limito a solo quitarse el pedazo de comida del rostro y se le quedo viendo fríamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-B..bueno amm… es una marca de maldición de mi familia, es por eso que sobreviví a todo este entrenamiento inhumano, fue por parte de mi padre.-

-Ya veo.-

-Así es, es por eso que en teoría es como una maldición no significa que no pueda morir , es solo que resistiré un poco más que un ser humano normal al igual mi fuerza.-

-Ya veo .-

-s..si no es nada normal , lo lamento.-

-No entiendo porque te disculpas crio pero bien, y ya es hora que ustedes dos regresen a casa el entrenamiento a acabado.-

-¿Tan rápido anciano?- Bardock le dedico una mirada asesina, Trunks se escondió tras de Goten mientras temblaba y le decía a Goten que su abuelito era un monstruo, Goten moría de la risa , su amigo decía que era un monstruo pero a los ojos de Goten era alguien con quien él podía jugar y estar apegado como si fuese un segundo papá , pero en si su abuelito.

-Todos ahora quiero unas carreras , demuéstrenme su velocidad.-

-Yo aun…- Eita iba a protestar que era el único que no podía volar , pero Bardock se le había adelantado interrumpiéndolo.

-Tu correrás sobre el mar.-

-¿q..que que yo qué?-

-Crio parece que estar sordo, he dicho que ¡CORREORAOS SOBRE EL MAR!-

Bardock fue el primero en elevarse para dirigirse hacia la dirección que debían tomar, los demás con los estómagos llenos , Chi-Chi tomo de la mano de Goku para irse juntos como de costumbre, Gohan decidió hacerle un poco de compañía a Eita volando bajo para verle correr por el agua Goten y Trunks se estaban jaloneado uno al otro por una extraña razón.

-Escúchenme bien críos, una carrera simple de aquí hasta el otro borde para llegar a la ciudad.- Todos se posicionaron donde el mar comenzaba para ir a la par con Eita.

-¡COMIENZEN!- Todos fueron a una velocidad por demás impresionante , a Eita le sorprendió que pudiese de hecho correr sobre el agua y podía ir a la misma velocidad que los que estaban volando. Y en menos de un minuto todos llegaron pero sin percatarse continuaron de mas haciéndose ellos mismos estrellar contra unos edificios para detener en seco.

-Oh no Goku hemos destruido parte del edificio.-

-A..hh no te preocupes Chi, solo eh…!HUYE!- Goku tomo rápidamente de Chi-Chi y de Goten y Trunks, Para Gohan y Eita era demasiado fácil porque solo se estrello contra la arena de la playa y Gohan contra la silla del salvavidas. Bardock sudo un poco al ver como todos se habían estrellado y no habían sido capaces de detenerse…. Próxima lección…. Enseñarles a cómo frenar., Gohan decidió tomar de Eita por las axilas para elevarlo mientras volaba , Goku seguía un poco mareado por el intenso golpe mientras tomaba de la camisa de Chi-Chi mientras ella en cada mano jalaba de las camisas de Trunks y Goten , Bardock se dio una palmada en la cara al ver que ellos solos se habían literalmente noqueado, de manera de escalera tomo a Goku de la camisa viendo como todos colgaban aun estando confundidos , Gohan era el único que pareció no haberla pasado tan mal pero Eita al contrario si había comido demasiada arena de playa. De una manera graciosa Bardock jalo con todos ellos hasta la casa de esa peli azul para regresarle a los críos.

-Ya llegamos abuelo.- Gohan dejo con gentileza a Eita en el suelo quien escupió un poco más de arena , Bardock por otra parte con ninguna gentileza los dejo caer desde arriba , para dejarlos apilados en una pequeña montañita de críos hasta que Bulma abrió la puerta para verlos a todos apilados y simplemente sudar .

-Hola mamá ya llegamos.- Trunks se quito a todos de encima y fue a abrazar directamente a su madre , Bulma regreso el gesto mientras veía al resto y les saludaba.

-Hola Bulma te los traje a salvo.- Chi-Chi lentamente se levanto y tomo a Goku y a Goten para saludar a Bulma.

-Hola tía.- Eita saludo a su tia para posicionarse al lado de Trunks frente a la puerta mientras los Son regresaban en sí.

-Bien Chi-Chi están a salvo gracias, ¿no piensan pasar?-

-Ah lo lamento Bulma pero hoy queremos llevar a mi papá a conocer la ciudad y más sobre la vida aquí en la tierra.-

-Kakaroto .¿Cuando fue que yo acepte?- Bardock se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el seño , el no recordaba que en ningún momento aceptara tal cosa. Goku y Gohan le tomaron de los brazos mientras se elevaban un poco, este comenzó a moverse un poco desesperado y los otros dos muy sonrientes jalándolo.

-Esperan, no , ¡suéltenme! .-

-Lo lamento Bulma, será otro día le dices a Vegeta que el entrenamiento tuvo resultados .-

-Ahh..Bien hasta luego y yo le dire.-

-Bye Gohan te vere luego para competir.-

-¡claro Eita!-

-¡GOTEN, LUEGO VIENES PARA JUGAR EN LA CAMARA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, Y PATEARLE EL TRASERO A GOHAN Y EITA!-

-¡Sip!-

-¡QUE ME SUELTES KAKAROTO!- Chi-Chi se llevo al pequeño Goten entre sus brazos, por fin Goten podía tener a su mami por un rato, los otros dos se llevaban a rastras a Bardock mientras este seguía forcejeando, el no tenía muchos deseos de ir y hacer cosas cotidianas que los humanos harían, para empezar el no era uno.

-Vamos papa, lo que pasa es que no te podemos dejar con esa ropa de soldado sayajin, te compraremos ropa cómoda y te llevaremos a un festival que será en unas horas.-

-Pero su ropa me aprieta kakaroto, no tengo deseos de cambiarme.-

-Vamos papa te conseguiremos ropa como las nuestras es fácil.-

-…bien solo espero que no me apriete kakaroto o me las pagaras.-

-¡Claro que no papá!- Al sentir que podían por fin soltar de Bardock sin que este intentara huir, le dejaron ir de los brazos para que este como un niño pequeño y castigado les fuese siguiendo cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Sobrevolaron la ciudad y se percato de que muchos humanos se le quedaban viendo, podría ser porque tal vez no todo volaban o tal vez por su tipo de vestimenta, pero poco le importaba lo que quería era acabar con esto rápido.

-Aquí es.- Observo un gran edificio con muchos pisos , se pudo imaginar que allí seria donde comprarían la ropa.

-¿Así que entraremos aquí?-

-SIP.- Bardock revisaba el edificio de arriba abajo, y no veía ningún tipo de entrada para los que podían volar así que se le hizo fácil hacer una el mismo, golpeando la pared del 6 piso y entrando como si nada por el agujero que había hecho , dejo a toda la familia Son con la boca abierta y los que estaban dentro salieron despavoridos al ver al hombre entrar de esa manera.

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¿Qué?- Bardock alzo una ceja, no sabía el por qué los otros lo veían raro ¿había hecho algo malo?, si simplemente abrió una entrada para ellos porque no se veía ninguna.

-No tenias que hacer un hoyo en la pared para entrar, la puerta estaba allá abajo.- Chi-Chi le apunto a la puerta que siertamente se hayaba hasta abajo, ¿Por qué la puerta estaría hasta aya?

-Pues nosotros volamos, ¿Por qué no tienen una puerta para nosotros?-

-Abuelo los humanos no vuelan, pueden pero a ninguno se le ha enseñado y como no es para nada común, simplemente las hacen en el piso inferior para que ellos entren caminando.-

-oh.-

-Espero que no nos cobren por esto…- Todos no tuvieron más remedio más que entrar por el hoyo que Bardock había hecho, al fijarse detenidamente se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al departamento de lencería, Gohan le tapo los ojos a Goten quien no sabía el por qué le había tapado los ojos, Goku se sonrojo un poco e imagino a su esposa utilizando alguno de esos juegos de lencería, opto por cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar en comida pero Bardock…

-¿cómo se supone que se pone esto?- Bardock tomo un brasier y se lo puso por alguna razón en la cabeza amarrándolo desde su barbilla.

-¿Qué tipo de sombrero humano es este?, ¿Para qué sirve?- Chi-Chi no pudo contener un gran sonrojo y a la vez una gran risa que tenia, se le veía por alguna razón tan inocente al no saber lo que realmente era eso , pero a la vez le daba pena . Goku comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver como su padre se había puesto un brasier en la cabeza, como si fuese lo más común o que verdaderamente ese fuese su uso. Gohan volteaba a otro lado aun tapándole los ojos a Goten quien le hacía muchas preguntas del por qué se estaban riendo.

-¿y esta es la máscara?¿no está demasiado delgada y pequeña?- Tomo unas bragas que hacían juego con el brasier que se había puesto Bardock en la cabeza como algún tipo de sombrero, antes de que Bardock hiciese algo con el articulo de lencería Chi-Chi se lo quito rápidamente al igual que el brasier de la cabeza.

-No, esto es algo que solo las mujeres usan.-

-¿entonces un macho no puede usar estos sombreros y mascaras?- Chi-Chi se dio una leve palmada en la cara, aunque sea papá de Goku y sea demasiado sabio en las peleas para algo tan simple y normal como un brasier y unas bragas se le era algo completamente nuevo.

-No papá lo que pasa es que no son sombreros ni mascaras, mira la imagen de haya.- Goku apunto a una imagen donde una chica estaba modelando un juego de lencería color rojo, Bardock se le quedo viendo por unos instantes analizando , y se pudo percatar de su uso, era para ocultar las partes blandas de una hembra, por alguna razón se sentía completamente estúpido, Goku también se le quedo viendo imaginando que era su Chi quien le modelaba con ese lindo juego de lencería con encajes , se vería tan bien… y se sentiría bien rompérselos tambien. Pero lo único que se rompió probablemente fue la quijada de Goku al sentir como Chi-Chi le había dado una bofetada mientras hacia un gran puchero.

-¡¿QUÉ TANTO LE VES?!-

-no, yo no…- Goku se sobo la mejilla con la gran marca de cachetada de su esposa, probablemente no había sido la mejor idea el haberse quedado viendo a la imagen tanto tiempo imaginando que era su esposa, pero se imaginaba que era ella no era morbo, pero seguramente Chi no le creería eso así que solo la observo tomar a su padre del brazo para llevarlo a la sección de caballeros y escogerle ropa.

-Chi…-

-Mami golpeo a papá, ¿no es así?- pregunto Goten con el tono más simple y normal , como si la verdad esto no le sorprendiera, Gohan le respondió que sí y junto con su padre aun sobándose la mejilla, siguieron a Bardock y a Chi-Chi para escogerle ropa nueva al abuelo. Después de haber pasado por la lencería , Gohan le destapo los ojos a Goten y lo llevo de la mano, era común que el más pequeño se pudiese perder por lo distraído que era ,así que por seguridad propia y para que papá y mamá no hicieran lo mismo que la primera vez que Goten se perdió , era la primera vez que Goten se perdia y la primera que sus padres iban a la cárcel…por eso decidió el cuidarle y llevarle de la mano siempre.

~~_Flash back~~ _

**-Chi iré por unos dulces para Gohan.- **

**Ese día Chi-Chi había llevado a Goku y a su pequeño hijo Goten a comprar unas cosas para el próximo cumpleaños de Gohan , a Gohan lo dejaron con Vegeta y Bulma con la escusa de que necesitaban a alguien que cuidase de Trunks mientras ellos se iban a una cita. El pequeño Goten tenía un año y apenas comenzaba con sus pasos, pero el pequeño prefirió irse agarrado del carrito que ir sobre del carrito. Pero sin pensar que el pequeño iría a seguir a su padre se soltó del carrito y comenzó a dar pasos pequeños pero apresurados para no perder a su padre de vista. Chi-Chi nunca se percato porque estaba tomando algunas cosas que a Gohan le había gustado y quería tener. Al no verlo Chi pensó que probablemente Goku se lo había llevado para que el pequeño escogiera también unas golosinas, ese Goku ahora que había regresado se veía que quería a lo menos intentar ser un mejor padre y les consentía un poco más. **

**-¡Ya regrese Chi!, ¡mira cuantos dulces traje!- **

**-Goku son demasiados.- Goku le dio la mejor carita de cachorro que este podía darle , ella no se podía resistir a esa carita de "por favor" que su marido le ponía frecuentemente o para disculparse o para convencerla de algo. **

**-Bien bien ¿y Goten?- **

**-¿Qué no estaba contigo?- **

**-¿pensé que te lo habías llevado a escoger golosinas contigo?- Goku negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que venía enseguida, su esposa soltó lo que tenía en manos y estuvo al punto del desmayo si no fuese porque Goku la tomo de entre sus brazos para que esta no callera o desmayara. **

**-Chi , espera lo encontraremos ¿sí? – chi-Chi asintió lentamente no estando completamente segura. Pero después de unos minutos no dudo en correr y buscar por la mayor parte de los pisos de la gran tienda, Goku advirtió a los policías que no dejaran salir a nadie con un pequeño parecido a el mismo pero chiquito o que simplemente no saliera nadie, si alguien intentaba salir Goku simplemente les lanzaba una mirada asesina o los amenazaba con pequeñas bolas de energía. Como muchos no sabían el por qué nadie podía salir y el por qué Goku estaba así en la puerta del edificio la única salida y entrada, el no podía presenciar el ki de su hijo por que este era demasiado bajo porque aun era pequeño , muchos comenzaron a entrar en pánico creyendo que era un secuestro al edificio. Unos cuantos llamaron a la policía para que en unos cuantos instantes **

**Chi-Chi ante la desesperación de no encontrar a su pequeño , solo Dios sabrá de donde saco un rifle para amenazar gente y que le diera información sobre su pequeño, haciendo esto era aun más convincente que se trataba de un secuestro al edificio. Goku se había alegrado de ver a la policía pensando que venían en su ayuda para buscar a su hijo, pero se sorprendió al ver que estos le decían que levantara las manos y se rindiese, él no sabía mucho que sucedía solo se dio cuenta el cómo le esposaban las muñecas. **

**-¿Esto como va a ayudar para encontrar a mi hijo?- **

**-Usted cállese y venga con nosotros.- **

**-amm , está bien.- Goku no opuso resistencia alguna y se subió a la patrulla , unos minutos después escuchaba los gritos de su esposa que tenía un arma al parecer, y no se dejaba tomar por los policías, este se asusto de que le fuesen a hacer daño, salió como pudo de la patrulla y rompió de un solo jale las esposas para ir a ayudar a Chi-Chi, todos los policías se habían asustado por que este había podido romper las esposas sin ningún problema. **

**-u..ustedes no son humanos ordinarios.- **

**-¿Por qué me quieren llevar? ,¡lo único que quiero es encontrar a mi bebé!- Chi-Chi ya estaba demasiado alterada por no encontrar a su pequeño hijo, Goku le abrazaba protectoramente de los policías que les apuntaban con más armas y eran bastantes, a pesar de que a Goku no le afectaría las balas de un arma, no estaba seguro de que a Chi-Chi no le afectara. Nadie nunca se imaginaria que todo esto llegaría a tal extremo de inclusive tener franco tiradores con sedantes para llevárselos. Primero dispararon el sedante para la mujer que según ellos consideraban más peligrosa, Goku se horrorizo al ver una pequeña jeringa en el brazo de su esposa, volteo de donde había provenido y con una mirada asesina estaba a punto de lanzarle un ataque, pero sorpresivamente sintió algo en su trasero, al darse un poco la vuelta se dio cuenta que le habían lanzado una también a él. Goku se abrazo de Chi-Chi quien ya estaba inconsciente y lo siguiente que vio fue todo oscuro.**

**Al despertar se había dado cuenta de que estaban en algún tipo de jaula enorme, su esposa seguía un poco dormida y él se sacudió lo mejor que pudo para cobrar el sentido , se dio cuenta que habían demasiados hombres en esa gran jaula , tomo de Chi-Chi mirándoles fríamente. **

**-Hey tu allí, ¿por qué no compartes a esa mujer?- Un hombre que era mucho más grande en masa que Goku, se le acerco dispuesto a quitarle a SU Chi de las manos, ya suficiente era con que no encontraban a su pequeño hijo, de un solo golpe hizo que el gran hombre que pretendía acercarse más a su mujer saliera disparado hacia la celda de frente destruyendo los barrotes de ambas celdas y creando un gran hoyo en la pared, todos los reos alrededor se le quedaron viendo asustados. **

**-¿SON GOKU y SON Chi-Chi? – Un policía le preguntaba al joven que tenia a una mujer en brazos aun estando dormida debido a los sedantes. **

**-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?- Goku le dirigo la palabra de una manera tan fría y tan dura que era difícil de creer que era él, a pesar de mostrar este semblante , verdaderamente por dentro temía un poco ya era suficiente con que no encontraran a su pequeño hijo, y ahora les habían atacado ¿Por qué?. **

**-Una persona quiere verles, se dice llamar Ox-satan y viene con dos pequeños.- **

**-¡OX-SATAN!.-Goku sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con Chi-Chi en brazos hacia el lado izquierdo donde podía presenciar el ki de Gohan, y el de OX-satan, ¿Podria ser que el otro pequeño era Goten? Al llegar allí se alivio tanto al ver a sus hijos y a su suegro. **

**-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? , ¿Dónde estaba Goten?- **

**-Oh papá , esque salieron en los noticieros y fue fácil saber , también como no mire a Goten por ninguna parte lo busque yo mismo en el mercado y estaba en la sección de la comida comiéndose lo que pudo, el abuelo tuvo que pagar lo que Goten se comió y la fianza de ustedes.- **

**-Ya veo, por favor vamos a casa rápido que su madre probablemente no tarde en despertar, no quiero asustarla ehh , le diremos que todo fue un feo sueño .¿vale?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Al llegar a la casa Goku dejo a Chi-Chi sobre el sillón y con una escoba pretendiendo que esta se había quedado dormida mientras hacia el quehacer de la casa. Al despertar Chi-Chi se sentía confundida no sabía que había pasado, se asusto al ver esos recuerdos pero al ver a su pequeño Goten jugar caballito sobre su padre se alivio un poco todo había sido un mal sueño. **

_~~~Fin del flash back~~~~~_

y asi se debía de quedar, como un sueño. AL llegar a la sección de caballeros , Chi-Chi escogió demasiada ropa para Bardock a Goku le dio un poquito de celos, Chi-Chi nunca le escogía demasiada ropa a él…bueno tal vez sería porque él nunca se pone otra ropa que no sea la de combate.

-mira quítate esa armadura e intenta probarte esta.- Chi-Chi le había dado un par de ropa normal, juvenil el de combate se o conseguiría después con el maestro rochi, pero como ahora hacia un poco de calor, la ropa de verano le quedaría bien , una camiseta color verde con un short a la rodilla color azul. El saiyan tomo muy apecho la orden y se comenzó a quitar la parte superior de su armadura frente a todos.

Unas chicas que de quien sabe donde salieron , comenzaron a gritonear al ver el bien formado torso de Bardock, este no sabía porque ellas gritoneaban y se le quedaban viendo, Chi-Chi se sonrojo pero no le dejaba de ver, Goku ya no sabía si era venganza porque él se le quedo viendo a la chica de la imagen , o porque de verdad se le estaba quedando viendo, Goku en un acto de celos le tapo los ojos y la acerco a él , Chi-Chi se rio un poco olvidándose que estaba enfadada con él.

-Am , abuelo creo que sería mejor idea si te cambias por allá en privado.- Gohan le señalo los vestidores, Bardock tomo la ropa y se fue al pequeño lugar para cambiarse, se le hacía..ligera pero a la vez se sentía algo descubierto. Salió y las hembras parecían habérsele pegado mientras gritoneaban y le cuestionaban demasiado. Bardock como pudo se las despego y tomo a Goten como escudo, mientras todas comenzaban a gritonear por lo lindo que era.

-A lo menos es a tu padre si fuese a ti…- Se le podía sentir a Chi-Chi un aura escalofriante, Goku solo se rio , sip esta era su esposa probablemente la mujer más fuerte de todo el universo en muchos ámbitos. Pero se alegraba de que verdaderamente las chicas no se le acercasen tanto si no desatarían la furia de su mujer y eso no era del todo bueno. Gohan intentaba qutarles a Goten, le estaban abrazando y apretujando diciendo que era la cosita más linda y tierna. Bardock salió rápidamente volando tomando a Chi-Chi y Goku creando un nuevo agujero , Chi-Chi tenía en manos la ropa de Bardock. Gohan los miro irse y como pudo les quito a Goten y salió volando por el mismo hoyo que habían hecho.

-¿Por qué hiciste otro hoyo?-

-¡me estaban atacando esas hembras!-

-No papá , lo que pasa es que te les haces atractivo y por eso se comportan así.- Bardock no supo que mas decir, por el momento tenía hambre. Chi-Chi sudo en seco, se percato que no habían pagado por la ropa que tenia Bardock puesta, Seguramente sería difícil lidiar con otro Goku pero nivel padre. Pero ahora se conformaría que a lo menos no ha matado a nadie, ahora lo único que faltaba era ir al festival y comer, se había conseguido algunas yukatas y un kimono para ella, era el festival anual estilo japonés que se celebraba en la ciudad, ella siempre había deseado ir pero casi nunca pudo en los años pasados en familia y ahora al parecer se le había colado un integrante de mas.

-Tengo hambre.-

-Comeremos cuando vayamos al festival.-

-¿Festival?-

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

**Maroku:*estornuda* ~.~ **

**Bardock:ya te dije saiyan que no debes de estar aquí todo el rato estas enferma **

**Maroku: *con fiebre y estornudando* no me importaaa ya me tarde en subirlo *sniff* además de que pronto comenzaran los exámenes y sera una patada en el trasero hacerlo todo. **

**Bardock: *suspira mientras le da medicina* traga **

**Maroku: TT-TT NOOOO **

**Bardock:A-H-O-R-A *cara fría , es una orden no una petición* **

**Maroku: ;-; *la toma* TT^TT sabe horrible! **

**Goten:el abuelito es una buena enfermera x3 **

**Maroku:*se comienza a reir* además pienso en hacer otros dos fics , pero egg cuando termine este , que ya no le falta..como unos dos capítulos a lo mucho y termina ene**

**Goku: el próximo capitulo será "El festival y el Concurso de las Artes marciales" **

**Maroku: porque te encanta dar spoilers…. =-= bueno hasta la próxima *se suena la nariz* dejen reviews 3**


	8. El festival

**Mar:hola bueno aqui les traigo el octavo capitulo , y de hecho tengo dos Mini fics que probablemente suvire alrato o luego o no se, son super cortos 1 shot por que …pues por que si **

**Goten:*mueve los brazitos emocionado* saldré yo onee-chan?**

**Maroku: ;u: claro que si lindurita *lo carga* **

**Goten:WIIIII **

**Maroku:Dragon ball no me peternece , Propiedad de Akira Toriyama y no estoy con el chango Feo por que …. **

**Goten: ^w^ Onee-chan Lo Golpeo tan fuerte que sigue en Cama vendado **

**Maroku:SHHHHHH amm..luego les digo si? Disfruten!. **

**~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~ **

**Capitulo 8. El festival y el Concurso de las artes Marciales. **

-¿Qué es un festival?- Bardock ya llevaba rato con esa ropa humana, a pesar de que solo era un simple tipo de camisa y unos shorts, no le apretaban, eso era bueno pero no podía parar de sentirse incomodo a él le gustaba su traje de soldado, pero a la hembra no, Porque según ella era muy llamativo y se tenía que acostumbrar a mesclar con los humanos normales.

-Oh un festival es un lugar muy divertido abuelito, hay juegos y mucha comida , y y y….- Goten comenzó a zarandear sus brazos de la emoción , ya hace mucho que no iba a un festival , pero lo que más le emocionaba es que iba a ser la primera vez que iría con su papi también , ya no sabía con quien pasar la mayor parte del tiempo si con su papi o su abuelito.

-¿Cómo una celebración?-

-Sí, algo así pero este es solo por diversión .- Goku recordaba la primera vez que el fue a algo parecido a un festival , al parque de diversiones cuando era niño con Bulma, Yamcha, Puar y Ulong. Aunque lo había disfrutado muy poco porque luego habían intentado acabar con la feria y hacerla estallar.

-Ya veo, bueno llevo muchos años que no me relajo e intento divertirme un poco , intentarlo no me afectara.- La familia Son sonrió al ver como el mayor estaba cediendo a relajarse un poco, si bien no era malo pero no creyeron que fuese a ser voluntario al final. Contentos todos se dirigieron volando hacia la feria, al llegar procurar no querer llamar demasiado la atención pero fue medio imposible contando que 1) No era normal ver gente volando por allí y aterrizar como si nada. 2) Que Badock llamaba demasiado la atención por su físico. 3) bueno solo tenían dos razones que eran más que suficientes.

-¿Por qué me siguen viendo las hembras kakaroto?-

-Bueno padre es porque te les haces muy atractivo ya te lo había dicho, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres guapos.-

-Pero me veo exactamente igual a ti…- Goku sudo un poco ante la lógica de su padre, si bien era cierto que él se había dado cuenta que hasta bulma le había visto con unos ojos raros, pero él ya estaba casado y tuvo a sus hijos junto con Chi-Chi además que Chi-Chi era suficiente prueba para dar a entender que ni siquiera volteasen a verlo y no es como si él lo desease pero le alegraba que su esposa marcara su territorio con solo la mirada.

-B..bueno pero yo tengo a mi esposa y a dos hijos.-

-¿Cómo sabían antes que ella era tu hembra si aun no la habías marcado?-

-Bueno nos casamos, y con esto es con lo que se demuestra.- Goku saco cautelosamente sin que Chi-Chi se diese cuenta el anillo de compromiso que él le había dicho que se le había perdido, se lo había dicho por una simple razón ella quería que lo usara a todo momento y si eso lo hacia este no resistiría y se haría añicos. Bardock no comprendía el por qué esa pequeña cosita parecía ser algo para marcar a una hembra , le era raro ese tipo de costumbre humana pero no se preocupo mucho.

-¿Qué es casarse?-

-Bueno cuando a mi me explicaron era que vivirías con la persona por el resto de tu vida pero yo pensaba que era comida.-

-¿Pero que no te hace comida?-

-Sí pero digamos que no lo es todo.-

-Bueno si también consiste en que los dos se aparearon y tuvieron críos.- Goku sintió como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse un poco , Chi-Chi estaba comprándole un algodón de azúcar a Goten mientras Gohan escogía el suyo, Goku recordó como la primera vez que Chi-Chi y él …si hicieron eso, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que pasaba él creía que se iban a ir a bañar , pero después de lo ocurrido Chi-Chi quedo embarazada de Gohan , aunque no sabía muy bien sobre esas cosas Goku ya tenía una idea de cómo se hacían los bebes…cosa que nadie se había molestado en explicarle antes en su vida y descubrió después de haberse casado. Y bueno Goten fue un poco mas planeado , él sabría que de una u otra manera no lo lograría en los juegos de Cell , tenía un mal presentimiento así que decidió no volver a dejarla sola y simplemente dejarle un hijo pero nunca espero que el pequeño fuese la imagen viva de si mismo, pero aun así estaba feliz eso hizo que Gohan y Chi-Chi no estuviesen tristes durante un largo tiempo , pero aun así tomo un poco en cuenta que el otro pequeño había crecido sin él pero ahora haría todo para ser un buen padre y ver a sus dos hijos crecer.

-ahh…papá mejor hay que ir a ganar unos premios ¿sí?- Bardock siguió a Goku que fue al juego más fácil que Goku encontró para ambos, el del martillo y la campana Bardock observo a un humano intentarlo , pero había fallado al parecer solo consistía en dar un golpe al la pequeña plataforma con eso que parecía un mazo.

-Está bien papá inténtalo , solo no utilices toda tu fuerza ¿de acuerdo?- Bardock no comprendía muy bien el por que no debía usar toda su fuerza , si era una prueba para demostrar la fuerza y tocar la campana se imagino que kakaroto solo lo quería dejar en ridículo para que él pudiese demostrar que es más fuerte que su papá, bueno ¡eso no pasaría!, Bardock tomo del mazo y sin contar que los artefactos humanos fuesen tan frágiles, le dio un gran golpe con bastante fuerza haciendo que por alguna razón la campana tocara, saliera volando y después de haber volado unos cuantos metros exploto por alguna razón… Goku se dio una palmada en la cara mientras veía a su padre quien estaba confundido, pero Goku se preguntaba el cómo demonios una simple campana había terminado por explotar. Todos se le quedaron viendo asustados y con los ojos saltados a Bardock , Bardock sudo un poco al ver lo sucedido .

-_No me lo decía para humillarme… me lo decía como advertencia, los artículos humanos son demasiados frágiles. - _ Bardock volteo a ver a Goku quien se comenzó a reír, Bardock sonrió un poco queriendo reír también pero se percato que era el centro de atención de todos.

-Bien humano ¿y mi premio?- Muchos salieron corriendo al escuchar a Bardock hablar con su usual tono frio, para ese entonces Goten ,Gohan y Chi-Chi ya habían llegado con los algodones de azúcar para todos , sudaron un poco al observar el juego totalmente destruido y a Badock exigiendo su premio .

-u..uusteed essco..escoja señor .- El pobre hombre que se encontraba aterrorizado apunto a los únicos premios que tenia disponible y la mayoría consistía en juguetes o peluches, Bardock se encontró un poco disgustado pero no podía renegar ya le había destruido el negocio al hombre. Goten se acerco tomando de la mano de su abuelito.

-¡abuelito, abuelito escoge ese! – Goten apunto a un gran peluche de Dragon , Gohan recodo a su a migo gran dragón del que ya no supo más, era un peluche enorme que creía que inclusive Goten podría montarse sobre él.

-¿Te agrada eso crio? – Goten asintió varias veces emocionado, Bardock respiro profundo un poco y decidió pedir por eso, al fin y al cabo no le agradaba nada de lo que ese hombre podía ofrecer , Goten estaba muy feliz cargando al enorme peluche , a pesar que para Goten no era problema cargarlo era difícil verle ya que el enorme peluche lo tapaba por completo. Bardock estaba inpecionando por unos momentos lo que el crio menor le había dado para comer , era esponjoso y de un color demasiado raro morado.

-¿Abuelo no te gusta tu algodón de azúcar?-

-¿Esta cosa, seguro que es comestible?-

-Si abuelo no pasa nada .- Gohan le dio una pequeña demostración de cómo comerlo, Bardock comenzó a imitarlo como un pequeño niño, el sabor era demasiado dulce a su parecer, pero no estaba malo del todo , lentamente comenzó a comerse el caramelo. Goku iba compartiendo el suyo con Chi-Chi ya que a ella no le agradaba mucho el dulce , esos dos se encontraban hasta atrás de los demás para tener unos pequeños momentos a solas, a Chi-Chi le agradaba que Goku comenzase a comportarse como un esposo normal .

-Goku , nunca pensé que tu compartieras algo que fuese comida.-

-mhh , de hecho nunca lo hago la única vez que lo hice fue la manzana que te di cuando éramos niños.-

-¿Qué?- Chi-Chi se quedo sorprendida, recordaba la vez que le había dado una manzana cuando eran niños pero , el había saltado de un árbol de manzanas y él tenía muchas.

-Si bueno , pare a comer unas manzanas porque tenía hambre , y después de haber comido unas cuantas te mire a lo lejos, nunca lo había hecho antes , corte unas dos manzanas y me acerque a ti luego te la ofrecí.- Goku se volteo con un leve rubor a ver a otro lado , Chi-Chi se le tomo del brazo como cuando eran adolescentes y se le quedo pegada , a decir verdad como ahora estaba con una coleta y con su viejo traje de peleadora se veía años joven y bueno Goku no envejecía tan rápido. Goku no recordaba ni el por qué le había dado una manzana para empezar era verdad él nunca compartía comida..la semilla del ermitaño no contaba y además en ese entonces era diferente, pero por alguna razón sentía que quería darle algo y lo único que miro era manzanas , era la primera vez que quería darle algo alguien o por lo menos algo especial como comida. Chi-Chi restregó un poco su rostro sobre el hombro de Goku se sentía tan feliz que ella fuese la primera en algunos aspectos de la vida para Goku.

-Mira Goku, la rueda de la fortuna ¿nos subimos?-

-ah claro Chi lo que quieras.- Chi-Chi corrió emocionada era la primera vez que se subiría a una montaña rusa junto con Goku, nunca antes lo habían hecho asi que para ella era como lo mejor , se sentía como una pequeña niña enamorada otra vez corriendo junto con su Goku para lograr tomar un lugar en la rueda de la fortuna. Al subir a Goku se le hacía raro que les pusieran algo alrededor como para que no se cayera , pero bueno lo podía entender aunque si se fuesen a caer el simplemente volaría . El juego comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente y luego paro un poco para que Chi-Chi y Goku quedaran hasta la cima , podían admirar toda la ciudad desde ese punto.

-Así es como las personas normales pueden tener una linda vista sin necesidad de volar, es maravilloso Chi.-

-Sí lo es, cuando era niña soñaba con un momento así contigo , haha bueno creía aun que eras un poco normal solo que tenias cola , la cual era peludita y bonita…bueno solo pensaba que podríamos tener un momento así solos tu y yo.-

-¿Te hubiese gustado que yo hubiese sido un humano ordinario?- Chi-Chi bajo la cabeza mirando hacia abajo con un poco de tristeza, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Goku.

-a veces hubiese deseado que solo hubieses sido un esposo normal, trabajar y estar más tiempo con nosotros.- Goku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, el hubiese dado todo por estar con ellos pero tenía que hacerlo sino todos morirían incluyéndoles y esa vez decidió quedarse en el otro mundo por que era mejor, así no les buscarían a su familia tal vez no fue lo mejor pero fue lo único que se le vino en mente pero después le había regalado la vida aquel viejo y se sentía agradecido por eso y no se arrepentiría por ello.

-Pero si no lo hubieses hecho todos hubiésemos muerto me siento orgullosa de ser la esposa del ser más poderoso del universo. - Goku le volteo a ver mientras esta sonreía, Goku observo como ella lentamente cerró los ojos , él sabía lo que continuaba y lentamente cerrando los suyos .

-Después de esto viene el tercer crio ¿verdad? – Goku y Chi-Chi voltearon a ver rápidamente de donde provenía la voz, era Bardock quien por alguna razón se escuchaba como si estuviese borracho, ambos se le quedaron viendo por unos momentos .

-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? , vamos hagan como que no estoy aquí continúen luego yo me llevo a los críos a acampar para darles tiempo.- Bardock les dedico un guiño , esto hizo que ambos se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza.

-¡PAPÁ!- Chi-Chi comenzó a reír al imaginarse que era la primera vez que Goku experimentaba el que su padre le pusiese en vergüenza, Goku salió del agarre de seguridad de la Rueda de la fortuna para corretear a su padre en medo del aire , después Chi-Chi decidió bajar , observo como los dos se posicionaron a un lado del soporte de la rueda de la fortuna , Chi-Chi tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver como Bardock comenzó a correr y Goku le comenzó a seguir provocando que la rueda comenzase a moverse en contra del movimiento al que estaba programado.

-¡vamos kakaroto no te avergüences! , el apareamiento es algo normal y pues una hembra saiyan ¿no? O tal vez otro mini tú.-

-¡CALLATE!- Comenzaron a correr más rápido y más rápido, aun no entendían el por qué el comportamiento tan rápido y tan inusual en Bardock , él que siempre viene a ser tan serio y con semblante frio se comportaba como un niño timando a Goku .

-ah sí…¿yo vuelo? ¡SI! ¡Gerónimo!- Bardock hizo el intento de Volar pero debido a su estado lo único que hizo fue medio volar y topar su trasero con la cara de Goku, Goku al no ser capaz de ver se tropezó por igual y ambos salieron volando por otro lado estrellándose en una de las bajadas de la montaña rusa que estaba no muy lejos pero no tan cercas de la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Padre, seguro que estas bien?-

-¿Quién?- Chi-Chi se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban , ya que se preguntaba ¿Dónde estarían Gohan y Goten?, se supone que ellos estaban con Bardock pero no los veía por ninguna parte.

-¡ACHU!- Goten repentinamente había estornudado, ya llevaban un rato que Gohan y él se habían perdido y habían perdido al abuelo de vista, se dieron cuenta que comió demasiados algodones de azúcar , al que pasara con uno se lo quitaría o buscaría mas , Gohan y él tuvieron un poco de problemas ya que no lo pudieron calmar y sus padres no se encontraban, decidieron retenerlo un rato en la casa de los espejos pero nunca contaron con que ellos se iban a perder por igual , ya no podían salir y tampoco encontraban al abuelo todo era un desastre.

-¡Goten te encontré!-

-¡hermano! -

- Ven Goten no hay tiempo encontré la salida vamos de inmediato a decirle a nuestros padres que el abuelo no está bien del todo. - Goten asintió mientras cargaba su gran dragón de peluche.

Goku observo como desde la esquina se venia acercando los carros de la montaña rusa , rápidamente tomo de su papá en mal estado y comenzó a correr sobre las vías del juego.

-HAY HAY HAY HAY- Goku acelero más al sentir como el vehículo le había pegado en la parte trasera, Bardock comenzó a mover sus brazos como si se estuviese divirtiendo, al ver detenidamente la cara de su hijo kakaroto hizo un sobre esfuerzo por pensar claramente.

-Oiee… ¿ que tu no vuelas?- Goku no podía creer que se le había olvidado que podía volar, rápidamente se quito de las vías del juego y se dirigió hacia donde Chi-Chi estaba.

-¡MAMI!-

-¡Goten , Gohan!-

-¡Bardock!- Bardock pronuncio su propio nombre por alguna razón, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, bueno Goten y Gohan ya sabían el por qué de su comportamiento pero Chi-Chi y Goku aun no sabían.

-¿Ustedes tiene alguna idea del porque él esta así?-

-Bueno papá lo que pasa es que creo que no fue buena idea darle ese algodón de azúcar a el abuelo , se altero por el azúcar y comenzó a comer más y más , y Goten y yo no fuimos capaces de detenerlo pero ustedes no estaban así que queríamos detenerlo en la casa de los espejos pero nos acabamos perdiendo y pues eso ocurrió…-

-Como quien dice, se emborracho con azúcar.- Bardock quería zafarse del agarre de Goku pataleando y quejándose mientras tenia las mejillas rojizas como si de verdad estuviese alcoholizado.

-¿No podremos ver los fuegos artificiales mami?-

-No mira ya empezaron.- Todos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenían los fuegos artificiales. A pesar de ser un festival tipoco ellos no pudieron vestirse o hacer alguna actividad como atrapar un pescado con la red de papel , no tuvieron mucho tiempo además de que habían llegado tarde ese problema se les había atravesado , pero estaban contentos con poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¡ES LA GUERRA!- Bardock se zafo del agarre de Goku y lanzo una bola de energía hacia las luces que provocaban los fuegos artificiales, todos rápidamente se le lanzaron encima a Bardcok para evitar que volviese a hacer lo mismo, lo bueno es que se le había ocurrido lanzarlo al cielo y no de donde provenían los fuegos artificiales del suelo.

-¡Déjenme! , no , ¿Qué no ven que nos atacan?- Goku decidió hacer lo más sabio que se le vino en mente y fue de un golpe dormir a su padre, lo cargo sobre su hombro viendo a su familia.

-¿Hora de irnos?-

-¡SI!-

A pesar de haber sido un día muy largo , se habían divertido demasiado , Bardock verdaderamente no tenía idea de nada sobre la vida humana y era divertido verle descubrir nuevas cosas que sería lo más simple pero al fin de cuentas nuevo para él. Fueron a una velocidad normal de vuelta a casa en la montaña paoz. Al llegar a casa decidieron dejar a Bardock en el sillón y cubrirlo bien mientras este roncaba, Goten y Gohan fueron a la habitación que compartían los dos para irse a dormir , Goten con su gran peluche para acurrucarlo y Gohan simplemente con sus pijamas. Goku y Chi-Chi se habían acostado ya en la cama relajándose , parecía que en vez de haber recibido a un ser adulto y maduro recibieron a un muy crecido niño.

-¿Al fin a descansar? , tú padre nos está dando mucho trabajo y eso que solo van 3 días de conocerlo Goku.-

-haha.. y los que hacen falta Chi.-

-¿Bueno hora de dormir?-

-Mhh, tengo una idea mejor Chi.- Goku lentamente se coloco sobre su esposa mientras le hacía caricias, ya tenía un tiempo que tenía ganas de estar con ella a solas y sentirla nuevamente, esta solo se dejo acariciar sintiendo las firmes manos de su esposo que pocas veces la exploraban de esa manera, Goku se acerco lentamente para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios, su mano al mismo tiempo lentamente se dirigía a acariciar zonas olvidadas hasta que…

-Kakaroto, tengo frio ¿puedo dormir aquí?- Goku inesperadamente del susto callo de la cama mientras Chi se cubría con las sabanas , a pesar de que estaba con sus pijamas solo lo había hecho como reflejo , Goku se paro estando apunto de argumentarle algo cuando solo observo como su padre se había lanzado a la cama para acurucarse.

-_**hic**_ gracias kkakaroto.- Y en menos de un minuto este se había quedado dormido, Chi-Chi se le quedo viendo a Goku mientras este no sabía qué hacer , lentamente intento moverlo de la cama pero este se negaba o le lanzaba un golpe para que lo dejase en paz, se rindió y simplemente se acostó del otro lado dejando a su papá en medio de Chi-Chi y de él mismo.

-Esto… es llegar a un extremo Goku.-

-Lo sé..pero una noche no daña ¿o sí?-

-Goku , te lo puedo pasar cuando sea Goten , inclusive Gohan ¿Pero tu padre? ¡mi suegro! , durmiendo en la misma cama que nosotros , porque tiene frio esta ebrio de azúcar y cabe a decir que es de la misma edad o es mucho más viejo que nosotros dos juntos.-

-Lo lamento Chi, prometo que te lo recompensare…mhhhh ¡ya se! , entraremos al concurso de las artes marciales y ganare el premio para ti.-

-¿Enserio harías eso Goku?-

-¡Claro! , El concurso será dentro de dos días y no pensaba concursar esta vez pero te aseguro que si entramos todos abra muchas más probabilidades de ganar el premio.- Chi-Chi lo pensó por unos momentos, ellos necesitaban el dinero de la recompensa ya que se estaban quedando sin dinero, y todo podían entrar a concursar así que le parecía una buena idea a su punto de vista.

-¿entonces?, ¿Qué dices chi? –

-Está bien Goku , entraremos TODOS , incluyendo a tu padre ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Claro que sí! , que emoción toda la familia SON en el concurso de las artes marciales.- Ambos comenzaron a sonreír pero esta se les fue cuando escucharon los ronquidos de Bardock . Optaron por irse a dormir , mañana tendrían que avisarle a Bardock sobre el concurso e intentar explicarle el por qué había amanecido en la cama de ambos… Si aún faltaban muchos días que pasar con este hombre.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~

**Maroku: si ya se me tarde pero es porque tenia exámenes ya les había dicho :I el capitulo de la otra historia lo tendre que subir luego también ;-; **

**Bardock:*aun en cama* … **

**Maroku: oh si…lo que paso fue que… **

**~~~Flash back~~~~ **

**Goku: Vamos papa , admite que te agrada Maroku, pero aun asi es muy chica para ti **

**Bardock: cállate kakaroto **

**Maroku: ._. podrían intentar hablar de esto cuando yo no este presente…. **

**Bardock:para lo único que quiero una hembra y para lo único que es buena es para apare… **

**Maroku:*le proporciona un golpe tal fuerte que lo hace atravesar 5 montañas* MALDITO! **

**Goku:…uh oh…. **

**Bardock:*K.O* **

**~~~~Fin del Flash back~~~~ **

**Bardock:ya te dije que lo sentía **

**Maroku:¬¬ hump…bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima por favor dejen mas reviews vnv e intentare hacer ahora los capítulos mas pronto ya que ahora tendre mas tiempo vale? Les quiero bye bye x3 **

**Goten: ¿Abuelito no morirá , verdad nee-chan? **

**Maroku: no se…. Se me antoja su muerte lenta cruel y despiadada , pero por ti no lo hare pequeño *le acaricia la cabeza* **

**Goten: oh oh oh y saben? Maroku esta escribiendo unas historias donde salgo yo! Bueno de hecho solo es una….pero salgo yo! Soy tan feliz nunca me dan tanta atención… **

**Goku:…. **

**Chi-Chi: pero yo si lo hago lindurita **

**Goten: es sierto solo mami y Gohan ^w^ OH! Y maroku y abuelito también! **

**Goku: Goten no olvidas a alguien? **

**Gote:*cuenta con sus deditos a los cuatro (Gohan , Maroku, Bardock y Chi-Chi)* no no lo hago :3 **

**Goku:*se va al rincón* Soy un mal padre…. **

**Goten:? **

**Maroku: ^^" bueno nos vemos para la próxima ¡!**


	9. Kame House

**Maroku: cha chan noveno capítulo :3 pwee genialoso today this is almost the last chapter just one more to go xD 3 bueno puedo agregar omakes pequeñitos para que la historia no muera no se? ~w~ además quisiera saber si puedo traducir mis propias historias a Ingles y no ir contra el reglamento?, había leído que no se podían publicar dos veces las historias pero no se si por el mismo autor y en otro idioma cuenta? Por favor díganmelo por que me gustaría que mas alrededor del mundo pudiesen leerlos ^^ y además no quería a hacer gente lloarar con mi FIc Goku x Goten ;3; lo lamentoooo prometo hacer uno bonito y feliz.**

**Bardock: OK humanas tch me hicieron esta pregunta **

Bardock, si Goku se fuese a morir y la única forma para salvarle la vida sea:  
1)comerse una uña del pie que lleva meses sin labrase  
2) lamer una axila peluda y sudorosa  
3) vestirse de mujer e intentar seducir a un hombre

¿cual elegirías?... !y no vale preferir la muerte antes que hacer una de esas 3 opciones! !piensa en tu hijo!  
Bueno, espero que me responsas a esta humilde pregunta AHJAAJAJAJAJA XDDD

**Saludos_PixieGirl **

**Bardock: Mira niña , si escojo la uña , la puedo lavar poner sal y lo que quieras no seria problema **

**Maroku:..que asco ._. *se hace un paso hacia aras* **

**Bardock:2 No especificas que afuerzas deba de estar peluda y sudorosa puedo lamer la de la saiyan fea y sería lo mismo…**

**Maroku: HIJO DE TU…. **

**Bardock:3 Si mato al hombre..no habrá nadie a quien seducir , aclaro mi punto? Además mejor le habiento una semilla del ermitaño, apropósito *se truena las manos* ¿Quién fue el humano que dijo que yo amo ala saiyan? ^ ^? **

**Maroku: ._. …yeah…uh…well…. 8D si sobreviven Todos a la furia de Bardock al final de la historia les dare spoilers de solo los Titulos de Historias que tengo en mente por el momento x3**

**Bardock: Nada te pertenece bla bla bla, Akira Toriyama , bla bla bla bla **

**Maroku: =.= ... Disfruten 3 Pedo Monkey… (haciendo referencia a Pedo Bear) **

**Bardock: CALLATE **

**Maroku: YOO PEDO MONEKYY 8D *sale volando junto con Goten* **

**Bardock: NO ESTOY TAN VIEJO!**

**~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~**

**Capiutlo 9. Kame House y el concurso de Artes Marciales.**

Bardock lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos , se había percatado que estaba muy aferrado a alguien pero no sabía a quien , después de poner las ideas en orden en su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba aferrado a su hijo kakaroto quien estaba babeando y roncando a la vez.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- Al momento de gritar Goku se asusto y callo de la cama, Bardock se lanzo hacia atrás del susto sin darse cuenta que Chi-Chi estaba tras de ellos , escucho un quejido al momento de caer de la cama sobre algo relativamente suave.

-HAY- Bardock al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer se volteo para verla medio dormida pero adolorida, se levanto rápidamente mientras se le quedaba viendo a los dos levantarse aturdidos por la forma en que habían despertado.

-¡¿POR QUE ESTABA YO CON USTEDES?!- Los dos aun seguían confundidos y sin más ignoraron completamente a Bardock y se lanzaron sobre la cama para volver a dormir. Bardock al ver tal acción se desespero les tomo otra vez de la cabeza y las estrello entre sí, observo como la joven fue la que más rápido reacciono, Goku al tener la cabeza demasiado dura no sintió nada Chi-Chi se enfado con Goku y le pego un puñetazo despertándolo por completo.

-Les pregunte ¿Qué hacía yo en medio de ustedes dos?- Goku comenzó a restregarse los ojos y al querer tomar soporte de Chi-Chi quien no le dejo y lo empujo a la cama otra vez, sacudiéndose un poco las ideas despejo su mente y volteo a ver a su padre.

-Pues tú ayer comiste demasiado azúcar, tenias el mismo efecto como si hubieses tomado demasiado alcohol y cuando te trajimos devuelta a casa se te ocurrió venir a dormir con nosotros porque tenas frio.- Bardock volteo a ver a la esposa de Goku para verificar sus palabras, ella solo asintió Bardock sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse tibias no podía creer que él siendo un guerrero , fuese a parar a quedar en estado alcohólico ¡CON AZUCAR!

-Yo…pues uh ¿perdón?-

-Está bien papá solo esperemos que nunca vuelva a pasar, apropósito quería decirte entraremos al concurso de las artes marciales.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Bueno como el mismo nombre lo dice es un concurso donde demuestras que tan hábil eres, los mejores del mundo entero vienen a este concurso cada cierto tiempo para demostrar sus habilidades y todos nosotros entraremos será fácil.-

-Está bien , así podre yo mismo probar sus habilidades.-

-Supongo que Vegeta y Trunks también entraran así que será más emocionante.-

-¿Cuándo será?-

-Dentro de unos días así que estaremos ben solo hay que relajarnos ¿de acuerdo?- Bardock solo asintió con la cabeza , a Chi-Ch le agradaba la idea de que ahora era capaz de estar más tiempo con su familia ya que como ella ahora también era peleadora podía estar con ellos y hacer exactamente lo mismo sin ningún temor a ser lastimada o algo por el estilo. Y dentro de unos días sería la primera vez que todos entraran al concurso ella solo había participado una vez y de esa pelea se caso con Goku y estaba muy feliz por ello si iba recordaría viejos tiempos , y aunque no lo quería decir le quería demostrar ahora a Bulma que su pequeño Goten podía patearle el trasero a Trunks y Goku a su Vegeta además de que podría restregarle que ella podía hacer una actividad mas con su familia y que ahora se veía mucho más joven y bella que ella. Chi-Chi estaba fantaseando tanto en su propio mundo que nunca se percato que comenzó a hacer poses y a semi-hablar en voz algo alta, Goku soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su esposa con su rostro de determinación e inclusive haciendo una pose heroica fantaseando, él la adoraba aunque nunca lo hacía notar en público y todos podrían creer que ella y su familia venía a ser en segundo plano para irse a pelear, pero la realidad es que él lo hacía para protegerlos.

Bardock solo se le quedo viendo raro, su hijo había escogido una esposa algo rara pero nada mal, de hecho él pensó que cuando llegase al planeta ya no quedaría nada ya que esa era su misión, pero por alguna razón agradecía que eso no fuese el cazo, le agradaba la tierra era mucho más tranquila que el planeta Vegita .

-Apropósito es hora de desayunar iré a cazar la comida.-

-Oh no será necesario, les are ahora comida normal ¿les parece? Solo denme unos momentos.- Chi-Chi se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina y comenzó a hacerles desayuno a todos, sus hijos despertarían debido al olor de la comida típico de los SON. A Goku una de la cosas que le encantaba de Chi-Chi era su comida, él había comido anteriormente de muchas otras personas, o que él mismo de vez en cuando preparaba pero la comida de su Chi no tenia comparación era la mejor, y podía presumir que sabia así de deliciosa por que era hecha especialmente para él.

Bardock al comenzar a olfatear la comida desde la mesa, su estomago comenzó a rugir por ella , olía bastante bien y se veía deliciosa, los pequeños tal y como Chi-Chi lo había predijo salieron rápidamente al oler la comida, al ser la casa pequeña sonidos, olores y hasta conversaciones podían ser percibidas fácilmente . Todos se sentaron y ella comenzó a servir la comida rápidamente, como era de esperarse todos tenían el mismo apetito como siempre, ella siempre solía cocinar como para más de 30 personas cuando en realidad eran solo 3, pero ahora tal vez debería aumentar la ración a 40, contando que Bardock podría contar como otro.

-papá ahora te llevare a Kame house para que conozcas a otros amigos y al Maestro Roshi.-

-Puedo predecir que ese tal Roshi ¿ es quien te entreno?-

-Sip, me entreno cuando yo tenía 10 y también entreno a Chi-Chi oh y también para conseguirte un traje como el nuestro más cómodo para pelear.-

-Está bien.-

Goten se había emocionado, no recordaba que alguna vez el hubiese ido a Kame house probablemente sí pero no lo recordaba, su mami le había dicho que allí habían vivido muchas cosas en la pequeña casita de color rosada según las descripciones de todos ellos, también Gohan había ido y no era justo todo lo emocionante lo había vivido Gohan y a él casi no le toco nada por ser el menor pero le alegraba que ahora pudiese estar en familia con sus dos padres vivos su hermano mayor y su abuelito.

Al terminar la comida con una gran velocidad Chi-Chi lavo los platos y los acomodo en su lugar siendo toda una profesional en este campo de la limpieza. Todos se prepararon ahora que Bardock iría a un lugar menos publico se le permitió volver a usar su traje de soldado. Gohan tomo su traje similar al de el señor piccolo y se lo puso, a Bardock se le hacía raro que fuese el único de entre los Goten y Goku que tuviese un traje distinto y por alguna razón se le hacía que ese estilo de zapatos y vestimenta la había visto antes en algún lugar.

-¿Crio me puedes decir de donde sacaste esa ropa?-

-Ah, bueno abuelo es que estas son parecidas al del Señor piccolo la uso por que lo respeto mucho fue quien me entreno.-

Goku desde un rincón escuchaba y rechinaba un poco los dientes, nunca se había percatado que Gohan le tenía tanto aprecio a Piccolo, de niño lo comprendió tal vez porque le había salvado la vida pero parecía que le tenía más respeto que a su propio padre

-es que me ha parecido haber visto ese tipo de ropa antes pero no se en donde.-

-Piccolo es un Namek papá.-

-¡¿Son amigos de un Namekusein?!-

-Sí, El señor piccolo a salvado mi vida muchas veces .- Bardock se le quedo viendo a Goku como rechinaba los dientes, al parecer él fue el único que se percato del comportamiento de Goku, pero suponía que el crio le respetaba más al namek que a su padre. Pero Goku no se dio cuenta que el respetaba más a ese tal Roshi que a su propio padre solo que era demasiado despistado para notarlo, pero no lo culparía el acababa de llegar no hace más de una semana y al otro individuo lo conocía casi desde que era un pequeño crio solamente, tal vez fue la misma situación de el crio y el Namek.

Ya era hora por fin de que Chi-Chi saliera de su habitación, les quería sorprender con su nuevo Gi de pelea, era del mismo color y estilo que el de Goku y Goten con la diferencia de que este era como un estilo vestido y bajo tenía un short a la rodilla color azul como si fuese de licra y tenía el símbolo de la tortuga, Goten y Gohan le dijeron a su mama que se veía muy bien y que ese traje versión femenino le sentaba muy bien, Goku solo ronroneo un poco inconsciente mientras la revisaba de arriba abajo, sus ronroneos comenzaron a ser un poco más evidente para Bardock que estaba a su lado así que para evitar miradas extrañas de los críos le dio un zape para hacerlo entrar en sí.

-HAY.- Goku al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo pensamientos inapropiados para el momento, se rasco la cabeza dedicándoles una Sonrisa SON, todos optaron por mejor irse de una vez a Kame House. Goten le comenzó a hacer carreras a Gohan, Goku iba tras con Bardock y Chi-Chi iba volando un poco de frente admirando el paisaje. La intensión del por qué Goku estaba tras de Chi era una por más de morbo.

-Contrólate Kakaroto.- Goku le dedico una mirada de confusión, a pesar de que su instinto estaba indicando otra cosa su capacidad de razonamiento no le estaba indicando apropiadamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba ronroneando demasiado al ver a su esposa en ese traje y se sentía demasiado incitado a acercársele y hacerle y deshacerle.

-Tus pupilas están demasiado dilatadas Kakaroto, cuida eso o se darán cuenta.- Goku se tapo los ojos, no podía creer que solo ante el simple hecho de que su esposa estuviese usando ese traje le estuviese llevando a un raro limite , si era verdad que desde hace unos días quería tener a su esposa cercas no había podido ser capaz gracias a interrupciones no esperadas por parte de su padre, pero por alguna razón verdaderamente deseaba tener otro hijo ese sentimiento solo lo tuvo principalmente con Goten no tuvo mucho en cuenta a Gohan más bien él fue producto de aquel acto no significaba que le quería menos o algo así.

Lo único que lo salvo es que habían llegado por fin a Kamehouse solo que… la inesperada entrada de Goten fue algo…pues inesperado. Gohan solamente de Juego empujo a Goten para que callera en la pequeña playa de Kame House pero nunca se imagino que su fuerza fuera tal que hiciese que este atravesara el techo de la pequeña casa ni siquiera había calculado que caería cercas de la casa.

-Crio tu fuerza a aumentado mucho por el entrenamiento debes de tener más control sobre el o pasara cosas como esto.-

-Pero… yo recuerdo que hace mucho Gohan y yo estábamos en fase Saiyajin y con facilidad quebrábamos las cosas y la fuerza era demasiada ¿Por qué no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes ni en la feria ni en la mañana rompiendo algo?-

-Lo que sucede Kakaroto es que el efecto de fuerza llega un poco después ya que los músculos comienzan a relajarse la fuerza se desata, y en la mañana por que seguían aun demasiado cansados y semi dormidos es por eso que no se dieron cuenta.-

-¿G..Goten?- Chi-Chi y Gohan fueron los primeros en ir por el pequeñito que había atravesado el techo y probablemente llegado hasta al primer piso, pero comenzaron a escuchar demasiados disparos y al pequeño Goten gritonear hasta que vieron como salió disparado hacia afuera desde la puerta mientras era perseguido por Launch, probablemente todo el polvo que provoco al estrellarse hizo que ella estornudara y provocara su metamorfosis.

-¡Hayayayahay! – Goten corría en círculos esquivando los disparos del arma de la furiosa Launch, rápidamente Bardock al ver que alguien amenazaba al crio más pequeño se dirijo de manera más que rápida a tomar del arma de la mujer y doblarla con la mano mientras le veía con frialdad.

-¿Goku?- Launch observo detenidamente se parecía mucho a Goku pero no era él, este se veía distinto y por alguna razón le daba un aire de miedo a Launch, el pequeño niño con el mismo cabello alborotado que Goku se escondió tras ese hombre.

-No Launch aquí estoy yo- Goku saludo felizmente a Launch, esta volteo a ver a Goku luego a Bardock y por último a Goten, fue cuando grito.

-¡TRES GOKU!- E inmediatamente esta callo desmayada, el maestro Roshi a paso lento salió sin saber que ocurría se despertó abruptamente por el ruido de algo estrellarse contra la casa y sobre todo los gritoneos de Launch y de un niño pequeño a su parecer. Al salir se sorprendió al ver a Goku.

-Oh Goku eres tú.-

-¡Hola maestro Roshi!-

-¡Gohan , que milagro!- Roshi volteo a inspeccionar donde estaba Launch, miro a una muchacha tirada desmayada y a otra muy hermosa que creía haber visto antes en algún lugar, y después…a ¿otro Goku?

-¿Y esa muchacha tan hermosa? Siento que la he visto antes…-

-Maestro Roshi es mi mamá.- Roshi volteo a ver abruptamente a Gohan mientras gritaba en silencio ¿esa era Chi-Chi? Pero ¿Cómo? , se veía demasiado joven y tenía un Gi de pelea con el signo de la tortuga como Goku… Se sacudió cualquier idea que tuviese en mente ya que aunque no lo pareciese Goku era territorial con su mujer y peor aun la mujer era la mujer más fuerte digna esposa de Goku así que los dos en fusión contra Muten Roshi no era una buena idea, pero aun así le daba curiosidad saber quién era ese que se parecía tanto a Goku.

-Abuelito creo que la mataste.-

-…Pero si no le hice nada.- Roshi al escuchar al menor decir Abuelito, se pudo dar la idea él solo, el gran parecido con Goku no era coincidencia…¿Pero cómo era eso posible? , siempre haba sabido que Goku no tenia padres que probablemente habían muerto y que había llegado solo a la tierra y fue encontrado por Gohan, Roshi seguía inspeccionando a Bardock mientras este estaba sacudiendo a Launch para que se despertara.

-Maestro Roshi él es mi padre su nombre es Bardock.- Goku tomo del hombro de Roshi, Roshi seguía sorprendido al saber que Goku tenía a su padre y aun el parecido que tenían y lo joven que este se veía se veía exactamente de la misma edad que Goku. Bardock dejo que Goten cargara a Launch cosa que en si se veía muy raro ya que él era por demás pequeño y parecía que Launch flotaba por sí misma. Se acerco a Roshi mirándolo detenidamente.

-Así que usted es Roshi.- Roshi al escuchar la voz de Bardock le provoco un escalofrió, podría decirse que veía a Goku pero su voz y semblante de frialdad le era claro que no era Goku a pesar de esa gran similitud, pero además esa cicatriz en el rostro y ese traje similar al de Vegeta era más fácil distinguir que efectivamente él era un Saiyajin, pero le sorprendió el ver como al que estaba inspeccionando detenidamente parecía dedicarle una reverencia.

-Le agradezco que haya cuidado y entrenado a mi hijo, he escuchado mucho de Kakaroto sobre usted y le tiene mucho respeto.-

-Oh ¡haha! No pues no fue nada no fue nada, el joven Goku siempre ha sido un prodigio en las artes marciales y demás yo solo lo introduje un poco él hace muchos años ya me había sobrepasado. -

-Es un saiyajin el pelear está en su sangre.-

-Si bueno eso lo sabemos desde que su hermano mayor apareció pero…¿usted?¿cómo es que esta aquí? , pensé que había muerto o algo así.-

-¡Bueno maestro mejor hay que entrar es una larga historia!.- Goku tomo a Chi-Chi del brazo , Gohan le ayudaba a Goten a cargar a Launch a pesar de que esta no era pesada para Goten se veía demasiado raro el que él solo la estuviese cargando, Roshi y Bardock fueron al último, Roshi no pudo contra su instinto y observo el definido cuerpo de Chi-Chi con ese Gi de pelea femenino.

-Si yo fuera tú no aria eso.- La voz de Bardock lo saco de sus pensamientos, y cuando volteo a ver nuevamente enfrento volteo a ver a Goku con una sonrisa pero por alguna razón provoco que Roshi tuviese un poco de escalofríos, resignado opto por voltear a ver donde fuese menos a Chi-Chi. Al entrar Gohan y Goten pusieron a Launch sobre un sillón , todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras la gran tortuga limpiaba el desastre que hizo Goten al atravesar el techo y segundo piso de la pequeña casa. Bardock comenzó a explicar , a Roshi se le hacia una historia algo descabellada pero no podía dudar ya que tenia al padre frente a sus ojos y aun así se le hacía algo raro pero acepto el hecho de que a lo menos este no tenía ninguna otra intención mas el de venir por su hijo pero el tiempo le fallo, aunque se preguntaba que si hubiese sido Bardock quien lo hubiese criado..¿seguiría la tierra existiendo? Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Goku le estaba cuestionando ya desde hace un rato.

-¡MAESTRO! Le pregunte ¿Dónde está krillin?-

-Ah …Oh mira acaba de llegar.- Krillin abrió la puerta mientras cargaba a su hija Marron, Numero 18 cargaba unas bolsas con alimentos para Kame House, Krillin se sorprendió al verlos a todos en Kame House y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ellos para saludarles pero algo lo había detenido… La mirada fría de ese que era idéntico a Goku lo dejo confundido y paralizado.

-¡Krillin!, que bien justo a tiempo, apenas estaba preguntando dónde estabas.-

-Go..Go..Goku.- Krilin le dio a Marron a numero 18, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que Krillin, Lentamente krillin apunto a Bardock quien se les quedo viendo por un tiempo, Krillin trago saliva mientras volteaba a ver nervioso a Goku.

-Oh es mi papá Bardock.- Goku lo dijo como lo más normal del mundo , Krillin y No.18 se quedaron sorprendidos, volteaban a comparar una y otra vez y no se lo podían creer se veía igual de Joven que Goku. Algo cautelosos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, No.18 sostenía bien a marron ya que le había tocado sentarse junto a Bardock y con ese semblante que tenia le daba algo de miedo que le hiciese algo a su pequeña hija, pero la pequeña tenía otros planes al ver la cola de Bardock que se movía arriba y abajo.

-Pero Goku se mira igual de Joven que tu.-

-No me digan que tengo que explicar todo otra vez…- Goku asintió mientras le hacia una pequeña suplica con las manos, Bardock suspiro pesadamente mientras les comenzaba a explicar nuevamente, Marron estaba demasiado concentrada en ver la cola de Bardock zarandearse arriba y abajo. Cuando Bardock termino de explicar No.18 y Krillin ya habían podido entender por fin, además de que su raza al parecer no envejecía a la par que un ser humano normal y además ese viaje en el tiempo que hizo probablemente tenía casi la misma edad que Goku pero un poco mas tal vez. Estaban tan entretenidos todos en la conversación que nunca se percataron del cuando Marron se zafo un poco del agarre de No.18 y tomo de la cola de Bardock mientras reía.

A krillin y a No.18 se les puso la cara azul al ver como la pequeña se colgaba de esta mientras recivia la mirada asesina por parte de Bardock o más bien fría, 18 quería hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué y solo se asusto al ver como Bardock elevo a la pequeña con su cola a pesar de que era su punto sensible la niña era demasiado pequeña como para causarle alguna reacción de debilidad, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a juguetear con su cola acariciándole la mejilla a la pequeña niña quien no paraba de reír. Krillin y 18 se tranquilizaron al ver que no era ningún peligro. Goku y los demás sonrieron al ver como el mayor ya se podía llevar bien sin tener que ser tan frio con los demás. Goten también quiso jugar un poco y los dos comenzaron a juguetear un poco con la pequeña.

-Apropósito maestro veníamos por un traje de Gi para mi papá, como veras será algo raro si vamos al concurso de las artes marciales.-

-¿Entraran los dos al concurso?-

-Nope ¡Entraremos todos! ¡Inclusive Chi!- Todos los Son asintieron, Roshi recordaba ese entrenamiento que le había dado a Chi-Chi probablemente de allí derivaba ya su nueva fuerza y además supo que tuvo más entrenamiento por parte de Karin, sería buena idea verles a todos pelear en el torneo, sería algo emocionante ver a toda la familia pelear.

-Claro que tengo uno, pero tiene el signo de la tortuga ¿Le molesta?-

Bardock dejo de juguetear un poco con Marron para voltear a ver a el viejo Roshi, con la mirada indico que no le molestaba del todo, pero al verlo se percato que era del mismo color que el de Kakaroto, completamente naranja, no pudo evitar el suspirar pesadamente, seguramente todos los humanos se burlarían y los llamarían la familia Zanahoria o algo así. Por un momento se los imagino a todos vestidos como zanahoria gigante, lo cual no le agrado mucho, le dio a 18 su pequeña hija Marron y se fue a cambiar. Al regresar tenía sus calentadores rojos y esa banda roja que nunca se quitaba, se veía algo raro y tal vez desconvidado pero no le importaba mucho.

-Abuelo ¿Por qué nunca te quitas esa banda de la cabeza?-

-Es algo que es preciado e importante para mi crio. – Bardock no se sentía aun en el modo de explicarle todo al pequeño de donde la había tomado , pasaron las horas y todos comenzaron a conversar, Bardock se entero mas sobre las peleas que habían pasado, el cómo habían derrotado a Freezer sobre la existencia de esas esferas del dragón las transformaciones de Goku en súper saiyajin y que había la existencia de otras fases además de la normal sobre como aprendieron sus técnicas entrenamientos etc etc. Bardock se sentía maravillado aunque su rostro no lo expresaba todos observaron como su cola se movía de un lado a otro como si fuese un pequeño cachorro. La noche llego y ya era tarde para los SON, solo tendrían un día de descanso para el concurso de las artes marciales, Krillin dijo que solo iba a ser espectador ya que la verdad no se quería enfrentar con ninguno de ellos.

Los SON salieron de Kame House Prometiendo que después del concurso irían a arreglar lo que Goten y Gohan hicieron con el techo y segundo piso, Launch apenas estaba despertando cuando estos se habían ido y solo pensó que había sido un mal sueño, Todos se despidieron mientras todos comenzaron a volar a los de Kame House les había sorprendido a ver visto a Chi-Chi volar junto con los demás . Al irse alejando más y más hasta perderse de la vista la pequeña isla y también a los sujetos que se iban volando.

-Kakaroto me siento ridículo con este traje.- Los demás tosieron un poco al hacerle recordar que todos usaban el mismo estilo de traje a excepción de Gohan que usaba uno de color distinto.

-Nos van a decir la familia Zanahoria…- Todos observaron como bardock iba volando con los brazos colgando y la cola entre las piernas como un cachorro vencido o triste, todos comenzaron al reir ante los pensamientos de Bardock sobre el nuevo uniforme oficial de la familia Son, decidieron para subirle el ánimo hacer una carreras nuevamente como de costumbre. Pero al llegar a la pequeña casa Bardock había olvidado que ellos aun no sabían cómo frenar, así que solo cerro un ojo al ver como cada uno de ellos se estrellaba en puntos distintos cercas del lugar parecía que el que más lejos llego fue Gohan cayendo dentro del lago a una distancia considerable de la casa.

-¡Estamos bien!- Escucho como todos habían hablado en Coro y le dio una gran alegría que comenzó a reir al escucharles y verles nuevamente reincorporarse, aunque fuese la familia zanahoria no le importaba demasiado, le agradaba estar con ellos , y disfrutaría ese concurso de las artes marciales, pero por el momento ahora solo se dedicaría a descansar junto a su ahora familia.

~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

**Maroku: chachan bueno termine esto pero me temo que me tardare otra vez en escribir el otro capitulo de la otra historia :I **

**Bardock: a la humana la atarean con tareas y cosas asi…¿segura que no quieres seguir mi plan de expotar tu escuela? **

**Maroku: =.= no seria mala idea..BUENo como les prometi algunos títulos de próximas historias presentadas por , el adorable de GOHAN 3 pero menos adorable que Goten **

**Goten: SII **

**Gohan: ahh pues los títulos son **

_**Romeo y julieta**_

_**Niñero de mi esposa **_

_**El cumpleaños de Chi **_

_**Intentando ser un buen esposo **_

_**Nuestra primera vez **_

_**Mi esclavo **_

_**Mi apariencia no importa sigo siendo Goku **_

_**¿Cuál es Goku? **_

_**Goku tiene Celos **_

**Maroku: ya ya parale ._. sino luego con que los voy a emocionar D: **

**Gohan: lo lamento! **

**Maroku: :A bueno ahora procesige con la otra historia y espero que hayan leído mi otro fic 3 buen los vere luego :3 **

**Bardock: si veo que alguien utiliza un titulo de la cria saiyan Mueren **

**Maroku: ||D….ok…bueno….hasta la próxima **


	10. Concurso de las artes marciales parte 1

**Maroku: si bla bla intento hacer los capitulos pronto por que este fin de semana estare ocupada hacienda logos de empresas tambien soy dibujante y saben se me antoja hacer un manga de m i otra historia xD , pero prefiero terminar de escribir hasta los espoilers que hize, cuando termine todas esas historias , traducirlas al ingles Y poder dibujar un tiempo :3 pero bueno aqui ajha **

**BardocK: **_**y a quien le importa lo que tú digas a quien le importa lo que tu hagas…**_

**Maroku: ¬¬ … Dragon ball/z/GT no me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama disfruten. **

**Bardock:**_**Yo estoy aquí…y aquí seguire….**_

**Maroku: MUY BIEN ¿Quien lo dejo escuchar la radio? **

**Gohan:..*levanta la mano* lo siento **

**Goten:O3O….disfruten …. **

**Maroku: *jala de la oreja a Gohan ***

**~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~ **

-Papá por favor, ayúdame .-

-¿Para qué quieres que me lleve a los críos?-

-No cuestiones solo ayúdame.-

-bien bien, los llevare a cazar y…-

-¡NO! , no sé un entrenamiento nocturno lo que quieras pero no quiero que vuelvan hasta mañana.-

-ya veo , no te preocupes kakaroto los mantendré ocupados- Bardock le dedico un guiño a Goku sabiendo cual era su propósito, para que otra cosa los correría a todos menos a su esposa y a él de la casa , Goku le lanzo un puchero ya había sido suficiente que le hubiesen arruinado el momento más de una vez , esta sería la noche en la que tendría a su mujer solo para él y sin interrupciones .

Después de un rato Bardock le dijo a Chi-Chi que se llevaría a los niños a un extra entrenamiento antes del día del concurso, a ella se le había hecho algo raro pero no le prestó demasiada atención, así que solo. Goku intento todo lo posible para limpiar un poco la habitación en la que pasaría la noche con Chi ¡Por fin!

-Goku ¿Quieres que te haga de cenar? No estará nadie solo tú y yo al parecer…¿Por qué no fuiste tú? – Chi-Chi no había prestado atención a ese detalle, GOKU no había ido a **ENTRENAR **ahora eso si era grave , Goku por nada del mundo se perdería la oportunidad de entrenar _**NADA**_ o bueno tal vez si, por comida podría darse un descanso, pero no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Ah pues este…haha – Goku se rasco la cabeza no sabiendo que contestar se le había olvidado que dar como escusa, porque él nunca se perdería un entrenamiento pero… era tanto su deseo de estar con su Chi, pero tal vez si le decía que era porque quería estar con ella ¿no sería apresurar las cosas? Oh tal vez ¿obligarla?, negó levemente con la cabeza sin saber que responderle.

-Ah ya veo- Chi-Chi lentamente se acerco a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla Goku soltó un pequeño ronroneo feliz de que tal vez ella había comprendió y no debió haber sido él quien lo dijese.

-Piensas entrenar tu solo, bien te esperare con la comida - Goku por reflejo solo asintió pensando que ella tenía la idea de lo que quería hacer con una pequeña sonrisa como la del maestro Karin, pero abrió los ojos en grande cuando proceso las palabras de Chi-Chi su pequeña sonrisa gatuna se esfumo y comenzó a tartamudear "pero" mientras veía a su mujer acercarse a la estufa para comenzar a cocinar, al darle la espalda a él, este no la dejo moverse de su posición por que la estaba abrazando fuertemente, esta quedo paralizada ya que era inusual de Goku pero a como era últimamente se relajo un poco sintiendo como su nariz tocaba con delicadeza su cuello.

-Yo no fui porque quiero estar contigo Chi.- Levemente Goku comenzó a restregarse contra su cuello como un pequeño gatito, a pesar de que su naturaleza Saiyan era similar a la de un simio se podría decir que se comportaba como un gatito. Chi-Chi no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita al sentir cosquillas por el alborotado cabello de su esposo.

-¿Oh? ¿y qué quiere hacer el señor de la casa? – Levemente Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Goku mientras le volteaba a ver con una mirada de curiosidad, Goku nunca era del tipo planear algo la mayor parte de las veces era espontaneo e improvisado. Goku trago un poco mientras cerró los ojos acercándose a los labios de su esposa con los suyos en forma de labio de pececito, a pesar de ya ser un adulto de haber tenido 2 hijos con su esposa, aun se sentía como un adolecente inexperto, vaya la relevancia como un puberto sin saber qué hacer, solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto. Chi-Chi no pudo evitar soltar otra pequeña risita al ver a su esposo, como siempre tan inocente o a lo menos eso creía ella, levemente se acerco a esos labios de pececito de su esposo y le dio un leve beso. Y sin previo aviso Goku tomo a su esposa la cargo como debió de haberlo hecho en la noche de bodas hasta su habitación.

-¿Con que esto tenias planeado eh?- Chi-Chi tuvo una segundo opinión sobre la inocencia de su esposo, y solo junto con él se dejo llevar, toda la noche estuvieron juntos con cada beso y caricia borrando dificultosamente un año que no estuvieron juntos y también así intentando recompensarlos con próximos que vendrían pero estando los dos juntos, así toda la noche.

~~~x~~~~

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron un poco cansados aun por las actividades de la noche anterior sonrieron mutuamente mientras con las miradas intercambiaban palabras, con un cansancio y todo el esfuerzo reunido posible , se levantaron de la cama y se tomaron un baño rápido los dos juntos  
_para no desperdiciar agua_, después de su "baño" , ambos se pusieron sus respectivos Gi de combate de color naranja y con el símbolo de la tortuga. Una hora después llegaron los demás relajados y con muchas ganas de dirigirse al concurso de las artes miricales.

-¿Cómo se la paso mi nene ayer?-

-¡Fue muy divertido Mami! Debiste haber venido , abuelito, Gohan y yo estuvimos haciendo entrenamiento con la mente y fue tan genial nunca lo había hecho antes.- Chi-Chi se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza al más pequeño, su pequeño Goten siempre se emocionaba tan fácilmente , era tan lindo y adorable un mini Goku.

-Si los críos no dieron mucha molestia, apropósito ¿hora de irnos?-

-SI, comeremos en el torneo ahora debemos de ir para inscribirnos y para apartar lugar en el hotel de alado.- Todos asintieron , al salir de la casa y tomar un poco del poco dinero que les quedaba para el hotel , Goku estaba hasta atrás mirando a sus dos hijos juguetear con Chi-Chi volando, ya que nunca antes pudieron hacerlo , a Goku le gustaba la escena de una familia feliz.

-¿y cómo pasaron la noche kakaroto?-

-No hagas preguntas raras.-

-Supongo que tu rostro y tu voz lo responde todo, ea esperare a mi próximo nieto o nieta.-

-¡papá!- Goku no podía creer que tener a un padre no solo implicaba cuidarle como a otro hijo sino aguantarle con cosas tan embarazosas, ¿así se sentía tener un padre? , pero él no recordaba haber avergonzado a Gohan …bueno tal vez si una uh otra vez… ¡pero no era lo mismo! ¿o sí? , No le prestó mucha atención y prefirió jalar a su papá de la mano para lanzarlo contra Goten y comenzar algún tipo de juego para pasar el tempo mientras llegaban a la isla donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo. AL pasar las horas fueron capaces de llegar y aterrizar frente a la vista de todos.

-¿oh kakaroto con que decidiste venir eh? , es inútil porque vas a perder he estado entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.- Vegeta como siempre con su tono de superioridad.

-No hables antes de tiempo vegeta ya veremos que entrenamiento funciono mejor.- Entre Goku y Vegeta se sentían unos choques de miradas listos para la pelea.

-¿Chi-Chi por que estas vestida así? Haha ¿para apoyar a tus nenes?- esto último que dijo fue con un tono de burla, era divertido ver como casi todos inclusive el padre de Goku tenía ese traje anaranjado tan característico de Goku, podría inclusive llamarles la familia zanahoria.

-Nope, yo VOY a PARTICIPAR en el concurso también bulma.- La familia Brief se quedo anonadada ante la noticia, Vegeta quería reírse pero por primera vez en su vida pensó en la consecuencia y decidió mantenerse tranquilo, Eita (quien fue obligado a ir por su tío para participar)no le sorprendió ya que habia visto que la madrina era muy fuerte , Trunks comenzó a gritarle a Goten que su mamá era genial , esto causo que Bulma rechiinara un poco los dientes de los celos al darse cuenta Chi-Chi de esto en su mente hizo una pose victoriosa.

-¡_**Muérete de celos Bulma!- **_ Bulma solo dejo salir un ligero hump.

-¿Eita también vas a competir?-

-Ah..si Gohan tio vegeta me hizo competir .-

-Algo útil tienes que hacer gusano.- Gohan rio un poco nervioso mientras Eita solo se resignaba a solo obedecer.

-¡Ah ahora si te ganare Trunks!-

-Ni loco Goten, seré YO otra vez quien gane.-

-¡Claro que no tramposo!- Bulma y Chi-Chi tomaron de los menores antes de que estos se lanzasen uno contra el otro frente a todos , Bulma tuvo que irse a sentar sola ya que Chi-Chi no estaría allí, pero sabía que llegarían los demás después de las inscripciones, por alguna razón ahora ninguno de los chicos se iba a inscribir porque pensaban que Goku no iba a participar, oh que equivocados estaban todos pero va a lo menos irían a ver el espectáculo.

En las preliminares , todo iba bien obviamente como era de esperarse todos iban avanzado con el torneo , por suerte no les toco estar a ninguno en el mismo nivel así que probablemente todos llegarían a la final, y así fue como paso, en la plataforma cada vez que Goku o su familia veía a Chi-Chi ganarle a sus oponentes enormes y horribles con tanta facilidad le aplaudían estando orgullosos inclusive Bardock asentía con aprobación.

-Papá, la mamá de Goten es muy fuerte.-

-Tsk solo tiene suerte porque un poco de la raza saiyajin esta en ella ahora…-

-De seguro todos nosotros pasaremos a las finales tio Vegeta.-

-Si gusano me sorprende que tu hayas llegado tan lejos.-

-¿es eso un alago?- Vegeta no respondió a eso y se dispuso a seguir viendo la pelea de los SON, rechinaba un poco los dientes al ver como todos pasaban sin dificultad y sobretodo el padre de Kakaroto, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento era ese que le puso? , él solo sabía que era demasiado estricto pero solo fue de un día, era meramente IMPOSIBLE que aumentaran tanto en tan solo un día y un día normal no en la cámara del tiempo. AL pasar las peleas era obvio quienes eran sobresalientes, todos los participantes restantes temían un poco ya a los peleadores reconocidos. Al final quedaron los esperados . Vegeta, Trunks, Eita, Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku y Bardock exactamente los ocho que debían participar entre sí por el premio.

-Wow esta es la primera vez que toda una familia queda en las finales del concurso es algo…simplemente único y espera…¿no te había visto yo antes?- el réferi (N/A:se me olvido su nombre) se refería a la Chi-Chi que se veía exactamente igual que en su juventud cuando participo en el concurso de las artes marciales.

-Ah si yo participe aquí hace algún tiempo y me case…-

-oh si ¡Anónima! , bueno haha Chi-Chi – Chi-Chi asintió, Vegeta nunca había sabido de eso bueno no es como si le importase la vida de kakaroto o su mujer , pero se le hacía sorprendente que al parecer no era la primera vez que la humana se presentaba a este tipo de evento, bueno eso podría decirse que desde antes de ser mordida por Kakaroto ella ya era fuerte. A Trunks le daba un poquito de celos la mamá de Goten era tan genial no es como si su propia mamá no lo fuera ¡Claro que lo era! , pero le gustaría que hiciese lo mismo que la mamá de Goten , oh bueno aun así él quería mucho a su madre.

-Bien tomen el papel y las peleas serán del siguiente modo.-

-Goten contra Trunks.-

-¡OH SI EN LA PRIMERA PELEA!- ambos niños se emocionaron al saber que serian los primeros, ellos a diferencia de sus padres eran más amigos que rivales, así que de todas formas lo seguirían siendo lo hacían más por disfrutar el momento.

-Eita contra Bardock .-

-Oh Dios moriré…-

-Crio no te pienso matar.-

-Qué alivio…-

-Es contra las reglas.- Esto no hizo que Eita se sintiese mas aliviado y solo trago saliva fuertemente mientras veía como Bardock sonreía, no sabía el motivo de su sonrisa pero no le inspiraba nada bueno.

-Oh Vegeta y Gohan.- Gohan volteo a ver a Vegeta mientras este asintió.

-Vaya parece que me tendré que deshacer primero del mocoso de Kakaroto.-

-Daré lo mejor señor vegeta.-

-Blagh,- Vegeta solo se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar a juzgar por los últimos dos que quedaban ya sabía cómo acabaría.

-Goku contra Chi-Chi.-

-Oh no…-

-haha vamos Goku, no te preocupes de todas formas si llegamos hasta aquí era una posibilidad.-

-Sí pero yo no quería Chi.-

-No pasa nada.- Goku bajo un poco la mirada, no era su deseo exactamente pelear con ella pero bueno no tena otra opción a Chi de seguro no le gustaría que él fuese del todo blando eso la ofendería así que daría lo mejor .

-hahaha Wow esto sería emocionante mencionarlo en el Torneo bien chicos los primeros tomen sus lugares que la pelea comenzara en 10 minutos, vayan a hacer lo que necesiten aquí les espero yo y el publico.-

Todos corrieron a los baños por si las dudas, a comer algo muy rápido y a ponerse en sus lugares para ver la pelea de todos. En las gradas ya estaban todos , a los demás al escuchar a Bulma decir que TODOS habían participado inclusive Chi-Chi se les hizo injusto y se habían arrepentido del no haberse inscrito, pero aun mejor a Yamcha a Ten , Chaos y a Piccolo les sorprendió saber que el padre de Goku estaría allí y que de hecho estuviese vivo, después de eso piccolo no pudo correr a su soledad ya que Dende lo obligo a quedarse allí , la mayoría estaba allí inclusive Ox-Satan que fue al enterarse que su hijita participaría.

-La primera Pelea será de los pequeños que Ganaron el torneo de las artes marciales infantil , el primer y segundo lugar ¡AHORA MISMO NUEVAMENTE!¿Quien Ganara? – Los dos pequeños corrieron

-¡Ahora seré yo quien gane Trunks!-

-¡Sueñas Goten!-

-¡QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!-

Y en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos ya se estaban tirando de golpes, habían quedado de que esta vez no se transformarían y si lo hacían debía de decir que se rendía e irse por que rompió la promesa, ya que la ultima vez eso no les funciono bastante, intentarían tampoco usar la energía ya que podrían lastimar a los del publico Goten ya podía controlarlo pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo menos peligroso.

-¡MALDICION TRUNKS DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO!-

-¡BAMOS TRUNKS ENORGUYESE A TU MADRE!-

-¡GOTEN HIJO TU PUEDES!-

-¡VAMOS GOTEN!-

-¡CRIO MUEVELAS , ESQUIVA GOLPEA ATAQUA LO BASICO!- Todos voltearon a ver a Bardock que estaba más energético que él resto, gritoneaba mientras movía los brazos en desesperación como si esto realmente le fuese a ayudar.

-¡Goten cariño tu puedes!-

-¡Vamos primo dale duro!- Mientras tanto en las gradas el resto no sabía ni a quien irle, Bulma obviamente le iría a su Hijo y esposo , pero el resto no sabía, por ambos lados eran sus amigos y si le animaban a uno sentirían que traicionarían al otro, era muy difícil de escoger así que se limitaban a solo ver la pelea, a piccolo no le interesaba mucho animar a ninguno de las dos sabandijas pero no podía negar que él poder de ambos había aumentado de golpe , y bastante.

Los dos se golpeaban mutuamente duro, en todo el lugar se podía escuchar cada vez que intercambiaban puños, pero a Trunks le comenzó a preocupar que Goten se había hecho más fuerte que él, eso no era posible porque de todas formas entreno igual que él y él era más fuerte que Goten. Pero le enfadaba un poco que Goten no se lo tomase tan enserio, Goten solo estaba jugando con Trunks mientras este se estaba esforzando. Vegeta a lo lejos pudo notar que el clon de Kakaroto tamaño petite estaba solo jugueteando con su hijo Trunks, esto solo le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Trunks ¿Si te gano seguirás siendo mi amigo verdad?- Goten esquivaba los ataques de Trunks con facilidad, y le lanzaba uno que otro que daba al blanco, aunque si recibía unos cuantos de Trunks no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lastimarlo mucho.

-Que dices Goten, cuando yo te gane no dejaste de ser mi amigo ¿verdad? Asi que lo seguiré siendo pero dudo que me vayas a….-

-¡Hay que bueno , tenía miedo de que dejarías de ser mi amigo!- La típica sonrisita de Goten fue cambiada por un rostro de seriedad , cosa demasiado rara en el pequeño, Trunks no lo vio venir, se detuvo por unas fracciones de segundo al ver a su amigo así y cuando menos se lo espero desde atrás Goten le proporciono una fuerte patada haciéndolo salir del ring sin que este pudiese volar para evitar caer, golpeo fuertemente su cabeza con la pared cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Los SON y los que le iban a Goten se levantaron , Vegeta no lo podía creer ni siquiera él había visto él cuando el mocoso había cambiado tan abruptamente de carácter fuerza y velocidad. Bulma por lo tanto estaba jaloneando las orejas de Ulong con furia , no podía creer que su Bebé hubiese perdido contra Goten, no no simplemente no lo aceptaba. Goten se inclino dando la reverencia mientras felizmente bajaba a darle una mano a su amigo trunks quien se veía demasiado sorprendido.

-¿estás bien Trunks?-

-uh..Si Goten no mire cuando me pateaste fuera del ring ¡Fue sorprendente!-

-Haha ¿Tú crees?-

-¡SI!- Vegeta solo ladeo un poco la boca en señal de molestia, Bulma se relajo un poco , miro como su pequeño estaba feliz aun después de haber perdido quisiera o no eran amigos y fuera lo que fuera lo seguirían siendo.

-¡WOW ESA FUE UNA PELEA EXTRAORDINARIA , NO VIMOS CUANDO EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN SACO AL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS DEL RING! ¡POR LO TANTO EL PARTICIPANTE Goten GANA LA CONTIENDA PASANDO A SEMIFINALES!- El resto se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al hijo de Goku haber se hecho más fuerte de la nada. Trunks y Goten se fueron felizmente atrás del ring para pasar a la siguiente pelea .

-¡Y LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE EITA!-

-¡SABANDIJA MAS VALE QUE GANES!-

-g..gracias tío vegeta.- Eita solo sudo en frio, tal vez esas eran las porras que le echaba su tío vegeta , bueno típico de él no se esperaría más de hecho, escucho a los demás echarle ánimos , Gohan por lo tanto no sabía a quién irle, quería gritar abuelito pero Eita también era su amigo, mejor solo iba a lanzar gritos sin decir nombre , si exacto eso aria que cualquiera de los dos lo tomase como si fuera para el sin crear favoritismo. Trunks y Goten se sentaron en el muro para verles pelear.

-¡VAMOS ABUELITO TU PUEDES!-

-¡EITA GANALE AL ANCIANO!-

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!-

Bardock rápidamente se posiciono para pelear, Eita no pudo evitar más que comenzar a temblar un poco, podía decir que a ese hombre todos le temían , su semblante era duro , se posiciono él mismo para pelear sabía que no debía usar magia bajo ninguna circunstancia si la veía difícil solo se daría por vencido .

-¿no piensas atacar?-

-Ah..eh…!SI!- Eita no sabía si era sabio el correr directamente hacia su oponente pero de todas formas lo hizo, corrió e intento golpear a Bardock sin ningún éxito, él poda leer sus movimientos tan fácilmente que comenzaba a ser desesperante, gritos de apoyo para ambos competidores , Eita tragaba saliva cada vez que intercambiaba miradas con Bardock por alguna razón podía darse cuenta que le estaba aburriendo, sabía que no ganaría pero aun así estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Bardock no tenía muchas intenciones de querer lastimarlo así que si le daba un golpe este era mínimo causándole algún raspón o pequeño morete.

-Sera mejor que te rindas crio.- Bardock se inclino para darle una patada a Eita en las piernas para hacerlo caer , este cayó de espaldas al suelo , Bardock piso levemente el pecho de Eita .

-Es mejor que te rindas.-

-¡N..NO!- Juntando todas sus fuerzas y concentrando su Ki, tomo de la pierna de Bardock para azotarle la cara fuertemente contra el suelo , Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la impresionante fuerza que había adquirido el joven repentinamente y ni siquiera parecía que fuese por un ataque de ira , simplemente el entrenamiento había dado resultado, Bardock sonrió hubo por lo menos un progreso.

-Progresaste crio.- Esto sintió que fue él primer alago que le habían dado desde hace ya un rato.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE EL PARTICIPANTE EITA APROVECHO SU POSICION PARA TOMAR DE LA PIERNA DEL PARTICPANTE BARDOCK Y ESTRELLARLO CONTRA EL SUELO!-

-Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme.- Como Eita seguía sosteniendo la pierna de Bardock pero no del todo fuerte, bardock vio la oportunidad para apoyarse en sus manos alzarse un poco para pararse de manos pero al momento de elevarse jalar a Eita y hacer que este saliese volando directamente hacia la dirección de Gohan, Eita habia soltado de la pierna de bardock al momento que este le lanzo con la pierna , gran error , este paro a estrellarse y atravesar la pared para arrastrar con Gohan en el proceso. Bardock de estar parado de manos en medio de la plataforma se incorporo de un salto para volver a pararse de pie.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK TAMPOCO DESAPROVECHO SU POSICION Y LANZO POR LOS AIRES AL PARTICIPANTE EITA CON TAN SOLO SU PIERNA.- Bardock solo se bajo de la plataforma para volver a su lugar. Gohan ayudaba a Eita quien estaba algo moreteado pero aun así consiente.

-¡POR LO TANTO EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK PASA A LAS SEMIFINALES !- Vegeta seguía rechinando sus dientes del coraje, ese él padre de Kakaroto no era débil después de todo… ahora tenía la certeza de que probablemente era más fuerte que Goku , y eso le hacía tener ganas de pelear con él.

-E..El papá de Goku es muy fuerte… y estoy seguro que ni siquiera utilizo su fuerza verdadera.-

-Es verdad Yamcha… da miedo.-

-Ten fue una buena idea el no haber entrado después de todo.- Todos en las gradas hablabas sobre aquel peleador misterioso, sobre todo las damas que se volvieron locas al verlo , Bardock seguía sin asimilar por que tanto escándalo. Bulma solo hizo un puchero ya iban dos ahora solo le quedaba su Vegi para vencerle a todos.

-Eita lo hiciste bien.- Gohan ayudaba a Eita a sentarse con cuidado ya que estaba un poco lastimado por a ver atravesado esa pared de concreto que habían hecho especialmente para ese tipo de accidentes y que fuera más resistente, cosa que no sirvió ya que de todas formas se rompió. Eita solo asintió mientras sonreía se sentía feliz pudo por lo menos darle un golpe a Bardock cosa que anteriormente nunca lo hubiese podido lograr.

-Lo hiciste bien crio, y lamento haber sido tan duro.-

-E..stá stá bien señor Bardock, no me comparo con usted.-

-No creas crio, sé que me superaras pero aun no es el momento.-

-¡abuelito, abuelito eso fue genial! Oh oh oh ¡luego me tocara pelear contigo!- El pequeño estaba tan emocionado que comenzó a zarandear sus brazos, Bardock tomo al pequeño de su cintura y lo elevo mientras este seguía sonriendo.

-Eres un crio enfadoso.-

-¡haha! – Bardock se lo puso sobre los hombros para ver la siguiente pelea.

-¡BIEN! ¡YA QUE LAS PELEAS HAN IDO RAPIDO EL DIA DE HOY , PODEMOS DECIR QUE PROBABLEMENTE PARA LA NOCHE YA TENDREMOS A UN GANADOR! , POR EL MOMENTO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE UNA FAMILIA COMPLETA ENTRA Y PASA A LOS CUARTOS DE FINAL, IMPRESIONANTE! ¡AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PELEA EL PARTICIPANTE GOHAN CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA!-

Todos en la multitud comenzaron a alborotarse, era tan emocionante el torneo a pesar de que las peleas no eran en si tan largas, era interesante verlo .

-Me desharé de ti rápidamente sabandija.-

-Daré lo mejor señor Vegeta.- Gohan hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar la pelea, Vegeta solo solo un "tsk" mostrando su evidente enfado, estaba enfadado con todos ellos y descargaría su ira con los que fuese necesario.

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!- Vegeta no tomo ni dos segundos para estar detrás de Gohan e intentar golpearlo, sin embargo Gohan detuvo la patada que le iba a dar con la pierna sosteniéndolo con la mano. Vegeta quedo anonadado, intento darle con el puño pero aun así lo detuvo, intento aprovechar la oportunidad para darle con los que él mismo tenia libres pero fue en vano porque esquivo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la familia de kakaroto? Derrepente tan fuertes. Aun así Vegeta logro de alguna manera darle un cabezazo a Gohan haciéndolo caer y dejar grietas en el suelo de la plataforma. Muchos comenzaron a gritar los Son solo mordan sus labios , Bulma y Trunks gritoneaban feliz Eita no tanto y los demás no sabían a quien irle pero seguramente Krillin estaba apoyando a Gohan . Gohan se levanto sin problemas, si asi era como quería jugar asi seria, horas pasaban y los dos podían seguir esquivando y recibiendo golpes.

-¡AGH YA ME CANSASTE SABANDIJA!- En un impulso Vegeta saco toda su fuerza aun sin transformarse y se dejo ir contra Gohan con todo, Gohan golpe tras golpe que recibía se sentía más agotado, Al final Vegeta estaba pisando fuertemente a Gohan del pecho.

-Rindete sabandija.- Gohan no comprendía el por qué Vegeta era tan poderoso, probablemente estaba demasiado molesto por las peleas anteriores perdidas, hizo unos últimos esfuerzos pero fueron en vano Gohan ya estaba demasiado cansado y ya había utilizado demasiado ki.

-M..Me rindo.-

-¡EL PARTICIPANTE GOHAN HA DECIDIDO RENDIRSE!-

-sabia decisión gusano.- Vegeta dejo a un cansado Gohan tirado sin poder más, Vegeta le lanzo una mirada de superioridad a todos como de costumbre, y una de odio hacia Bardock por alguna razón, a Bardock no le importo mucho ya que no tenía nada contra el príncipe de los saiyajin. Piccolo que vio todo desde las gradas se decepciono al escuchar que Gohan había perdido y peor aun que él solo se había dado por vencido pero por algo debía de ser , Gohan no era del tipo de rendirse pero no demostraría mucho su intereses

-¡BIEN EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA PASA A LAS SEMIFINALES!, ¡AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PELEA NO SE CUANTOS DE USTEDES VENGAN CADA VEZ QUE HAY ALGUN CONCURSO DE ARTES MARCIALES, PERO!...!AQUI VIENE LA PRIMERA PAREJA QUE SE COMPROMETIERON EN EL CONCURSO DE ARTES MARCIALES HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS! ¡SI HABLO NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE DE SON CHI-CHI Y SON GOKU! ¡AQUELLOS JOVENES ADOLESENTES ESTAN DE REGRESO UNA VEZ MÁS Y AHORA VOLVERAN A PELEAR! ¡MUJER CON MARIDO! ¿QUIÉN GANARA?!-

-Siento que sus gritos comienzan a ser demasiado desesperantes ¿No lo crees Goten?-

-Uh bueno, creo que ese es su trabajo.-

-Bueno tiene un micrófono, no es como si le gritase a todos así simplemente, pero ya que.-

A muchos les llego la nostalgia de aquel dia, Yamcha , krillin, Ten, chaos, Bulma inclusive Piccolo recordaba. A trunks le parecía raro que sus padres se hubiesen casado en un concurso de artes marciales, no cabía duda porque su papá había elegido a la mamá de Goten probablemente porque era o es peleadora al igual que él , y poniéndose eso en cuestión no sabía muy bien el por qué su propio padre haba escogido a su mamá, sacudió un poco su cabeza se los preguntaría luego ahora quería ver como se golpeaban mutuamente los padres de Goten.

-Muchachos ¿ qué hacemos?….¿a quién le gritamos?, si le gritamos a Goku probablemente no le guste que le gritemos para que golpee a Chi-Chi y si le gritamos a Chi-Chi probablemente será lo mismo…-

-Mejor no hay que gritar y solo ver.- Todos asintieron sin saber que contestar.

-¿Gohan que hacemos a quien le vamos a mami o a papi?-

-U..hh no se Goten, e..es raro.- Gohan y Goten tenían un conflicto interno, no sabían a quien apoyar si le gritaban a uno probablemente se sentirían mal o traicionados quien sabe, trunks decía que le iba a la mamá de Goten mientras Eita dijo que al papá de Goten.

Chi-Chi y Goku dieron una reverencia uno al otro para comenzar la pelea , se miraron y recordaron ese día años atrás . Chi-Chi sabía que Goku ganaría , a ella no le interesaba mucho ganarle a su marido pero si le interesaba ganar el premio del mismo, aun así se divertiría al pelear con su esposo.

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!- rápidamente se lanzaron uno contra el otro, muchos no creían en verdad que fueran pareja ya que esos golpes no correspondían al de una pareja , muchos pensaron que probablemente descargaban su ira por problemas uno del otro o algún otro tipo de suposición , cuando la verdad solo se estaban divirtiendo. Saltando en el aire y durando varios minutos golpeándose mutuamente, Chi-Chi principalmente lanzando a Goku a la plataforma para crear grandes agujeros en esta , muchos hombres alrededor agradecían no tenerla como esposa a pesar de ser muy bella era extremadamente fuerte y peligrosa.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS VERIAMOS CASI EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO PERO EN NIVELES MAS BAJS Y MENOS PELIGROSOS!-

-Wow Goten tu mama si es muy fuerte.- Goten inflaba el pecho de orgullo mientras asentía, su mami era la mejor aunque se veía feo que se golpearan entre ellos parecía que se divertían. Pasaron otras horas y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

-¿no crees que es hora de terminar con esto?-

-Me parece bien Chi- Todos no dejaban de verlos y muchos habían perdido la noción de las horas, Los golpes se hicieron más intensos , Chi-Chi le había partido el labio a Goku de un puñetazo , en medio del aire Goku tomo de Chi-Chi y junto con ella abrazado desde muy alto se lanzo contra la plataforma, Chi-Chi cerró los ojos pensando que se estrellarían ambos pero su sorpresa fue que ella había caído sobre Goku pero aun así crearon un enorme agujero. Chi-Chi lo vio algo herido , su intención inicial si era estrellarlos a ambos pero Goku no pudo y simplemente se puso él mismo bajo de ella para no lastimarla tanto, muchos se dieron cuenta de esta acción unos enfadados otros con un tierno "aww" , Chi-Chi se acerco a sus labios y le dio un muy leve beso saboreando la sangre de Goku un poco.

-Me rindo.-

-¡LA CONCURSANTE CHI-CHI HA DECIDIDO RENDIRSE!¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES QUE PELEA, PERO QUE PELEA PASARON MAS DE 5 HORAS Y PUDIMOS VER CADA DETALLE CADA GOLPE Y ESTE FINAL TAN INESPERADO! ¡PERO DEBIDO A QUE ES TARDE TENDREMOS QUE PASAR LAS SEMIFINALES PARA MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA! ¡SERA GOTEN CONTRA BARDOCK Y VEGETA CONTRA GOKU! ¿QUIÉN SERA EL GANADOR?!MAÑANA LO AVERIGUAREMOS QUE PASEN UNA BUENAS NOCHES!-

Al reunirse ya todos, los guerreros Z no podían dejar de admirar a Chi-Chi no con otros ojos fuera de lo normal ya que sabían el temperamento Celoso de Goku grasias que Yamcha una vez lo despertó preguntando algo estúpido, pero aun así no podían negar que se veía mucho más joven y que era muy fuerte. Hablaron y cenaron todos juntos sin remordimientos de nada inclusive Vegeta estaba allí haciendo competencia de comer con Kakaroto. Conocieron un poco los que faltaban al padre de Goku volteando a ver de reojo de vez en cuando para compararlos y eran exactamente idénticos inclusive con ese traje que llevaba puesto Bardock . Todos al terminar tomaron una habitación o se iban a las que ya habían apartado. Mañana seria otro día donde tres grandes peleas se llevarían a cabo muchos se preguntaban quien ganaría. Y como era de esperarse muchos ya les apodaban la familia zanahoria . Muchas chicas seguían a Bardock y este seguía sin entender por que .

-¿Papá, acaso no te interesa ninguna de esas jóvenes que vienen tras de ti?-

-Kakaroto verdaderamente no me interesa algo así, o por lo menos no ahora no creo que esté listo para algo así nuevamente ahora hay que dormir, que mañana será un día largo.- El único que entro a dormir con Bardock fue Goten ya que fue el único que quería más bien , Gohan decidió dormir mejor en el sillón del mismo cuarto mientras Goten y Bardock en la cama, Chi-Chi y Goku compartirían otra habitación.

A pesar de que Bardock intento calmar al pequeño de mil maneras para que durmiera tranquilo , este dormía todo torcido, intento enredar su cola alrededor del pequeño pero aun así este se movía mucho, se rindió y a fin de cuentas ya tení el pie del pequeño casi en la boca. Bien mañana seria un día largo. ¿Quién ganara el concurso de las artes marciales?

~~~~xxx~~~~~

**Maroku;bien tenia planeado que esste fuera el ultimo capitulo pero me salió algo largo y aun me falta…pero el próximo seria el final oficial y me les cuelo en el ultimo capitulo 8D suplise haha see..bueno ahora tengo que decirles algo , miren con la otra historia y con esta me estoy retrasando ya sea por tareas, me quitan el internet , me enfermo y como mil cosas mas , pero ahora tengo un problema y es físico… mi mano derecha esta sufriendo de un dolor horrible cada vez que escribo o dibujo , es lo peor que me puede pasar pero calma no significa que dejare de escribir , solo que lamentablemente es probable qu eme haga mas lenta de lo que ya soy pero lo siento debo de cuiar mi mano por que parece como si fuese artritis y tengo 16 asi que eso como que no, me tengo que cuidar. Aunque sea despasito pero seguire subiendo si? **

**Bardock:*toma su mano derecha* saiyan Idiota debiste haberte cuidado mejor *le da un pequeño masaje* **

**Maroku:verdaderamente lo siento pero Hey , no sera un impedimento el dibujar y escribir son mis pasiones solo tendere a cuidarme más esta bien? Espero que les guste este capitulo y el de la otra historia esspero subirla pronto por favor comprendan si? No me quieran matar por esto =.= **

**Bardock:nadie te matara saiyan **

**Maroku: *respira hondo* eso espero…bueno hasta la próxima! **

**Bardock:…saiyan no te entristezcas **

**Maroku: lo lamento! **


	11. Concurso de las artes marciales parte 2

**Maroku: chala lalalala Lalalalallalaa **

**Goten: owo comio mucho dulces ayer y ahora esta como que efecto wiii **

**Gohan: Bueno este seria el ultimo capitulo OFICIAL de esta historia vnv **

**Bardock:*pone la grabadora con música triste de fondo* **

**Maroku: Oficial pero tal vez no el ultimo? Quien sabe :v le tendre que preguntar la escritora *hic* **

**Todos:?quien?**

**Maroku: Duch claro pues la escritora mente siniestra tras de todo estooo LOOOL creyeron que yo era o qué? *hic* NAHHHH io soy un personaje que invento su amiga lol derivado de su nombre y el de Goku.**

**Goku: o.o Que raro…**

**Maroku: pero SHHHH no le digan al publicoooo **

**Todos:..uhh no …**

**Maroku:SOY BATMAN! *se lanza tras el sillón* NO le digan a Robin..donde estoy 8v **

**Chi-Chi:..bien..Dragon Ball/z/Gt no ..nos pertenece a nadie? o-o"" **

**Goten:disfruten por favor ^ ^ **

**~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~**

A la mañana siguiente Bardock se dio cuenta que tenía el pie del meno totalmente dentro su boca, sin más solo lo saco de su boca y dejo al pequeño durmiendo, parecía que era demasiado temprano , salió al corredor y se decidió a caminar un poco antes de las peleas, bueno como en su planeta era de costumbre levantarse demasiado temprano para comenzar las misiones o entrenamientos pero ahora que estaba en un lugar donde había paz no había necesidad de ello. Estaba reflexionando un poco las palabras de su hijo, verdaderamente no le interesaban las hembras que se iban a restregarle aun podría pensar un poco en la madre de Goku, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta el cuándo tropezó con alguien.

-Lo lamento.-

-¡Fíjate por donde…!... –

-¿?-

-¿usted es Bardock? ¿El concursante Bardock?- Bardock solo respiro hondo esperando a que la hembra que esta frente a él gritase o hiciese alguna otra acción rara que las hembras humanas tenían la tendencia de hacer, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que la joven sacaba algo de su bolso.

-¿me puede dar sú autógrafo?-

-¿Au…tografo?- La joven le dio un cuaderno y una pluma, cosas que Bardock no conocía del todo, tampoco sabía que era autógrafo y por ende tampoco sabía escribir.

-¿Jamás había dado un autógrafo? Oh haha bueno solo debe de escribir su nombre o algo así "Para Maroku de Bardock" y eso sería dar un autógrafo.-

-¿Por qué?- Bardock seguía confundido, porque una hembra humana le pediría a él escribir eso y su nombre ¿no lo podían hacer ellas mismas?

-Bueno se pide cuando admira a una persona por algo que hace y desea tener algún tipo de recuerdo de la persona.- Pero Bardock había recordado que él no sabía escribir, leer si ya que tenía que leer la información de los rastreadores o informes de alguna misión pero no recordaba el cómo escribir propiamente o si era igual el abecedario saiyan al humano.

-Ya veo…Bueno es que yo…-

-Admiro su forma de pelear es muy buena, yo también participe pero perdí contra el chico que venció ayer haha.- La chica de ojos negros y cabello negro corto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras reía, tal y como su hijo Kakaroto lo hacía.

-Supongo que lo quieres por que vencí al que te venció.-

-¡NO!- En el momento que la joven puso sus puños frente a ella y hacia un puchero mientras decía que no con la cabeza muchas veces, Bardock se había asustado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven.

-Lo quiero por que de verdad admiro su forma de pelea , se vio al instante que no usaste toda tu fuerza por qué no estabas exhausto como el otro.- A Bardock le sorprendo que la hembras fuese capaz de ver todo eso , ante esto parecía que ella de verdad si era una buena peleadora ahora se preguntaba como Eita le había sacado a ella del ring.

-Ah lo que pasa es que haha pues me tropecé en el ring y caí de cara fuera de este haha..- Bardock se pudo imaginar que verdaderamente la chica no había perdido porque Eita le hubiese ganado sino por un descuido de ella misma, se parecía mucho a su hijo Kakaroto pero en femenino. A ambos se les había pasado el tiempo decidieron quitarse de en medio del pasillo y platicar en un balcón del edificio sobre las peleas su principal tema de conversación, de donde venia la muchacha y el cómo había llegado, Bardock no compartió mucha información y no es como si a Maroku le importase no era su prioridad cuestionar cosas que no querían ser dichas ya había amanecido completamente y ambos seguían hablando olvidando por completo el autógrafo.

-¡Abuelito allí estas!- Goten corrió con su abuelito, tenia puesta una pijama azul con estampado de ositos muy linda y aniñada.

-¿Abuelito quien es ella?-

-Ah..eh…- Bardock se rasco un poco la cabeza sin recordar si la hembra le había dicho su nombre para empezar.

-Mi nombre es Maroku, participe también en el concurso pero perdí porque tropecé , haha ¡pero casi entro a los cuartos de final!- Goten había recordado haberla visto después de unos segundos de verla mejor, era la que se tropezó y había caído de cara cuando estaba peleando con Eita, se podía decir que ella era buena peleadora pero algo torpe.

-Y tu eres el adorable Goten, mucho gusto.- La joven se agacho para abrazar al pequeño quien solo comenzó a reír mientras la abrazaba también, comenzaron a parlotear de cosas de niños pequeños , Bardock se le quedo viendo era como si fuese una niña en cuerpo de adolescente.

-Sera injusto no sabré a quien irle en la próxima pelea , adoro al pequeño Goten pero también admiro a Bardock, que dilema.- La joven comenzó a sobarse la barbilla como si verdaderamente fuese una decisión de vida o muerte.

-¿y si nos vas a los dos?-

-¡Gran idea Goten! , a decir verdad me encanta el estilo de pelea de toda su familia.- Goten inflo su pecho dándose un pequeño Golpe estando orgulloso de su propuesta, al poco tiempo llegaron los demás estando en pijamas porque a pesar de todo eran las 7 am un poco temprano aun. La joven comenzó a saludar y fantasear con todos diciéndoles cuanto les admiraba a todos Gohan fue el único que se sonrojo de sobre manera al verla y como lo abrazaba. Goku disimuladamente se le acerco a su padre mientras le pegaba levemente con el codo y le susurraba.

-Oh papá, pensé que habías dicho que no te interesaban, mentiroso.-

-Cállate Kakaroto no es lo que tú piensas.-

-Oh papá pero te le quedas viendo mucho.- Bardock soltó un tsk en irritación, kakaroto solo se estaba vengando de las muchas veces en las que él mismo le diría algo , él no la estaba viendo demasiado y si lo hacía ¿Cómo no hacerlo si estaba justo frente a él con su familia?.

-Bien ya es temprano deberíamos ir a desayunar.-

-¡Maroku ven con nosotros! ¿Puede mami? ¿Papi? ¿Si, Si? –

-Goten, ella también debe de ir con su familia desegu…-

-Oh , haha yo no tengo familia así que no habrá problema ,!GOTEN CARRERAS!- La joven sin más salió disparada junto con Goten, no les dio ni tiempo de preguntar algo más, pero era curioso que tan joven y realmente no tuviese a ningún familiar, Bardock estuvo hablando un rato con ella y no se imagino que fuese mentirosa así que probablemente decía la verdad, después de comer todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una mujer comer tal y como Goku lo hacía, la verdad no parecía que masticara su comida, al terminar ya sabían que era hora de comenzar nuevamente el concurso.

-E..este…yo quería preguntar si umm..¿podría sentarme junto a usted a ver los combates?-

-oh, claro por qué no.-Maroku se había acercado para darle un pequeño beso a Goten de buenas suerte, el pequeño solo lo vio como si hubiese sido de una hermana mayor , Bardock se altero por unos segundos pensando que él sería el siguiente pero solo le dedico una sacudida de mano a lo lejos y un buenas suertes, se relajo y respiro hondo ni siquiera sabía por qué se había tensado.

-Bien crio ni creas que seré blando contigo.-

-¡está bien abuelito daré lo mejor!-

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!, ¡EL DIA DE HOY EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK Y EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN DARAN LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL DIA! – Todos alrededor comenzaron a gritar estaban tan emocionados por el cómo fuese a ser la pelea. Todos estaban en las gradas a excepción de Goku y Vegeta que estaban esperando su turno, Goten como era de costumbre y como se le inculco antes de pelear dio la reverencia, Bardock solo imito al menor.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!- Goku estaba indeciso de a quien gritarle y apoyar si a su recién conocido padre o a el hijo con el que no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo, esto si era un dilema y lo tomaba casi de vida o muerte, solo gritoneaba pero no decía el nombre al que iba dirigido.

Goten se le había lanzado, intentando dar un golpe inicial hacia el rostro, cosa que Bardock con facilidad pudo parar con su mano, el pequeño comenzó a lanzarle ataques precisos a una velocidad que ninguna persona podía ver más que los guerreros z y Chi-Chi, aunque de vez en cuando parecía a los ojos de los humanos normales que desaparecían y aparecían en ciertos tiempos, en unos se miraba como detenía un ataque, el cómo recibían un golpe del contrario.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE SEÑORES, NO TIENEN PIEDAD , NO TIENEN PIEDAD!-

-Vamos crio esto no es todo lo que tienes.-

-Sí pero no puedo sacar todo mi poder abuelito no como saiyajin.-Goten y Bardock comenzaron a tener una pequeña discusión mientras peleaban. Bardock no estaba siendo para nada gentil con Goten era más agresivo que cuando peleo contra Eita , esto era porque no tenía tanta resistencia como Goten.

-¡PEGALE AL ANCIANO GOTEN!- a Trunks por alguna razón le daba alivio el no haber tenido que pelear con el abuelo de Goten, era peor que su papá en muchos sentidos y ser peor que V-E-G-E-T-A el príncipe de los saiyajin era algo de que temer. Goten comenzaba a cansarse, podía esquivar pero no tan bien , podía golpear pero no tan fuerte como su abuelo , todos aun seguían gritando había pasado a lo menos 2 horas peleando pero el tiempo para los peleadores eran como minutos, no paraba pero al final Goten se acabo cansando de mas y sus golpes eran cada vez mas desatinados.

-¿Es todo crio? Aun tienes mucho que aprender.-

-Lo lamento abuelito.- Pero Goten no iba a decir que se rendía eso nunca, intentaría a lo menos luchar hasta el final, veía entre grandes jalones de aire que su abuelito no tenia dificultad para respirar uno que otro golpe o mínimo rasguño pero nada de sangre , en las gradas estaban discutiendo él como Goten se había vuelto muy fuerte, Piccolo no podía creer que hubiese llegado a un nivel demasiado alto en el poco tiempo que lo dejo de ver. A Goten se le comenzaba a nublar la vista , comenzaba a tambalear de las rodillas , Bardock solo pensó que el pequeño no supo distribuir bien su fuerza y le ataco con todo desde el principio agotándose a sí mismo, a pesar de que a él mismo ya comenzaba a agotarle era bueno escondiendo la fatiga. Al final el pequeño Goten junto todas sus fuerzas die un salto a la altura del rostro de Bardock, este quedo sorprendido al ver que Goten aun tena un poco de energía reservada y la uso para patearlo con una fuerza impresionante en el rostro haciéndolo caer a un borde de la plataforma, al levantarse lentamente con el dolor de la patada en su mejilla miro como el pequeño estaba ya tirado en el suelo con muy pocas fuerzas.

-¡ESTO ES INCREBLE EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN AUN TENIA UNAS CUANTAS FUERZAS Y LAS UTILIZO TODAS PARA ESA PODEROSA PATADA QUE CASI SACA AL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK DE LA PALTAFORMA! ¡¿PERO PODRA EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN LEVANTARSE Y CONTINUAR?!- Bardock se puso de pie notando que de su labio escurría un poco de sangre, vaya se había puesto muy feliz de que el pequeño hubiese sido capaz de hacerle algún daño esto demostraba que había mejorado, pero aun así tenía que aprender demasiado escucho como el locutor de las peleas comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva. Los que querían que Goten ganara comenzaron a gritar para que se levantara, Bardock se comenzó a acercar lentamente para esperar solo esperar, Chi-Chi estaba gritando junto con Maroku como histérica como si de este modo el pequeño fuese a levantarse mágicamente.

-¡5,4,3..! ¡OH ESPEREN! ¡EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN SE ESTA LEVANTANDO!- Bardock y el resto de la multud se sorprendió al ver como débilmente el pequeño se puso de pie y se puso en posición de pelea estando extremadamente débil.

-aun puedo…pelea..r- y al termino de la oración el menor iba a caer al suelo si no fuese porque Bardock lo había atrapado, muchos comenzaron a gritarle a Goten nuevamente pero era inútil este se había desmayado debido a la fatiga.

-¡EL CONCURSANTE GOTEN NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO TANTO EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK PASA A LA FINAL!- Bardock cargo a Goten hasta llevárselo con él y cargarlo un rato ya que Kakaroto no sería capaz de esto porque él sería el siguiente en pelear con el príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Suerte Kakaroto.-

-¡Es Goku! Y si .- Goten estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos de bardock a pesar de estar desmayado se le podía ver en el rostro que estaba relajado.

-¡AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PELEA ES ENTRE EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU Y EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA!-

-¡VAMOS VEGETA TU PUEDES AMOR!- Bulma era la que se podía escuchar gritar más, a Vegeta se le pudo ver un leve rubor no sabían porque pero estaba algo avergonzado tal vez por el cómo le había llamado o por el simple hecho de que era casi la única que se escuchaba gritar por él, pero Chi-Chi no se quedo atrás comenzó a gritar aun más fuerte que Bulma , Goku solo la saludo mientras sonreía y sudaba un poco su esposa ahora tena muchas energías, así continuaron por un rato y siguiendo así se iban a quedar afónicas.

-Se ve que vienen con muchas energías ¿no es así?- Vegeta solo asintió aun sintiendo un poco de vergüenza , no es como si antes no le hubiese gritado para animarlo pero ahora por alguna razón lo hacía sentir un poco raro su hijo también gritaba por él. Goku quería reír por ver como a lo lejos se veía Chi-Chi y Bulma haciendo competencias a ver quien le podía gritar más a su pareja era gracioso.

-bien creo que es hora de comenzar ¿no es así Vegeta?-

-Cálmate kakaroto que ya sabemos quien ganara esta pelea.-

-No es bueno que hables antes de tiempo Vegeta.-

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!-

Vegeta y Goku no perdieron ni un segundo al instante de que termino la oración ambos habían desaparecido ante la vista de todos, se veía el cuándo se detenían para detener un ataque, cuando recivian uno, Vegeta lograba estrellar a Goku contra la plataforma y viceversa, podrían tardar muchos minutos sobre el aire golpeándose y luego bajar abruptamente a la plataforma , cada vez que se daban un golpe corrientes de aire azotaban al resto de la multitud tan fuertes eran los impactos que mandaban ondas de aire por la fuerza. Su pelea duro más que la de Bardock y Goten y aun seguían ambos, con rasguños y algunos moretes , pero aun podían dar para más aunque podían jalar mucho aire de vez en vez, pero podían continuar para ese entonces sus esposas ya habían quedado afónicas de tanto grito el pequeño Goten apenas estaba despertando y comenzó a cuestionar a su abuelo de cómo iban o quien iba ganando pero decía que era tan reñido que el que se descuidara primero iba a perder.

-¡BAMOS PAPI TU PUEDES!-

-¡PAPÁ TU PUEDES!-

-¡ERES EL MEJOR PAPI!

-¡NO TÚ LO ERES PAPÁ!- Goten y Trunks se estaban peleando de extremo a extremo de la plataforma Goten del lado de los participantes y Trunks desde las gradas, a Goku y a Vegeta les distraía un poco y por eso podían recibir un golpe fuerte por parte del otro por su descuido de solo fracciones de segundo. Ya habían pasado más horas y seguían peleando ahora con un poco de dificultad , a pesar de que estaban repartiendo bien sus energias sabían que no la podían usar toda por que seguiría la pelea contra Bardock y hablando de él no era algo fácil. Otra hora paso y las personas ahora comenzaban a desesperarse un poco era emocionante si pero no pareciera como si uno tuviese ventaja sobre el otro y eso les daba a entender que podría durar mucho más tiempo.

-¡ES INCREIBLE HAN PASADO HORAS Y LOS PARTICIPANTES ESTAN EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES PARA PELEAR! ¡ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE AUN TIENEN MAS DE QUE DARNOS!-

-¡MALDICION TIO GETA GANALE!- Todos voltearon a ver a Eita quien era el que se había quedado más calladito y aun mas al utilizar este tipo de sobrenombre para su tío, Eita recapacito lo que había dicho y estaba en problemas..grabe problemas por que el resto presentes comenzaron a reír lo cual hizo que Vegeta incrementara su furia y aun más al escuchar a Kakaroto reír como idiota, le pego un puñetazo hundiéndolo en la plataforma .

-¡EL PARTICPANTE GOKU SE DESCUIDO Y RECIVIO UN GOLPE POR PARTE DEL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA….PERO ESTE , ¿VEGETA?- Tanta era la furia de Vegeta por el comentario anterior de parte de "su sobrino" que voló directamente hacia las gradas sin aun tocar suelo.

-¿Qué dijiste sabandija?- Todos se sorprendieron al verlo tan cercas de ellos, los guerreros z se abstuvieron de decir algo , Bulma intento calmarlo un poco pero fue inútil por que Eita solo cometió el mismo error dos veces.

-Perdon si te dige tio geta.-

-¡HAY MALDITA SABADIJA ME LAS PAGARAS!-

-¡Y EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA ESTA FUERA DE LA PELEA!- Vegeta estaba sosteniendo a sus sobrino de una manera cómica tomándole del cuello y zarandeándolo, al momento que escucho que estaba fuera de la pelea se percato que él mismo se había ido a salir de la plataforma para venir a ahorcar a Eita.

-¡SABANDIJA!-

-¡LO LAMENTO TIO!- Vegeta siguió zarandeando a Eita, como pudieron separaron a Vegeta del menor, Bulma se lo llevo para tranquilizarlo y Trunks se había quedado con su primo. Mientras tanto Goku apenas se levantaba de aquel golpe que le había dado sin saber que era lo que ocurría exactamente.

-¡POR LO TANTO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LA SIGUIENTE PELEA ES EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU! ¡CABE A DECIR QUE SON PADRE E HIJO! – Todos comenzaron a gritar bueno si deberían ser ciegos como para no notar que de alguna manera eran familiares, muchos pensaron que hermanos sobretodo las chicas que fantaseaban con Bardock, pero se sorprendieron al ver que eran casi de la misma edad o se veían casi idénticos ¿Cómo podía él ser ya abuelo? , muchas se lo negaron muchas veces ¿Qué tal si ya estaba casado? ¡Qué decepción! Pero eso a los ojos de las chicas no lo hacía menos atractivo…solo menos posible de alcanzar. Tomaron unos cuantos minutos de descanso , Goku comió a hartarse y tomo mucha agua para retomar sus energías nuevamente, a Bardock por lo tanto le comenzó a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza , justo como le dan cuando estaba a punto de ver premoniciones y eso se le hacía algo raro, decidió ignorarlo e ir a la pelea.

-Que tenga suerte señor Bardock.-

-No me digas señor me hace sentir viejo solo dime Bardock.-

-A..ahh bueno suerte Bardock.- Maroku le comenzo a dar animos junto con Goten , ambos moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo de Goten se vería algo normal pero de Maroku se veía…raro pero lindo , aun así Bardock sudo un poco al ver lo infantil de la joven, Goku a lo lejos le lanzo una mirada de picaría Bardock le regreso una fría y asesina lo cual hizo que Goku se calmara.

-¡ES HORA DE LA GRAN FINAL, EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU! ¡¿QUIÉN SERA QUIEN GANE?- Muchos comenzaron a argumentar que Bardock sería el absoluto ganador, otros que sería Goku , Chi-Chi improviso un cartel para su esposo ya que no podía gritar más por la pelea anterior, mientras tanto Goten , Gohan y la recién incorporada Maroku comenzaban a bailotear un baile para Goku de porristas, a Gohan le daba algo de pena mientras tanto a los otros dos no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!-

Ambos dieron la reverencia y se posicionaron, tardaron un poco en decidir quién sería el primero en lanzar un golpe pero debido a que Bardock tenía esa raro dolor de cabeza, Goku fue quien comenzó todo , ahora inclusive para los guerreros z era demasiado difícil percibir los movimientos de ambos, eran demasiado rápido y lo único que se podía percibir eran las hondas que ambos creaban al golpear y los sonidos. Bardock con una mano detenía los golpes de Goku mientras con la otra se sostenía levemente la cabeza esperando a que una maldita premonición apareciese y lo dejase pelear, pero debido a estas acciones se le dificultaba más.

-¡¿Qué ocurre padre?!ESTO NO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!- Goku comenzó a dar los golpes mucho más bruscos y directos, Bardock lo encontraba más difícil y algo fastidioso . Su pelea no llevaba más de una hora y había visto el gran progreso de su hijo del primer día que había llegado y en unos segundos tuvo la premonision, volteo a ver a Chi-Chi y después a Goku para sonreir, Goku lo lanzo al suelo aplastándole un poco el pecho.

-¿De qué ríes padre? ¿de qué perderás?-

-Kakaroto , yo que tu iba comprando ropa pequeña y rosita.-

-…¿Por qué?- Goku alzo una ceja estando confundido ¿ropa pequeña y rosita? , Bardock le dedico una sonrisa picara mientras con sus ojos intento apuntar a Chi-Ch , este al parecer no había aprendido de la pelea anterior que no era sabio pisar el pecho , le tomo del pie y lo estrello contra el suelo, después lo alzo para quedar tras su oído y susurrarle lentamente.

-Felicidades , me harás abuelo otra vez.- Goku abrió los ojos en grande casi saltándosele, Bardock retrocedió un poco y pateo el trasero de Goku para lanzarlo directamente con su esposa, este cayo fuera del ring y estrello su cara contra la barda que protegía a los espectadores, todos en coro le dedicaron un "ouch" pero Goku aun seguía con los ojos saltados y sin decir nada de la impresión.

-¡PERO…QUE …! ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL PARATICIPANTE BARDOCK SACO AL PARICIPANTE GOKU DEL RING, PERO ESTE NO HIZO NADA PARA EVITARLO! ¡BUENO POR LO TANTO EL PARTICIPANTE BARDOCK ES EL GANADOR!- Goku se levanto rápidamente miro a su esposa unos segundos confundido y volvió a subir en la plataforma.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Ya te había dicho que yo puedo ver premoniciones, y ya vi que tendrás una linda y adorable hija.-

-¿es enserio no bromeas?-

-Yo nunca bromeo, tienes mucho que aprender aun Goku.-

-¡QUE ES KAKAROTO!...no espera…¿Qué? -

-Mucho que aprender.-

Todos aplaudieron al ganador, unos no tan contentos otros con felicidad, la familia de Goku se acerco a él quien seguía en shock, le diría después a Chi-Chi…o dejaría que ella solo se diese cuenta pero aun así muy contento la cargo y la abrazo fuertemente , esta estaba confundida él había perdido pero se veía muy feliz .

-¡Bardock Ganaste!- Maroku se le había lanzado enzima sin dudarlo dos veces, Goten lanzo un puchero por que no le había dejado hacerlo al mismo tiempo ,este solo se sonrojo un poco ante las acciones de la joven y solo la dejo parlotear un poco hasta que escucho algo que había olvidado por completo.

-¡Y no me diste tu autógrafo!-

-Ah…¿Dices que es para tener un recuerdo de la persona no es así?- Maroku asintió , entre todo el relajo del festejo y anunciando al ganador y dándole el premio a la familia de Bardock ya que de todas formas si uno de ellos ganaba lo compartiría, Bardock se quito la banda de la frente y se la puso a la joven en su frente, Goten y los demás se habían percatado de ello, Gohan recordaba que le había dicho que era algo muy preciado y que esa era la razón por la cual no se la quitaba y ahora se la estaba dando a esa chica, seguramente debería de ser ella muy especial o algo así…

-¿enserio me la das?-

-Claro…al fin y al cabo esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.- La joven sonrió asentía después todos se reunieron para levantar a los finalistas Goku y Bardock, era un buen final para el concurso y aun así no había acabado todo, aun tenía que enseñarle mucho a los críos y a los demás era verdad aun no había acabado.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES QUE FINAL! ¡QUE CONRUSO! ¡NOS VEREMOS LA PROXIMA! ¡Y HASTA LUEGO!.-

~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

**Maroku:chochannn lo acabeee bueno cabe a decir no empieze con NOOOO BLEEGHHH *ME DERRITO Y MUEROOO* , espren este es el ultimo capitulo OFICIAL, VOY A AGREGAR OMAKES, pero serian pequeñitos y en un cierto periodo para no dejar a la historia morir plop **

**Bardock:…si te colaste **

**Maroku: 8D obvio adverti que me colaria, ten *le devuelve la banda de la frente* **

**Bardock:*se la vuelve a poner* bien nos veremos hasta la próxima. **

**Maroku: No es un adios sino un hasta luego :3 YYY lo que termina veces es el comienzo de algo más , asi que ohohho esperen mi próxima nueva historia xD les quiero ;3 y espero que les haya gustado asi que nos veremos luego 3 **


End file.
